


Holiday Miracle

by Ravens23Princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens23Princess/pseuds/Ravens23Princess
Summary: When tragedy & loss strikes Han and Leia, can a Holiday miracle fix things? Or will it make things worse? Inspired by a few Christmas movies with Star Wars twists. Han/Leia





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something special for the holiday season! Featuring of course my favorite Star Wars couple. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does include tragedy and loss but it is the set up for the whole of the story.

Holiday Miracle

Chapter One

It was cold on Coruscant, not that Leia expected anything different. This time of year was always on the colder side. Most days this week she had gone to work in several layers, only to strip down to her normal dress after arriving within her scorching office. She'd never understand why the temperature needed to be kept so high during this time of the year. Looking out as the night fell on the planet, Leia was determined to distract her mind. She briefly let her mind wander to the speeders and all of the people out and around her building. Shaking her head she brought herself back to her apartment. The fire in front of her was warming and helped to make her a bit more comfortable. It was the perfect temperature to relax her, and keep her on task. She was all alone tonight and had been for a few weeks.

Leia ran her fingers over her data pad, waiting for the stupid thing to load. She had been working long hours this week and all she wanted to do was finish this reading, eat some dinner and go to sleep. Typing in a few more codes, Leia watched as numbers and reports ran across her screen. Her eyes moved from the screen and to the flames. They were hypnotic to watch and she was reminded of memories as she stared in at the fire. Her mother had always enjoyed a fire around the holiday season, something Leia remembered fondly from her home planet. Breha had loved the holidays and she might have passed that trait on to Leia. If only she had people to share it with. Reaching over she sipped her tea slowly, hoping it would help to soothe her mind a bit.

Her thoughts drifted to her husband, she missed him. Han had been gone for a few weeks and communications had been little to none. They always had bits of time apart but they made it work. However this mission had been unexpected and with the holidays fast approaching, Leia missed him even more. Even Luke was off planet, handling one Jedi matter or another. She was on Coruscant all on her own.

Hearing her com sound beside her, Leia quickly grabbed for it and prayed it wasn't work.

"Hello?" She answered softly, formal enough in case it was someone important but calmly in case it was a loved one.

"Hey sweetheart." Han answered. Leia smiled and relaxed back into the sofa, she could use a good talk with her husband. It had been a long week and a simple chat with Han would always put her in a better mood.

"I'm glad you called." Leia sighed softly, tossing her data pad to the side and resting her head back against the sofa. She could hear Han's chuckle through the com and it sent chills through out her body. Everything he did could still make her blush, make her skin heat or make her want to kiss him.

"It's good to hear your voice, beautiful."

"How are you Han?" She asked quietly.

"I'm good, better now." She could hear the smirk through his voice. "I miss you." He told her.

"I miss you too Han. How is it going?" She asked.

"Same old same old, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call much."

"It's work Han, I understand."

"I'd still rather be there with you. What is my beautiful wife up to?" Han asked.

"I'm working on some files."

"and drinking wine…" Han added with a chuckle.

"It's tea tonight, tell me about how things are going."

"No work talk Leia. I just want to talk to my wife."

"So talk." Leia smiled.

"You order food in?" Han asked knowing her so well.

"I didn't feel like cooking." Leia added.

"You never feel like cooking, how you survive without Chewie and I, I'll never understand."

"I'm a big girl General." Leia said hearing the chime of the door sound. "My food is here, looks like I'll survive my dear husband." Leia said, placing her tea mug on the side table.

"Good to know Princess, I wouldn't want you to starve."

"Well believe it or not Han Solo I'm doing just fine without you." She teased, slowly standing up and moving towards the door. Her stomach had been making sounds for hours and she knew for a fact she was starving. Wrapping her robe around her form, she tied it tightly around her waist.

"Admit, you miss me." Han said calmly to her.

"Never General." Leia said walking over and palming the door open.

Her heart stopped as the door slid and revealed her husband. She didn't even think, she dropped her com and launched into his arms. Han laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her form. He lifted her up and held her up off the ground. Leia's face buried into his neck and took a deep breath. Han smiled brightly, loving when he could successfully surprise her.

"You're here!" Leia whispered to him, running her hands up and into his hair.

"I'm here." Leia smiled and kissed his neck. Pulling back Leia looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm so glad you're here." Leia told him against is lips.

"I like surprising you." Han said, stepping forward and moving further into their apartment. Han gently placed Leia on the ground, his hands never leaving her. Leia rested her face against his chest and smiled.

"When did you get on planet?"

"Just got back, I was wondering if you'd be awake." He smiled, tracing his hands down the side of her face and over her bottom lip. Leaning down, Han brought his lips to hers and sighed into her warmth. They stood in the doorway kissing for what felt like a lifetime, a lifetime that would never be long enough. Leia sighed against his lips and pulled at his jacket. Her lips traced familiar patterns across Han's mouth, neither caring or wanting to take their much needed breath.

"I missed you." she told him again, and she really had. With this stressful week and the holidays coming so fast, she usually took comfort in her husband's presence.

"I know, you always miss me Princess." Han smirked, leaning in and kissing her once more. He'd never tire of their kissing, or the way her hot mouth slid over his lips. He could get lost in kissing her, even after all these years, he still felt like they were pressed against each other a board his ship, sharing their first kiss.

Hearing a throat clear from behind them, they both turned to see the flushed face of the delivery boy standing outside their door.

"Princess." He nodded, looking away from the couple. Han smirked and Leia hit at his chest.

"Hello." Leia greeted moving to grab her food and pay the poor boy.

"Have a nice night Princess, General Solo." He said with a nod before he practically ran down the hallway.

"Poor boy." Leia said, grasping all the food in her arms.

"It's not like he's never seen people kiss before."

"That was a little more then a kiss." Leia reminded him.

"I'll show you more then a kiss later sweetheart." He said helping her grab the bags and place them on the counter. "How much food did you order? You're just a little thing, and yet you eat so much." Han smirked.

"I was hungry, I haven't been eating during the day." Leia admitted, earning a glare from her husband. He was always irritated when she didn't fully take care of herself. "Just means you can have some too." She smiled.

"How thoughtful sweetheart." Han said pulling his jacket down his arms and kicking off his boots. Leia smiled, happy to see him at home and getting comfortable. She'd let the boots slide tonight, normally she would have yelled at him for tossing them across the living room.

"I have a fire going." Leia said, suggesting they sit in the main room instead of at the table. Han nodded and followed her in with the food. Placing their things along the small table, Leia sat against the sofa once more, her eyes moving back to the fire. She could already feel a difference in the atmosphere of their home. Things were better when she had Han around, wasn't to say she couldn't handle herself without him, but the long absence wasn't ideal.

"Nice little cozy evening you have going here." Han smiled, leaning in beside her and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"I like the fireplace." she told him.

"I remember. I'm kinda surprised this place isn't more decorated." He said looking around their rather bare apartment.

"I didn't want to start any holiday stuff without you here."

"Maybe tomorrow." Han offered and Leia nodded, leaning in and kissing his lips once more. Their kiss deepened, and before she knew it Han was slipping his hand into her robe and tugging at her clothing. Her stomach's loud growl stopped their movements and Leia blushed.

"You need food Princess." Han smirked, releasing his hold on her and grabbing for some of their dinner, silently promising to finish what he had tried to start.

The couple ate in silence, perfectly happy with each others company. Han couldn't help but brush his fingers over her face, or reach for her hand, every touch warming Leia's insides.

"I'm glad you're here." She told him.

"Me too, so tell me what you've been up to." Han asked.

"You said no work talk?" She questioned with an eye brow raise.

"True, but I heard some talk when I arrived."

"What talk?" She sighed, wondering what was circling around this time.

"Something about an important vote?"

'Yeah, I'm always voting on things." Leia offered, trying to avoid the topic.

"Leia?" Han said, unconvinced.

"This will be the first vote I've taken part in since my announcement." Leia told him.

"The big announcement then?" Han asked, not wanting to out right say it. Leia smiled at his caution and nodded.

"This is the first vote I will take place in, since I announced my parentage." Leia further explained. Han only nodded. Leia had openly made the decision a few months ago to inform the galaxy who her biological parents were. It was something she had talked over with Han over and over again. He had been her rock through out the process. Luke had helped as well, giving her any sort of support she needed. While many applauded her and supported her decisions, others believed she did not need to hold any sort of place within the government. It was a mix, but Leia had seen both sides to the reaction.

"And what are people saying?" Han questioned.

"Han, it's the same as always. Everyone that didn't want me to keep my position, well they don't want me to vote in these things. I think I understand where they are coming from."

"Well don't!" Han said, his outrage showing through. "He had nothing to do with you! You didn't have to tell them the truth, they should respect you more for being honest."

"I know sweetheart." Leia smiled, once again Han was showing how much he supported and loved his wife. Running her fingers over his chin, she offered him a soft kiss. "It's nothing I can't handle." She whispered against his mouth.

"You can handle it all." Han smirked. Leia nodded her head just barely and leaned in to kiss Han once more. "What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" Han asked with a smirk, his fingers finding their way inside her robe once more.

"Better plan…" She quietly moaned against his neck.

"What plan is that?" Han asked her.

Standing up, Leia let the robe fall from her shoulders, revealing a short white night gown underneath. Han's eyes gazed over her creamy legs and up to her bare thighs. His eyes locked on hers, as she pulled at his hands and led him beside the flames of the fire.

"You love fires." Han whispered to her, both leaning back against the floor beneath them.

"I do, They make me feel happy."

"I have a few ways to make you feel happy." Han smirked.

"You and your corny lines."

"You love them."

"You're right." Leia agreed, her fingers dragging through Han's hair as he leaned over her. Her hair spread out against the white carpet behind her head. Han smiled so lovingly at her. He was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

"I love you." He whispered over and over against her lips. Their kisses growing with passion and their bodies moving together for the rest of the night.

—-------------

Han leaned back against the booth a board the Falcon. Leia had left him a few hours ago, the conference before the vote taking place early this morning. Watching over the screen in front of him, he watched as senators, leaders and rulers arrived from around the galaxy. He recognized some familiar faces, people he had met on various missions or gatherings he had attended with his wife. The crowd seemed to be growing outside the hall and the press continued to cover the whole of the event. Han moved his eyes down and tinkered with the wires in front of him, best keep his mind awake. He hoped to spend the rest of the day with his wife as soon as she finished work. They'd been spending most of their time together, ever since he returned. The apartment was finally decorated for the holiday and Leia was excited to enjoy the season with her husband, Chewie and hopefully Luke would be attending as well.

Hearing an all too familiar name, Han looked back up at the screen. He saw her through the crowd of people and smirked. Her grin was straight and not at all her true smile. She looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful.

"And here is Ambassador Organa Solo." Someone called into the the holo screen. Han smirked, still feeling a bit of pride every time he heard Leia referred to as a Solo. "Princess! Princess!" They called over to her. Han watched as his wife frowned and walked towards them slowly. He knew she hated to be called Princess, these days she tried to remind everyone that Ambassador was her title. But to most of the galaxy she would always be the last Princess of Alderaan. It was something she would have to live with, but she didn't have to like it. She had explained to Han once how much it hurt when people called her Princess. While she didn't want to forget her home or her family, she couldn't dwell on a dying title. Most days she accepted Chewie and Han calling her Princess, but everyone else seemed to add a sarcasm on to the tittle that Leia refused to hear any longer.

"Good morning." Leia greeted them.

"Ambassador how are you feeling about the vote tomorrow?" Someone asked her.

"I'm lucky to be apart of this all and I'm feeling very well on it. We all seem to be on the same page."

"Wonderful, do you think it will help the majority of the people?"

"Of course, that was our intention for this policy. The good that will come from this vote is significant and immense. Anyone effected by the Empires rule will have a much better outlook after this vote." She answered and Han smiled. She was always so good when talking to the press or answering questions. But hell she was good at everything she did.

"Princess!" Someone called to her. Leia slowly turned her head and faced him. "Some would say you should not have a say on this vote."

"I suppose some have been saying that, but all members of government are taking part in this."

"You do have an association with the Empire. Do you not Princess?" He asked. Han tightened his grip on the table around him, he wanted them to stop asking her these stupid questions. He knew she could handle herself but he hated when people danced around what they really meant.

"Well I spent a great deal of my life fighting off the Empire." Leia reminded the reporter.

"I believe he is referring to Darth Vader, Ambassador." Another voice sounded and Leia nodded.

"Yes I'm aware, thank you for stating what he was too afraid to say. I'm well aware that many people did not take to my honesty regarding my biological parents. Some have accepted me and the truth, but others have not. I can only remind them that I was raised by two amazing people. Bali land Breha Organa are who made me who I am today. Not a masked man that hurt this galaxy. I am a product of them and I hope that one day everyone can trust in me again. Thank you, I really must be getting inside." Leia said as she waved off and slowly walked away from the reporters.

"She always handles herself so well." Chewie said walking into the room and sitting beside his friend.

"She sure does." Han smirked, overly proud of his wife right now. He'd have to remind her how sexy she was when she told off reporters, or perhaps he would show her tonight.

"Is the Princess ready for the holiday?" Chewie asked.

"She is all set. She loves this time of year." Han smiled, it was so nice to see his wife happy about something. Even it was as simple as going out to see pretty lights or decorating their apartment. "You're sure Malla won't join us this year?" Han asked. Leia had made sure Chewie knew that his family was always welcome on Coruscant, or they could even spend the holiday on Kashyyyk.

"Malla has made plans, but she appreciates the invitation."

"We could swing you by home fuzz ball."

"You just want to be alone with Leia." Chewie laughed.

"Hmmm Maybe." Han said, his thoughts going to a lovely image of spending all of her time off wearing little to no clothes. "It's a nice thought but I'm afraid Luke will be joining us as well." Han sighed.

"You like Luke." Chewie reminded.

"Of course I do! But he also likes to interrupt adult time with my wife!"

"Adult time?" Chewie laughed.

"What do you want me to call it, I don't want to embarrass you." Han smirked.

"Pretty sure I've walked in on enough of your adult time to be past embarrassment."

"Not with Leia, the other ones don't count."

"Oh right." Chewie laughed again. "I'm pretty sure I remember an incident on the trip to Bespin."

"I thought Leia asked you to never mention that again." Han reminded his friend, trying to hide his smile. He remembered the memory vividly. Their relationship was new and amazing, they couldn't stop touching each other, which sadly lead to a very regretful wookie walking into the cockpit and witnessing something that made the Princess blush for days. "Hmmm Leia and I need another Bespin trip."

"Perhaps." Chewie said with a laugh walking away and back to his own work.

Han continued to tinker with the wires and bolts, trying to replace this board before Leia was out of her meeting. She had told him she would com him as soon as she was out, so he had time to clean up. As time passed Han wondered if the meeting had ran over. Hearing a slight buzzing, Han reached in his pocket and pulled out his com.

"Solo…"

"Hello General Solo, I wondered if you were available for a meeting?" Leia's silky voice asked through the static of the com.

"Why I might be able to make some room in my schedule." Han smirked.

"Well I feel special, I know how busy you are."

"Anything for you Ambassador. Did your meeting run over?" Han asked, fully noticing how delayed she was.

"I had something to do after the meeting, sorry. I'm done now." Leia explained.

"It's alright."

"What are you doing" She asked.

"Thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you tonight." Han said, catching Leia off guard. He could almost hear the blush across her cheeks.

"Han!"

"What?" He chuckled.

"I'm out in public I hope you know."

"You're a married woman Leia."

"Doesn't mean passersby need to know those details."

"How about I tell you all about them when you get here?'

"It's a plan, you at the hangar?" Leia asked, her voice going in and out as she walked the streets of Coruscant and moved to find her shuttle.

"I am. Remind me to tell you how sexy you look telling reporters off."

"Didn't you just tell me?" She said with a snort.

"Well, remind me to show you."

"Han Solo…" She giggled softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright, I love you sweetheart." He told her, moving to stand up and clean the table off.

"I know." She said shortly, before the static of the com ended the call.

Han smiled once more and quickly cleaned up, grabbing a clean shirt from their cabin. He figured Leia wouldn't approve of the oil stains across this one, not that she wasn't used to that by now.

"Princess on her way?" Chewie asked from the cockpit.

"She is, I'm going to meet her outside."

"Have a good day." Chewie called.

"You too! I'll talk to you later."

Han lowered the ramp and quickly ran down the path and into the hangar. It seemed like a busy day for working on all the ships. Captains and pilots were running around the hangar in a frenzy that made Han happy he had Chewie to help out. Han leaned against the side of his ship, waiting for his wife to come into sight. He thought about a few places he could take her today, anywhere that would share the holiday spirit. Han knew she missed her parents around this time but also loved celebrating, he always made it his mission to keep her holiday spirit going strong. After just a few short minutes Han saw her. Leia smiled at him as she walked across the path and toward the Falcon. Han quickly stepped forward and met her half way.

"Hi husband." she greeted.

"Wife." Han smiled, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"You miss me that much?" Leia asked out of breath. Her fingers leaned in and grabbed Han's jacket, pulling him closer to her.

"I always miss you sweetheart."

"You're going soft Captain Solo."

"That's General to you." Han smirked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Let's get out of here you silly man." Leia said, pulling at his hand. Turning around toward the exit Han and Leia were startled to see someone standing not far from them.

"Princess." The man said, his voice quivering uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Leia asked, stepping towards him. Han moved to step beside her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"No we've never met." He told her.

"What can I do for you?" Leia asked him, she could feel Han tensing beside her and she noticed the way her husband's hand moved towards his blaster.

"We don't need people like you." The man told her gritting his teeth.

"Hey, that's enough." Han warned trying to step in but Leia's hand on his chest stopped him.

"What have I done to upset you?" She questioned.

"You are a lie and everything you stand for is a lie Princess! You deserve to be with him!"

"With who?" Leia asked.

"Your father." He spat out at her.

Everything happened so fast. The strangers words echoed in the hangar, as his hand quickly pulled the detonator from his cloak. Han didn't have time to take a breath before the red button was pushed and the clicking began. "You deserve to be with him!" His words cut through the air, Leia's heart stopped and the only thought in her mind was Han. Her mind must have triggered something, as she turned to face her husband and watched as he reached for his blaster. Everyone was moving in slow motion, the detonator, Han's reach and Leia's thoughts. With one final moment, Leia did the only thing that came to her mind, and lifted her hand up towards her husband. Searching for something deep down inside her, she found that spark. Han's eyes must have darted down to Leia's hand, but he had no time to react before he felt himself being pushed away and thrown across the hangar with a strong force. He slammed into the ground across the way, his head whipping up to look for Leia. He saw her hand still outstretched from where her force push had sent him flying.

"Leia!" He screamed and just like that time sped up.

The explosion hit and shook the hangar. Everyone in the space started coughing and running for the exit. Han's ears were ringing and he felt numb. He didn't even realize he was being lifted until he saw Chewie's face.

"Han!" Chewie yelled to him, trying to pull Han out of his daze.

"Where's Leia?!" Han said pushing away at Chewie's arms. Han stumbled across the smoke and the rubble. "Leia!" He screamed through the wreckage. The smoke slowly cleared and Han saw her. Laying across the floor of the hangar. "Leia!" He yelled once more as he ran towards her and kneeled to her side. "Sweetheart look at me! Open your eyes for me!"

The blood surrounded her and she had wounds across her face and body.

"Leia look at me! Chewie call the medic!" Han screamed.

"Han…" Leia coughed out, her voice barely audible.

"Leia I'm right here! I'm right here sweetheart, look at me." He said stroking her cheek and trying to get her to open her eyes. Finding what little strength she had Leia opened her eyes in a fluttering motion. Their eyes met and held for a moment before Leia whispered to him.

"I love you…" Her eyes closed and her body felt limp.

"Leia! Leia open your eyes! Look at me! Damn it look at me!" Han's screamed echoed around the now empty hangar. His eyes stayed on Leia's face, her eyes closed and the blood now running down her face.

"General Solo!" Someone yelled from beside him but Han was in a daze. All he saw was the scene over and over in his mind, like a holo on replay. The man, the detonator, Leia pushing him away, the explosion, all of it. "General solo! We have to get her to the med center." They started to lift and move Leia, pulling Han from his memories.

"Is she going to be ok?" Han asked them, as they lifted Leia up and on to the stretcher. One of them placed a mask over her face and others started to hook her up to other vital detectors.

"She has a heart beat General Solo, but its faint."

—------------

Han paced the medic center, he was covered in ash and what he assumed was his wife's blood, but he wasn't leaving until Leia was stable and out of her surgery. The medic had mentioned something about internal damage or how close Leia had been to the explosion. They asked Han questions but he didn't have the answers, he knew nothing. He didn't know who the man was and from what they had told him he didn't make it. One less thing Han needed to worry about. Whoever he had been he was on borrowed time as it was, Han would have killed him for what he did. Chewie looked up at his friend and his heart worried for him.

"Perhaps you should sit?" Chewie suggested.

"I can't…" Han told him short and quick.

"You aren't helping her by marking the floor up."

"I need to stay awake and ready for when she's awake."

"Han…"

"I'm not talking about this right now."

The screens around the medic center were all playing the same thing over and over again.

"Reports are coming in that Ambassador Organa Solo was involved in some sort of an explosion. It is un clear if this was an assassination attempt."

"All we know is that Princess Organa was injured but we do not know to what extent."

"She was said to be visiting her husband General Han Solo when the explosion took place."

"Tomorrows vote has been postponed and all delegates have successfully been moved off planet until the threat can be named."

Han tried to calm down, he knew Leia would want that. He mostly tried to block out the constant news broadcasts. But he couldn't help the pain and worry he felt. Or the anger at his damn wife. How could she do that! Why didn't she push them both out of the way? And since when was she using the force like that? Almost on cue Han heard his name being called from down the hall. Looking up he found Luke walking towards him.

"Han!"

"Luke…" Han nodded stepping towards his brother in law.

"Any word?' Luke asked him, grabbing hold of Han's shoulder.

"She's in surgery." Han answered.

"What can I do?" Luke asked.

"You can tell me when the hell she started using the force like that?" Han bit out, ripping his hands through his hair.

"Like what?" Luke asked confused.

"She threw me across the hangar! When! How does she do that now?"

"I didn't know she could." Luke answered honestly. "She hasn't been practicing…Han its very possible she tapped into something inside of her. Something she knew could save you…"

"Well she wasn't suppose to save me damn it!" Han yelled not caring who heard him. "I was meant to protect her."

"You couldn't have known." Chewie tried to add but Han waved him off, walking away from both Luke and Chewie. Finally Han took a seat and rested his head in his hands. His thoughts swirled and his mind showed him her face.

****  
****  
Her beautiful hair was laid out against her pillow as she giggled against his touch. Han rolled closer to her his bare skin rubbing against hers.

"Han Solo, if you don't stop tickling me! I swear!"

"I thought you weren't ticklish sweetheart?" Han smirked, his fingers moving a long her skin.

"I'm not." She smirked, trying to deny what Han already knew.

"Liar…" Han whispered against her lips before kissing her. His lips danced over hers and slowly moved down her face, her jaw and sucked the skin against her neck. Leia sighed against his touch and the way his mouth worked over her skin. Her fingers traced over his back, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"You seem like you missed me." Han mumbled against her neck.

"You know I did." She told him, all teasing gone from her voice. Pulling back Han rested his head against his bent arm and looked down at his wife. Her lips were swollen from their many hours of kissing, she had little marks starting to appear along her skin, something that Han was sure he would be yelled at for tomorrow. Her cheeks were flushed but she held a gorgeous smile and her eyes showed pure relaxation and calmness.

"You're beautiful." Han whispered to her, reaching for her hand and kissing over her wedding ring.

"I'm your wife, You have to say that."

"But I told you, you were beautiful before you were my wife."

"According to all those holonet stories you didn't see me like this until our wedding night hot shot."

"It's cute they think you're so innocent." Han smirked, earning a slap to his bare chest.

"All your fault, you seduced me." She whispered, her finger tips running over his skin right above his heart.

"Did I? I remember equal seduction" Leia offered her own smirk now. Raising an eyebrow, Leia leaned in close to him.

"Remind me…." Leia whispered bringing their lips together once more.  
********  
********

"Han?" Luke called to him. Pulling Han out of his memories, Han looked to Luke.

"What?"

"Do you want me to get you some caf?"

"I…Sure." Han nodded, he probably needed it. Luke nodded and moved to stand up. He barely took a step before the medic rounded the corner. Luke took one look at him and he felt something tear in his chest. Luke grabbed hold of his chest and struggled for breath. The stabbing feeling in his heart told him everything he needed to know.

"Kid you ok?" Han asked, quickly standing to grab hold of him.

"Han…" Luke choked out.

"What?" Han asked, looking down the hall he saw Leia's medic moving towards them. Looking back to Luke, Han's heart literally stopped. He had never felt this before, nothing would ever compare to what he felt in this moment. He looked into Luke's broken eyes and looked at the pain etched across his brother in laws face.

"No!" Han told Luke, he wouldn't believe it. He didn't care what kind of connection Luke and Leia held, it wasn't true.

"Han…" Luke tried to touch his friend but Han pulled away.

"General Solo!" The medic said walking up to the three of them.

"Where is my wife?" Han asked immediately stepping forward.

"General solo, perhaps you should sit down."

"No I need you to tell me where my wife is!"

"General Solo, I'm afraid we did everything we could." The medic started and Han immediately started shaking his head no. "The Princess had too much internal damage, she was way to close to the blast. We tried to stop the bleeding, but I'm afraid there was too much damage."

"No…" Han said over and over again.

"Han…" Luke said stepping forward. But Han shrugged him off and he stepped away from all of them.

"I love you…"

Her hushed words rang through Han's mind over and over again. Every time he had ever kissed her or made love to her, each time she told him how much he meant to her. Their plans for the future, or how she felt happy for the first time in so long. It didn't matter now, she was gone.

"Cub?" Chewie said walking up to where Han stood against the wall. His eyes were vacant now. "Han…" Chewie tried again. Han suddenly pulled away from the wookie and turned back to the doctor.

"I need to see my wife…" Han told him. The medic frowned sadly and slowly nodded, "Please come this way." He told Han.

Han followed him down the deserted hallways of the med center. Han didn't even know how he was still standing, let alone walking. Stopping at a door, the medic turned to him. He offered him a reassuring nod.

'Take your time."

Han slowly walked into the room. It was cold and dark and empty. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want Leia to be in here. He could see her laying against the table across the room. Han didn't know if he could move forward, he felt like his heart was going to give out or his lungs would stop accepting air. He didn't now if he could do this. Leia, his wife, the love of his life, the girl he waited so long to find was gone. Somewhere deep down he found the strength to move forward and step towards Leia.

"Leia…" He whispered to her lifeless body. The sheets were pulled up and over her, only her face was visible. Han wanted to touch her, but felt wrong to do so. With a shaky hand he lifted his hand up and ran it along her cheek, a practiced move between them. She would always turn her face into his palm, loving the warmth of his hands. But she didn't turn into him now, and all Han felt was coldness.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this sweetheart…Gods Leia." Han said his head dropping and the sobs that had been threatening to take over surfaced. Tears streamed his face, as he stared down at his Princess and tried to pretend she was just sleeping.

—-------------

Han wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the couch in their living room. He had started a fire, something he knew Leia loved and after that he had sat down and hadn't moved yet. The apartment felt like that medic room, cold and empty. Han hadn't been out in days, maybe it had been longer. He knew Luke and Chewie were trying to contact him, and had even tried to come into the apartment the other night. But Han had sealed the door and didn't intend on having any visitors any time soon.

Grabbing hold of his whiskey, he couldn't help but laugh. Leia had bought this bottle for him on his last birthday. She knew how much he loved the Corellian whiskey and she had found this specialty make just for him. It tasted amazing, they'd drank it together that night. Now Han would finish the bottle off by himself.

Han ran his finger over the cold metal of Leia's wedding ring. The medic had given it to him, as if that would comfort him. He'd almost laughed in his face "No what would comfort me is if you would have saved my wife." Han thought bitterly to himself. He looked down at the silver with band with the Alderaanian crystal in the center. She had loved it so much, she had burst into tears when he showed it to her. He didn't want it, it belong to Leia. Tossing it across the room Han slammed his hand against the table. It didn't help that the apartment was decorated with full holiday decor, they'd spent all day together decorating the house and singing silly holiday music. Leia had laughed and enjoyed the joyous time with her husband.

*******  
*******  
"Han we are not hanging mistletoe everywhere!" Leia scowled.

"Why not!?" Han whined.

"It's a silly Corellian tradition."

"Well sweetheart you married a Corellian."

"A silly Corellian." She reminded him as she leaned up to try and hang something on the wall. She reached up to her tippy toes, but she still fell too short. Han smirked and walked behind her.

"You like this silly Corellian." He told her, as he lifted her up and into the air. She let out a shriek and grabbed hold of the wall for balance. "I've got you." He assured her.

"I could have reached it." She said, finally resting the decorations on the hooks and grabbing for Han's shoulders as he lowered her back down.

"Whatever little Princess." He said with a smirk.

"Shush you, back to work."

"I like it when you're bossy."

"Of course you do, that's how we spent the first few years." She smirked back at him.

"Awww the good old times." Han said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Good times?" She smiled.

"Any time with you is good."

"You are so corny." She said letting out a large laugh. One that only those closest to Leia had heard.

"These times are better." He whispered, leaving in and kissing her. She kissed him back, happy to take a break from the decorations to kiss her husband.

"Mmmm Much better…"

"Of course, we weren't having sex back then." Han smirked and Leia slapped his chest.

"You ruined it!" She said trying to look mad, but finding it too comical to hold back the smile.  
********  
********

Han could hear her laugh in his head, her voice and the sound of her breathing. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Or walk down the hall and find her asleep in their bed. He wanted her back and he wanted her back now. This wasn't fair, none of this was fair.

"Do you plan to drink the whole bottle?" A voice suddenly said behind Han. Han jumped up dropping the glass of whiskey and tripping over the center table. He cleared his vision and saw a cloaked figure standing across from him. His dark cloak hid his face and went down the length of his body.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" Han said slurring his words as he tried to stand back up off the floor.

"Do you think your Princess would like to see you this way?"

"Shut the hell up! Get out of my house!"

"Han, you need to calm down."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"A friend." The voice answered softly.

"I don't need a friend, get the hell out." Han said finding his way back to his spot on the couch.

"I'm here to help you Han."

"I'm sure you are…You here to discuss Leia's will. Someone beat you to it. They thought it would be appropriate to talk to me about my dead wife's assets a mere few hours after I lost her." Han said laughing bitterly. "Some people…" Han said again, gulping down another swig of whiskey.

"You care a great deal about the Princess." The cloaked figure said, stepping in front of Han.

"No shit!"

"You love her?"

"No I just married her for the royal name." Han scuffed.

"Would you do anything to see her again?'

"What kind of question is that!? Why are you in my house? GET OUT!" Han said pointing to the door.

"Han, you need to listen to me."

"I don't even know you."

"Would you do anything to see Leia again?"

"I want her back…" Han whispered.

"You would accept any version of her?" The cloaked figure asked him.

"I love her, all of her." Han said his voice coming out rough now.

"You would give this life up to see her again?"

"Yes…"

"You would accept any version of yourself?"

"Of myself? Han questioned, his head feeling heavy now. He really had had too much to drink.

"Would you give it all up to have her back and alive?" The cloaked man asked.

"I'd give anything to have her back…" Han whispered, his eyes growing heavy. As his eyes fluttered shut he heard the cloaked figure whispering something over and over.

"You'd give it all." He told Han. "And you will…."

Han tried to open his eyes but all he saw was a bright light and then suddenly everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter to this Holiday Story. More to come of course! For those reading my main story, this story will not effect those chapter updates. This holiday fic is already written and I plan to update it about every other day! Thanks for reading, Reviews are the best!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story!!!

Chapter Two

His head was pounding and throbbing, how much had he had to drink? Han wondered silently to himself. Opening his eyes he blinked at the light around the room. It was dim, but just enough to irritate his eyes. Looking up he noticed the top of the Falcon, he must have made his way to the bunk at some point last night. He had no idea how he managed that, but he wasn't going to question it right now. All he knew is he wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn't handle the reality of his life right now. His heart felt empty and his body felt cold. Her face flashed through his mind, both alive and dead. He'd have both images forever painted in his memories. Feeling movement from the side of him, Han quickly turned and saw a mass of long dark hair rested against the pillow next to him. Her face was hidden against the fabric, but the long length of her unbraided hair was spread against the bunk. His heart must have stopped and lurched at the same time.

"Leia…" He whispered out, as his fingers ran through her dark hair. Had he dreamed it, or rather had a nightmare taken over his mind. It had felt so real, he had lost his wife. He had lost Leia, but now here she was in their bunk. His mind was all over the place, as he replayed everything in the mind. He saw the detonator in the man's hand, he saw Leia from a far right before the explosion, or when Luke walked into the med center, and the final image was Leia cold and gone. Sitting up he tried not to lose his balance as he completely rolled over to face his wife.

"Leia, sweetheart wake up…" Han whispered to her. He needed to speak with her, he wanted to tell her how scared he was about losing her. He just wanted to speak to her and kiss her, and see her beautiful brown eyes.

"Han…" She said as she slowly lifted her head up and looked towards him. Her voice sounded rough, almost as if she had not gotten any sleep.

"Hey sweetheart…." Han stopped mid sentence. Her long hair cascaded down around her face, as he traced his eyes over the woman before him. His gaze moving up her face and landing on her piercing blue eyes.

"What the hell!" Han shouted his voice catching as he rolled away from this stranger and off the bed.

"Hey handsome." she said with a smirk, pulling the sheet up and over her naked body.

"Who the hell are you?" Han asked, looking down at the woman in his bunk.

"Oh baby, you really drank a lot last night. Don't worry, we had a lot of fun." She said with an annoying high pitched giggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm mar…" Han trailed off as he looked down at his hand, his finger noticeably bare. "Where the hell is my wedding ring?"

"Sorry honey, you didn't mention a wife last night and I didn't see a ring." She said standing up and letting the sheet fall from her body. "How about another round Captain?" She asked, moving to press her chest up against his.

"You need to leave! Han said, reaching down and picking up her thrown clothing. He quickly pushed the items into her arms and grabbed for his own clothing along the way. I wouldn't do this to Leia, Han said over and over again. What the hell was going on, first I dream she's dead and now I'm cheating on her. Han's mind went crazy with thoughts and options as to what was happening.

"Captain you seemed so interested last night." She purred as she tried to run her finger nails down his chest.

"I..I just need you to leave, please." Han pleaded with her.

"Whatever you say baby, you know where to find me." She said with a wink as she slowly palmed the cabin door open and walked out of the room. Han raked his hands through his hair, tugging at his scalp. He was going crazy, he was sure he was going crazy now. Rushing out of the room he was pleased to see that his guest was finally gone. The Falcon looked the same, but at the same time felt so much different. Hearing a sound behind him, Han turned around and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Chewie walk in from the cock pit.

"Your friend leave?" Chewie huffed.

"I…she's not my friend…I don't know her."

"What else is new?" Chewie sighed. Han swallowed hard and tried to get a handle on his feelings and his thoughts. His head was truly spinning and he wondered if the whiskey had really effected him that bad. Reaching out he clutched the chess table and looked towards his furry friend.

"Chewie what is going on! I had a horrible dream about Leia and now there's some random girl here and my wedding ring is gone and I…"

"Slow down." Chewie said waving his hands to make Han stop his ramble. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what's happening." Han said shaking his head back and fourth. Walking over he reached for a glass of water, trying to calm his thoughts and the words that were coming out of his mouth. Chewie stared at him confused.

"How much did you drink last night? You two were already wasted by the time you made it back here, and then you started in on the whiskey."

"I…I don't know. Why…Where is Leia?" Han asked, his words coming out in a mash of syllables. He didn't want to hear the truth, that she was gone and he had almost immediately jumped in to bed with someone else. The pain struck his heart, with the simple thought of Leia's death.

"Leia?" Chewie questioned. "As in the Princess?" Chewie tried to clarify. Confusion covering the Wookie's face, as he tried to understand what Han meant.

"Yes! Leia! Princess Leia! My wife!" Han said, his confusion turning to anger. If this was some sort of joke, he wasn't a fan of it. He just wanted to see Leia, that was all he wanted. He needed to know if it was a dream, or if he had really lost her. He needed answers. His heart was hurting at memories of what he hoped was his nightmare. Now he just wanted to know where the hell his wife was. Chewie let out a large laugh and cocked his head at his human friend. Chewie continued to laugh, only adding to Han's anger.

"Wife?" Chewie barked out.

"What…" Han tried but Chewie cut him off.

"You haven't seen the Princess in years…She's not your wife!" Chewie said slowly, hoping Han would understand even if he was hung over.

"That's not true." Han said shaking his head back and fourth.

"Han, you gotta stop drinking."

"I don't understand." Han said slowly. "I had a dream she died…That I lost her." Han whispered.

"As far as I know she's alive and well. I think we would have heard about her death, with how important she is."

"Han, maybe you should go lay down." Chewie suggested.

"I don't need to lay down. I just need to know where Leia is!"

"What is all this talk about Leia now? Gods you haven't mentioned her in years…"

"Years…?" Han questioned.

"Yeah I mean you didn't exactly part on good terms." Chewie said trying to remind Han of all that he had forgotten. Han stayed quiet as his eyes traced the floor to the Falcon.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure, Last I heard she was still with the Republic. Could be on Coruscant or maybe some place else. What brought her up?" Chewie asked, still confused on why Han was talking about Leia again. After the last time they saw her, Han and informed him they were leaving and never looked back.

"Where are we?" Han asked, his eyes moving to the ramp of the Falcon. He realized he had no idea what planet he was on.

"Corellia…Han, maybe you should see a medic? Did you hit your head?" Chewie asked.

"I gotta….I need some time." Han said rambling once more and leaving the room to go back into the cabin.

The door slid shut behind him and he sank to the bed. Looking around he could see the differences in this room now. There was no sign of Leia at all. Normally you could see at least a few of her dresses spread out somewhere, or maybe some of her hair pins tossed around. Or the smell of her perfume against their bed, but that was all gone. There was no trace of Leia at all, a woman he apparently hadn't seen in years. Instead the cabin was cold and partially empty. Looking to the spot beside his bunk, Han sighed. He wasn't sure why he expected it to be there, everything was different and his mind was a mess of images and thoughts. He still wished the familiar picture was in it's normal spot. He had a vivid memory of an image that used to sit beside his bunk, their bunk. It was from their honeymoon, Leia was wrapped in his arms and they were rested agains the beach. Leia smiled brightly and her flushed skin reflected the bright sun. Han held her tight in the image and kissed the side of her head. It was one of Leia's favorite pictures of them. Han could almost feel the sun against his skin, from that memory. Opening his eyes he looked back to the empty spot beside his bunk. He could see the image and remembered Leia putting it on the ship and the words she said to him.

"So you'll remember me when you have to leave…"

"Like I could ever forget you, Mrs. Solo…"

What was this memory? He didn't know and he didn't understand what was happening. Was Chewie right? Had he had too much to drink and came up with this false story of his life with Leia. He hadn't seen her in years?

Shaking his head he looked back around the room. Some of his things were spread out here and there but it was nothing compared to what their apartment had been. He assumed he lived a board the Falcon again, if he hadn't seen Leia in years there was no way they shared an apartment on Coruscant. Years, Han thought again. It couldn't be years, he had just seen her and suffered through losing her. She was his wife and he loved her and missed her. Years, he thought once more. Chewie had to be wrong. There was no way Han would go years without seeing his wife, even if Chewie claimed they weren't married.

"You look distressed." A voice said from the side of Han. Jumping once more, he was met with the cloaked figure again. Han's mind registered his presence and he remembered seeing him in the middle of their apartment. He remembered this mystery man asking him questions and talking about Leia.

"You! You're real?' Han questioned.

"I am."

"It wasn't a dream…Leia…she's gone." Han choked on his words.

"In that world yes, your Princess died after the injuries from the explosion." He said slowly.

"What the hell is going on? In that world?"

"You agreed." The voice said calmly.

"Agreed to what?" Han bit out.

"You agreed to give it all up."

"I don't understand! Just tell me what is going on."

"You agreed to accept any version of yourself and the Princess and that is what this world is."

"This world?"

"Different worlds exist Han. Different planes of existence if you will. Things are different here, but I assure you Princess Leia is alive and well."

"She's alive?"

"Of course, this world took a different path from your own. There was no assassination attempt on your wife here. She isn't your wife here."

"Why? Why aren't we married?"

"As your furry friend mentioned, you have not seen Princess Organa in years."

"Why does it have to be so different? Why can't I have her back and be with her? I wanted her back!"

"You wanted her alive, and that is what I gave you."

"But we…she won't remember anything from my…world?" Han questioned.

"She will not. She will only have the memories from this path."

"This isn't what I thought would happen. I didn't understand!"

"All you need to understand is that the Princess is alive here, that should matter to you."

"Of course it matters to me! I just lost my wife! Of course it matters that she's alive now. But she's not my wife! Tell me how to fix this?'

"It doesn't work that way I'm afraid. You accepted that things would be different, This version of you is different. You are a different man and the Princess is not the wife you remember."

Taking in his words Han tried to process it all. He hadn't seen her in years, she wasn't his wife. This world was completely different from the one he had left behind, but Leia was alive.

"When did I see her last?" Han asked, needing some sort of idea to what happened. He needed to understand why Leia wasn't his wife, and when they had left each other.

"That is for you to find out I'm afraid. What you do in this life is your own choice, just remember that things are indeed different. Our agreement brought Leia back, but things had to be lost along the way."

"I don't know how to handle this." Han told him, he wasn't sure he was strong enough for this.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice…"

With that the cloaked man slowly disappeared and Han was left alone with his thoughts. His mind immediately went to Leia and her soft sweet voice.

******

*****"This will be a good holiday Han." She assured him as she crawled into his lap and kissed his chin. Han smiled and reached out to run his hands over her thighs. He could feel the warmth from her skin coming from beneath her clothing. He smirked at her, leaning in close.

"You're so sure." Han teased, not wanting to ruin her good mood. She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head.

"I am. I'm so glad we have this time together. Everything feels like its slowing down and becoming normal." She told him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Han's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her tight against him. He could feel her breath against his skin and it warmed this chilly evening.

"We'll never be normal." Han reminded her.

"We won't, but we can try like hell." She smiled, leaning in once more to kiss his jaw line. Her lips were smooth and warm against his skin. She continued to peck kisses along his jaw, a small laugh echoing out of her lips. Han closed his eyes and enjoyed her lip's movement against his skin. If this is how they would be spending the holiday season, he had no problem with that. Her lips slowly pressed to his, offering him a sweet and simple kiss, hopefully showing him how much she loved him and how happy she was in this moment. Han's eyes fluttered open and he stared at her beautiful face. Her skin looked warm and bright, her smile shining across her face. He loved seeing her happy. He loved making her happy, and right now Leia truly seemed happy. Her fingers danced over his collar, slowly slipping and rubbing against his skin. He couldn't help but sigh into her touch. These moments were some of his favorite with her. Simple moments between husband and wife. Where they could ignore the outside world and just be Han and Leia.

"I love you Princess." He told her, reaching up and pushing her braids back away from her face. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and Leia smiled.

"I love you too hot shot…I'll always love you." She whispered to him. Leaning back against the couch, Han held his wife close, enjoying this quiet moment with her.

*****

******

Han shook his head and focused back on the space around him. The cabin was silent. Only his harsh breathing could be heard. The fog in his mind was over powering him and he thought only of Leia. Everything about her screamed in his mind and he couldn't silence those thoughts. Nor did he want to. He wanted to remember what the cloaked man had called his world. He was in a new world? A new place? A world where Leia was alive. Maybe he was indeed losing his mind and this would push him over the edge. He didn't know what to believe. Did he listen to a cloaked figure that he knew nothing about, or did he ignore him. He debated it, but knew he could never deny the memories he had of Leia and Leia being his wife. Reaching over he quickly dug through some of his drawers hoping some things hadn't fully changed. Finding what he was searching for he took in a breath of relief. Holding on to his data pad, he swiped it open and began his search.

Princess Leia Organa

Hitting search, he waited as thousands of options popped up. Photos he had never seen of her, stories and articles all about what she had been working on the past few years. He stared down at her image for the longest time, trying to wrap his head around all of this. There she was, his beautiful and breathtaking wife. But she wasn't his wife anymore, she wasn't his.

Chewie said something about leaving on bad terms, Han didn't know what that meant, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

His eyes moved over the various pages, his mind trying to comprehend the new information it was seeing. The images of her looked so familiar but different at the same time. He was so used to seeing her face, each and every day, but something in her eyes was different. He couldn't pin point it, but the way she held herself was new and different. Han wasn't sure he liked it, she seemed hard and stiff. His heart tugged at the small thought of Leia truly being a completely different person. He'd have to get to know her all over again, that is if she let him. He must have watched hours of footage, anything that was available on the holonet. For a while he just stared down at her image, it seemed to be from years ago, and seemed to look much more like his Leia. Her smile was warm and offered comfort, comparing it to her images now, you could drastically see the difference.

"Who are you now Leia?" Han whispered down to the screen. Sighing he continued to scroll through the pages. He couldn't stop looking at her images and her footage, it was some how soothing to him and it helped block out the image of Leia laying silent in the medic's room. He needed to focus, that was all he knew right now. The most important thing was Leia was alive in this world, and Han didn't intend on losing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews keep the holiday spirit alive...LOL! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!

Chapter Three

Han hadn't slept, his mind was far to awake for that. He had spent the entire day and night searching and learning more and more about this version of Leia. If he was going to accept this new world he was placed in, then he needed to know as much as he could learn. His head still throbbed with memories of Leia and the words that his cloaked guest had said. He wanted to focus only on the past, at least that's what his heart wanted. But his head knew he needed to find out more about this Leia. So there he sat in his bunk, trying to ignore the absence of Leia's perfume against the sheets. It was obvious she lived on Coruscant and held a similar position to the one in his world. But he wanted to know more. Han rubbed his eyes and slowly stood from the bunk, needing to wake up. Palming the door open, Han stumbled down the hall and towards the caf machine. The moments passed and Han's tired mind zoomed away once more to his memories. It hurt so much to remember everything about her, about them. But it also calmed him thinking about how happy they had been. Reaching over for his mug, Han slowly walked to the table and sat down. Skimming through his data pad once more, he sighed hoping the hot liquid would start to work soon. Sipping his caf, he heard Chewie make his way into the galley.

"You're up early."

"I didn't sleep." Han answered.

"I'm worried about you Cub."

"I'm fine…at least I will be. How do you feel about going on a trip?" Han suggested, looking up from his data pad.

"What kind of trip and how dangerous?"

"Not dangerous, just a simple trip." Han said trying to play it down.

"To where?"

"Coruscant."

"Han?' Chewie warned, his furry head shaking from side to side.

"It's fine Chewie."

"It's not! Just because you suddenly want to see her again, doesn't mean she wants to see you." Chewie told him honestly. Han felt a stab in his heart, but he tried not to take offense to it. Whatever had happened between this Han and Leia wasn't him. He could fix this, he could find Leia and fix this world.

"She might."

"Han…the things you said to her…"

"I…I just want to talk to her about it." Han said, stopping his friend. He wanted to find out the details from Leia, not second hand from his friend. He was afraid of what she would tell him, but he also knew he had to hear the truth of this world if he was going to fix it.

"You'll have to make an appointment." Chewie reminded Han, with a sigh. "She's too important for you to just walk in and expect to see her."

"You're right!" Han said with a smile as he looked up her contact information. It wasn't as hard to find as he had expected. An open channel was listed, and Han figured that was his best bet at getting in contact with her. Pulling out his com he waited as the static line connected.

"Republic Head Quarters how may I direct you call?"

"Yes I'm trying to get in contact with Princess Organa." A silence went over the line and Han could hear quiet muttering from the other end of the call.

"Perhaps you mean Ambassador Organa?" The man questioned.

"Yes Leia Organa."

"I will direct your line." The man said with an annoyed sigh. More static sounded as Han waited for someone else to pick up. He briefly hoped it would be Leia, but knew deep down she wouldn't be taking outside calls. Even back in his world when he called her at work, her secretary always answered first. This felt weird, trying to call and make an appointment to see her. Even during the war, he never had to make an appointment to see her. He saw her all the time and when he wanted. Leia never seemed to mind, even when she was pretending she hated him. But this was different. As the cloaked figure had said, this world was very different. Han replayed Chewie's words in his mind. "Just because you suddenly want to see her again, doesn't mean she wants to see you." Han tried not to focus on those words, he wasn't sure what he would do if she denied his meeting. He wasn't sure what his next step would be. Hearing a new voice from the other end, Han sat up and pulled his attention back to the call.

"Ambassador Organa's office, how may I help you." A sweet voice answered.

"Yes…umm yes. I'm an old friend of Lei…of Ambassador Organa's. I'm coming to planet in a few days and wondered if it would be possible to meet with her." Han stumbled over his words, and Chewie shook his head, Afraid to admit that his friend could have just blown the call.

"Ambassador Organa is very busy this time of year sir. Let me check her schedule…"

"I'll take anything." Han told her.

"It looks as if she has an open slot two days from now."

"What time?"

"Exactly noon sir."

"I'll take it!" Han said a smile spreading across his face. Chewie sighed, worry for what he was setting himself up for.

"I need your name sir. To approve you through security for the meeting."

"Right, General Solo…" Han started and Chewie hit the table.

"You aren't a General anymore!"

"I mean! Captain Solo, Han solo."

"And your contact number or security code?" She asked, Han quickly rambled off the appropriate numbers, he could hear her typing them into the system on her end. She asked a few more questions, purpose of the meeting, and other prep questions he assumed were for Leia.

"Alright Mr. Solo. I will add you to her bookings and start your security process. Once you have been approved through security, your file and appointment will be sent to Ambassador Organa for approval."

"What if she doesn't approve the meeting?" Han asked, his heart sinking.

"I will notify you of any cancellations. But the Ambassador rarely turns down appointment requests."

"Alright…" Han sighed, he wanted to ask to speak to Leia, but he knew he had to do this face to face.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?' She asked him.

"That's all, thank you."

"Have a nice day." She said and quickly ended the call. Han looked down at the com and sighed. He felt good but nervous. As crazy as it was, this meeting was one step closer to finding Leia, to seeing her again. And truly finding out what this world had in store for him. Han set the com down and looked up and smiled to his friend.

"That was easy."

"Depends on if she accepts the meeting or not." Chewie added.

—----------

Han didn't know how he should feel. Part of him wanted to be thrilled and overjoyed. He had technically lost Leia, the love of his life and now today he was going to see her again. But he had to remember that this wasn't his Leia anymore. This Han hadn't seen her in years and he had no idea what he was walking into. She had accepted the meeting, that was another step in the right direction. Chewie had warned him to be nice when he left the ship today, and it reminded Han that things truly must have ended badly between them in this world. He felt an odd nausea over come him as he walked through the hangar, surrounded by all the ships. His mind moved back to the explosion and watching Leia's arm raise to push him away. He tried to shake off those memories and focus on this current time, this current world.

Looking down at the small table in front of him, Han tried desperately to calm his nerves. He prayed Leia would speak with him and wouldn't immediately throw him out. Leia was right through that door, he thought to himself as he looked up at her office door. Her assistant had been kind and greeted him with friendly smile, asking him to wait until Leia was finished with her conference call. She'd offered him coffee but he knew it would only add to his nerves. "You can't kiss her or touch her or do anything." Han chanted in his mind over and over again. The feeling of not being able to treat his wife like his wife was partly heart breaking. He only held on to the fact that Leia was alive and would be speaking with him soon.

"Captain Solo?" Leia's assistant called.

"Yeah?" He said quickly standing at the sound of her voice.

"Ambassador Organa will see you now." She said with a smile. Han hesitated for a moment before nodding and stepping forward. With one final breath he walked into her office.

The large windows showed off the Coruscant skyline. The office Han remembered was much different compared to this. In fact he remembered Leia demanding a smaller office. I'm not that important, he recalled as she rambled that night in bed. Looking from the windows, Han's breath hitched as his eyes landed on the woman sitting behind the desk. Han's eyes found hers and it was as if nothing had happened. She hadn't been hurt, he hadn't lost her, she was simply here right in front of him. His mind screamed over and over again to relax, that he had to be cautious to this situation. But his heart screamed at him to take Leia into his arms and never let her go again. The last time he had seen her she had been cold, dead and gone forever, now here she was right in front of him.

"Han…" Leia's voice said as she slowly stood from her chair.

"Leia.." Han said, managing to control the quiver in his voice.

"It's been a long time." She said, her arms crossing over her chest. "I almost didn't believe the schedule when I read it." She told him with a smirk he didn't recognize. She looked different, she held herself so different then what Han was used to. Her eyes looked the same but the usual warmth and love he found there was cold and distant. It hurt to see her look at him in such a way. Gazing around her, he surveyed her other changes. His eyes fell to her hair as she turned her head and shut her data pad off. At first he thought her braids where tied behind her head, but her hair was cut and much shorter then the long length he was used to. He wondered how he hadn't noticed that in all the images he'd been researching lately. It didn't matter now, she just looked so different.

"You cut your hair?" Han asked, the question slipping out before he had time to filter himself. Leia's fingers ran up to skim her shoulder length hair.

"Oh, yes. I guess the last time we saw each other it was much longer." Leia nodded, seeming to be lost in a memory.

"It looks nice." Han noted aloud.

"Well, thank you. I guess you missed all the holo's a few years back after I cut it. My hair was the talk of the galaxy. It's ridiculous really." Leia explained.

"Yeah I guess I missed it."

"Not exactly your type of reading." she offered and Han nodded. He didn't want to feel awkward with her, but thats all he felt. He could feel the difference between them. Here he was wanting nothing more then to take her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how he should have protected her. Meanwhile Leia's stance was stiff and numbing, she looked as if she wanted his visit over as fast as possible. How did we get here? Han questioned in his mind. His thoughts conflicting too much to focus.

"I never thought you'd get rid of the braids." Han said trying to lighten the mood, but seeing a shift in Leia's expression he knew he had spoken wrong.

"Well, there was no real reason to hold on to silly Alderaan traditions. Dying traditions in fact." She said sharply. "What can I do for you Han? Your meeting details didn't contain much information for me." She asked, trying to move the conversation along. Han flinched, he didn't like her treating him like he was just another appointment. This was going to be a lot harder then he had planned.

"It's complicated…."

"Things with you usually are. I'm sure I can keep up."

"I guess that's true." He said looking away from her hard gaze. He had practiced what he would say but it still felt silly now. "I had an accident." Han explained. Leia cocked her head to the side, for a moment Han thought he saw a flash of concern wash over her face, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"I…I'm having some memory problems. I hit my head pretty hard and I'm trying to heal…" Han offered, hoping she bought it. She stayed silent for a moment, just staring at him.

"Memory problems?"

"Yes…"

"Well what does that have to do with me?" She repeated.

"I'm trying to connect some dots, and understand some of my past. When is the last time we saw each other?" Han asked her. Leia flinched and looked away from him. She paused, as she didn't know how to continue or how to answer that question. Her jaw was stiff and her face looked pained, he watched her take a slow breath.

"You don't remember?" She bit out, her eyes hard.

"I'm sorry, I just wondered…" Han said stumbling over his words. Yes, this was much harder then he expected. "I'm sorry Leia, I don't remember what happened between us." Han rushed his words. Leia's head whipped towards him and she glared, her stare could have dropped the temperature a few degrees.

"What exactly do you remember?" She asked, her arms so tight around her body now. Han just wanted to hug her and never let go.

"We were…together…" He muttered out, his words were rushing together and he hoped she had understood him. He couldn't very well say, the last thing I remember is us married, in love and you dying.

"That was a long time ago Han. I'm sorry you don't remember, but all you need to know is that we haven't been…together. In a long time." She answered slowly, her voice sounding very political. A tone of Leia's voice that Han usually hated and that she almost never used with him. It felt fake and distant, it hurt him so much to hear her talk to him like that. This was Leia, the woman he had been closer to then anyone in his entire life, and now they were strangers.

"You can't tell me the last time we saw each other?" He asked again, trying to push her without upsetting her further.

Leia closed her eyes and tried to remember. Her head shook slightly and she took a slow breath. She tried to ignore the stabs to her heart as she remembered the last time she had seen Han. It was something she didn't dwell on, she had moved on, and the walls around her heart begged her not to go down that road again.

"I believe it was a few months after Endor."

"Endor?"

"Do you remember the battle or anything that happened?" She asked, stepping closer to the windows and creating more distance between herself and Han. "I could provide you with history files, if it would help you."

"I remember everything, we were happy?" Han questioned, wondering if they shared the same memories or if that had changed too. Leia let out a light laugh, almost a snort.

"I suppose we were for a time."

"What changed?"

"Han I can't go down memory lane with you. I'm sorry you are having these problems, but I don't understand what good it is for you."

"I just, I guess I don't understand." He said, almost pleading for answers. Leia looked at him and tried to find the right words. This was not something she wanted to get into with him. This wasn't a conversation she was interested in having with her ex boyfriend.

"I… I guess we grew apart." She said putting it mildly. "We never saw each other and when we did all we did was fight. Things were said, things happened and we both decided it was best not to see each other anymore." Leia explained.

"We both decided?"

"We both knew that is what we wanted and needed."

"But we loved each other…"

"Han…" Leia whispered, her voice almost sounding like the Leia he knew. "There was so much going on back then. The war was distracting and our feelings were clouded." Leia said quickly dismissing them, dismissing everything that had happened between them, dismissing what Han considered their love story.

"They weren't." Han disagreed.

"They were, Han. We weren't meant for anything more. This happens a lot in times of stress. Feelings start, even if there is no truth to them. The war blinded us Han. When things started to slow down, it was clear that we weren't meant to be together. It was clear that we couldn't be together. We wanted to lead very different lives…"

Han found images of their wedding flashing in his head. The way Leia looked in her wedding dress, or her bright smile as she walked down the isle to him. The way her warm hands felt in his hands. Their first kiss as man and wife, and the cheers from everyone around them as the held each other tight. His heart constricted, this Leia didn't think they were meant for more. Replaying her words in his mind, he couldn't help but get the feeling she wasn't telling him everything.

"Han are you alright?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm ok." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry if you thought…if you assumed something different had happened. I'm sorry you are having these problems. Perhaps someone will be able to help recover your memories. The medics are brilliant these days, I'm sure you'll be fixed in no time. Surely you have a life out there worth living." Leia said, trying to stay positive to the sadness of Han losing his memories. She wasn't sure how she felt about it to be honest. Part of her was mad at him for not remembering the pain that was their past, but another part of her was grateful he couldn't remember everything that happened. That way he couldn't bring it up to her.

"I guess so." He nodded.

"Where's Chewie, surely he could have answered these questions?" Leia suggested. She knew Chewie knew most of what happened, she didn't understand Han's need to come here to her.

"I wanted to see you." Han said staring deep into her eyes. Leia's heart fluttered in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Closing the walls around her heart she pushed the feelings down and away. You will not go down that road! Leia's mind screamed at her.

"Oh." She answered simply. Stepping towards her desk, she grabbed her data pad and quickly swiped through some of the reports. Anything to distract her from Han's intense gaze. "Is there anything else I can help you with Han?" She asked, not meeting his eyes. His movement caught her attention, and she looked up to see him walking closer to her desk. In that moment she was pleased her desk was so large, it put a decent distance between the two of them.

Han tried to read her expression, but he was finding it hard. He was so used to knowing what Leia thought and felt, this sense of unknown was new for him. He didn't want to leave yet and he knew that's where this was headed. Leia didn't want to talk to him anymore. He wasn't sure he would get another opportunity to speak with her, he had to take the leap.

"Will you have lunch with me?" Han suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to get some food, I figure you probably haven't ate. You never eat when you're busy working." Han said, noticing his slip when Leia offered him a confused look. "I just mean…That's what you used to be like."

"I…I'm not sure its a good idea for us to have lunch Han. It was good to see you again but I do have some work to attend to."

"Just lunch Leia."

His heart thudded against his chest, needing her to say yes. He needed more time with her, he was desperate to have more time with her. She looked up at him and then back down to her desk. He waited and watched as she bit her lip, she was trying to decide what to do. Her heart and head were telling her two different things.

"Just lunch?' Leia questioned, her own sadness for his struggle turning her soft. Their past pain was still so evident in her thoughts and her feelings, but something was different about him today. She felt sorry for him, she couldn't imagine not being able to remember her own life. Even with everything that happened between them, and the things Han had said to her, she still felt sorry for him. She wanted to be harsh and push him away, but some small part of her wondered if a simple lunch could help him feel more settled with them. Perhaps it could help him move on and the medics would be able to help him. Even if he had hurt her, she would of course want him to live his life and not suffer.

"You gotta eat right?" Han smiled. Looking back to her desk, Leia pressed a button and waited for her assistant to answer.

"Yes Ambassador?"

"Do I have lunch plans?" Leia asked her, Han's heart leaping. Inside he was dancing and shouting with excitement. He didn't bother hiding his smile as he waited for her assistant to answer.

"You do not." She said. Leia nodded and looked back to Han. Her choice was still conflicted, but she had to make a decision.

"I'm going to be leaving for lunch with Captain Solo."

"I'll make note of it ma'am."

Leia stepped towards a small closet and pulled her jacket out and wrapped it around her shoulders. Han watched, his happiness spilling out and into the room. Leia glanced at him, her heart slightly worried at how happy he looked. It's just lunch, Leia thought to herself. Securing the buttons along the front of her jacket, Leia moved towards the door.

"Shall we?" Leia questioned, moving to step towards Han for the first time since he arrived. Han's hand twitched and moved to reach for her hand. Catching himself he slowly slid his hands into his pockets and nodded, following Leia out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it, This world's Leia. Thanks for reading! This story will continue to be updated every other day. I love to hear what you guys think!! =)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing!! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story!!!

Chapter Four

Han tried to follow Leia as fast as he could, through the crowds. She had suggested a nearby restaurant, close enough that they didn't even need to take a shuttle. Leia had denied security as she left the headquarters, something that both worried and pleased Han. He was worried that in this world she wasn't being careful similar to his own, but he was also pleased to find a similarity between this Leia and his wife. It seemed like a windy day today, the chill hitting against their skin as they made their way down the path. Leia pulled her jacket close to her, feeling the chill hitting the whole of her small form. Han watched from beside her, wanting nothing more then to pull her into his arms and hold her close. Most cold days Leia would end up snuggling into Han's coat, loving the feel of his body heat against hers. But Han knew that wouldn't be happening today.

The busy square of people seemed like nothing to Leia as she walked through the people and towards a local restaurant. Han tried to keep up with her fast pace, keeping her close to his side. Leia tried not to notice how close Han continued to move to her. Her mind was in a bit of a frenzy, she wasn't entirely sure why she had agreed to a lunch with her ex boyfriend. Lapse of judgment or perhaps something deep down had missed Han. Leia quickly shook away that thought. She refused to put herself in that place again. Coming to a large glass door, Leia pointed towards it and Han nodded opening the door for her. She thanked him and quickly stepped away from him. She needed to keep space between them. She trusted her mind but couldn't trust her heart to do something stupid.

"Ambassador Organa!" Leia was greeted, and the waitress quickly escorted Han and Leia to a private booth towards the back of the restaurant. Han cringed slightly, still getting use to there not being a "Solo" on the end of Leia's name. While he had never expected her to take his last name, he was thrilled the day she told him she intended to be known as Leia Organa Solo. Hearing her name change was just another adjustment for Han. Coming to their booth Han slid across from Leia and looked down at the menu. Both were quiet, not knowing where to start or what to say. The days of casual talk between them was gone and Leia didn't know what she was expected to say to him. Not after all this time. Han glanced up at her from the menu. Leia read her menu like a long novel, her attention anywhere but Han. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. She could feel his gaze and as much as she tried to ignore it, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You're staring?"

"I'm sorry…you look beautiful Leia." Han said softly. Leia swallowed hard and looked away from him. Her face flushed but she didn't want Han to notice. They both ordered a simple meal with enough caf for the both of them. Han watched as Leia added her creams and sugars, the same way she always did. Han smirked and continued to watch her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You drink your caf the same way."

"Oh…Creature of habit I suppose." Leia said, sipping the hot liquid. The silence surrounded them now. Neither knowing what to say. Leia was trying to be comfortable and feel at ease, but when your ex boyfriend shows up after years and after a bad break up, she wasn't sure how to act. Han on the other hand wanted so bad to reach out to her and hold his wife. He had to keep reminding himself that in this world Leia was not his wife. They stayed quiet, both sipping out of their mugs. The restaurant was relatively quiet for lunch time, which left the silence even more obvious between them. Leia noted the rest of her day's plans in her head, making lists and mental notes for later. It might sound silly, but at least it gave her mind something to do, besides stare across at Han Solo. She was still so surprised to be here with him. Just yesterday his file had been sent to her for approval for their meeting. She had almost spit her caf out across the room when she read his name. Maybe she was still in denial. It's just a lunch, Leia reminded herself repeating Han's words. But everything between them was usually so much more, and she needed to keep the walls and lines in place between the both of them.

"So…" Han mumbled.

"So…" She repeated. "How's Chewie?"

"He seems fine." Han nodded.

"I guess you wouldn't really remember how he is, I apologize."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Leia."

"It's a default of mine…" She sighed.

"I mean he seems good, same old furry thing." Han smiled.

"Good, you'll tell him hello for me."

"Of course." Han nodded, his mind screaming at him to invite her back to the Falcon. But knowing that would surely scare her off, he stayed silent.

"How's the kid?" Han asked, she raised an eyebrow, before it slowly registered.

"You mean Luke?"

"Yeah, How's Luke doing?" Han asked, curious to how his brother in law was doing in this world.

"He's well."

"That's it?" Han laughed, surprised her answer was so short.

"He's off planet a lot. I see him from time to time. I assume he'll try and join me for the holiday season at some point."

"I hope he does, you shouldn't be alone."

"I spend most holiday's alone Han, It's a comfortable norm in my life."

The silence surrounded them once more. Han stared across at her, his eyes flickered to her hand and caught sight of her bare ring finger. Her wedding ring flashed in his mind. "You never got married?" Han suddenly rushed out, not knowing why he asked her that.

"Umm, no, marriage isn't really my thing." Leia said with a nervous laugh. Her fingers twitched as she grabbed for her caf once more.

"It's not?'

"No, Marriage isn't a good fit for me. I mean they tried to suggest it of course…"

"Single Prince's interested?" Han questioned, not surprised by the idea. Leia smiled softly and nodded. She thought back to after Han and her had split, everyone seemed to want Leia to have a royal wedding, no matter who the groom was. Princes popped up from all over the galaxy, everyone wanting to wed the last Princess of Alderaan. Han sipped his own caf, pleased that this Leia hadn't agreed to marry any of the Princes across the galaxy, that would have truly messed up his plan.

"I'm assuming you aren't married…" She nodded to his bare finger.

"Not that I know of." Han sighed.

"Surely your wife would know if you'd gone missing, and Chewie would have of course told you. Chances are you're single."

"I guess you're right." Han toyed with the idea of asking her something, but wasn't sure if it would be too far for her. Taking the leap of faith he started. "You never thought about us getting married?" Han asked her. Leia just stared at him, she didn't want to go there.

"Han…"

"Just a question, Leia."

"We would have never gotten married. We were too different Han, it's not something that would have happened." She answered quickly and to the point.

"Leia, that's not true…" Han started and then stopped his words. "I'm sorry we just cared for each other, at least i thought we did."

"Han…"

"What is it?" He asked, wanting so much to reach across the table and grab hold of her hand. She looked like she was struggling now, and wasn't sure how to answer him. Her lashes were fluttering fast and Han wondered if she was fighting back tears.

"How can you not remember how bad things got between us?" She questioned, turning her head to the side and looking away from him. Swallowing hard, Han took in the pain etched on her face. He could tell she was trying to hold back whatever emotion she was feeling.

"Why were they bad Leia?" Han questioned. He still wanted to know why they were apart, what was so bad? What had happened to them? He wanted to push her and ask her each and every question but he knew he couldn't, he had to ease her into this. It was a miracle she had even agreed to come to lunch with him, if what Chewie suggested was true.

"Han maybe it's best that you don't remember."

"You have to remember…" Han reminded her.

"I guess, I forget sometimes." She sighed. That was true, she made herself forget most days. It all hurt too much. When she thought back to those days after Endor her heart broke all over again. She had thought of a future with Han and all of that had went away so quickly. She had to remind herself to forget, because if not she'd break down all over again and that was not acceptable.

"Tell me Leia…"

"It's like I said, we were always a part and then when we did see each other all we did was fight. I think you were having a hard time adjusting to the things I told you and It put a wedge between us." Han offered her a confused look, not entirely sure what he would have been adjusting to. They stared at each other for a silent moment before Han spoke.

"What was I adjusting to?" Han questioned, his mind still not sure what she meant by that. Leia reached for her plate and slowly nibbled her food. She seemed to be processing how to word her next sentence. Han stared at her trying so hard to read her face.

"About Vader, and Luke And I."

"What about it?"

"Han…" She sighed once more. This was clearly something Leia didn't want to speak about. Han waited for her to continue, she had that look of pain in her eyes once more. He didn't like it, and he didn't like that any version of himself had caused it. "That we were related." Her simple words rushed his chest and he felt himself deflate. Surely that wouldn't have been what broke them apart, it wouldn't be something like that.

"Vader didn't change my feelings about you Leia! That never mattered to me." Han bit out quickly, his heart rate went up at the thought of her feeling that way. He would never judge her for her biological parents, and he would have never stopped loving her for it. Never, not even in a different world! Right?

"Han…We remember things differently it seems…"

"Leia.." He tried but she interrupted him.

"You did have a problem with it. It's understandable, a lot of people had a problem with it." Leia said trying to brush it off as if it was nothing. Han didn't understand, how could she be so casual about it. This version of himself sounded like a dick. Why the hell had she agreed to go to lunch with him?

"I can't believe that." Han whispered out, his voice so quiet Leia almost didn't hear him.

"Han, That's why we ended things. It was better that way. You couldn't get passed it. And then after the press found out it was even worse…I can't blame you for not wanting to be associated with Vader's children."

"Did I say that to you?" Han questioned, praying with everything he had that she said no. That this version of him would never say something like that to the girl he was meant to love. Leia's face cracked a bit, before she pulled herself back together.

"It doesn't matter Han, that was a long time ago."

"So I did say that to you…" He pushed further, needing to hear her say the words. He needed and wanted to know what type of man he was in this world. Leia's eyes flickered up to his and she held his gaze. He could see the pain and hurt rested deep within her dark eyes.

"After we found out….things were different and there was no going back. I understood that you didn't want this life." She said rather quickly, her words running together and coming out as a ramble. That was the first time in their conversation that Leia looked like she didn't know how to form the right words.

"Found out what?" Han asked. Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to completely change in that moment. "What did we find out?" Han questioned her, seeing her walls closing down and around her once more.

"You know Han…It was nice to see you but I have to be getting back to the office." Leia said, dismissing his last question and moving to stand up. She straightened out her dress and took one last sip of her caf. Han quickly stood up and moved to stand beside her. Leia blinked a few times, realizing how close Han was yet again. She didn't want to feel the heat between them, or have the urge to kiss him. She couldn't feel that way anymore, and she needed to get it together.

"Leia?"

"It was good to see you Han, I hope that the medics can sort out your injuries." She said truthfully.

"Yeah me too…" Han sighed, moving closer to her. He wanted to kiss her. Han watched as Leia's eyes flickered to his lips. "I'd like to see you again, Leia." Han whispered to her, hoping she felt what he was feeling.

"I'm afraid I'm very busy this time of year Han." She answered quickly and coldly. "I hope you have a wonderful Holiday." She said with a nod, before turning around and leaving the restaurant. Han stood in place staring out at where she had left. What kind of hell of a world had he found himself in.

Outside Leia quickly moved down the street and lost herself in the crowd. She didn't want to look back and she sure as hell didn't want to let the tears fall down her face. Just speaking about what had happened all those years ago ripped at her heart. And the thought that he didn't remember any of it, he didn't remember the words he said to her or what their final blow up was about, it hurt even worse. She was lost in those memories, those times of pain and hurt. She felt her face grow hard as her mind turned into defense mode. She did him a favor going to lunch with him, and she did truly hope he was able to fix his memory and his injuries. But one thing was for certain, she couldn't see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have Han and Leia's lunch! Few more clues as to what happened in the past =) Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Han slowly walked up the ramp, replaying his whole interaction with Leia. She looked so beautiful but yet so different. The way she held herself was new and very cold and stiff. She definitely wasn't the Leia he knew and loved, but he hoped to change that. Han had to do something, he had to plan something. Here he was in a world where Leia was alive and well, he had to get her back. He just needed to figure out how to fix the past mistakes this Han had made. Stepping up and into the ship, Chewie about ran him over and quickly asked him how it had gone.

"It was ok." Han said. "She says hello."

"She talked to you? You actually saw her?" Chewie asked.

"I did, she saw me and we went to lunch."

"What!" Chewie said shocked and confused.

"Don't look so surprised."

"You were pretty horrible to her back then, I'm just shocked."

"Yeah well, I'm not that guy anymore."

"As of a few days ago?" Chewie asked.

"I …I guess so."

"You gonna tell me what brought Leia up again. You hadn't mentioned her in years, then one day you wake up and she's all you can talk about. And we're flying off planet to go see her and you're having lunch with her. It's all very weird."

"It's complicated."

"It seems like it." Chewie nodded. "Maybe you're just in the holiday spirit? The one that got away?" He suggested and Han nodded softly. Yeah maybe it was something like that. A holiday miracle that brought him to this very different world.

"I'm going to head in the back, I just need some time to think."

"How is she?" Chewie asked, honestly interested in how the Princess was doing.

"She's good, I think."

"Let me know if you need something." Chewie offered, While he wasn't sure what Han was going through, he still wanted to be there for his friend.

'Thanks buddy." Han nodded, before making his way back to the cabin. Han laid himself back against the bunk and closed his eyes. All he saw was her face, her eyes, her lips, anything and everything that had to do with her.

******

****"Han!" She called as she walked through their new apartment. Everything was coming together nicely. Leia was so pleased everything had gone smoothly and that their new home was almost ready. Turning around she smiled as Han walked into the room.

"What!" He asked, lifting a heavy box into the space.

"We're almost done." She said with a bright smile, walking over and into his arms. Han quickly tossed the box aside and pulled her tightly into his arms. Leia's hands linked up and around his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers.

"Welcome home Princess." He whispered against her lips. She let out a small moan and kissed him once more. Their lips danced in a familiar rhythm, both feeling at home and content for the first time in years. Maybe it was the new apartment, or finally having a real place to call home, but they both knew deep down it was because they had each other.

"I love you Han Solo." She mumbled against his jawline.

"I love you to Leia Organa." He told her, lifting her hand up and kissing over her engagement ring.

"Soon to be Organa Solo." She reminded him, as if he would ever forget. They were a few months away from their wedding. The day when Leia would become his forever, and they could fully start their life together.

"Of course…" He smiled. Looking down at her ring Han grinned. "You like it?" Han asked.

"You know I do, you could have given me a piece of string and I would have loved it." she whispered to him, kissing across the scar on his chin.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"It's beautiful Han. I'm never taking it off." She smiled.

"I sure hope so, you're stuck with me sweetheart."

"How will I survive?' She teased with a warm giggle as she tried to move from Han's arms. His hold on her tightened and he pulled her back to his chest. He leaned over and kissed her neck softly.

"How about we break this new place in?' He whispered against the side of her ear.

"Sounds heavenly." She moaned, leaning back and kissing him once more. Slowly she pulled back and smirked. "But we have a lot of boxes to move in…" She reminded him.

"Do it later…" He suggested, his fingers moving up to unbutton her shirt. She smiled down as his fingers expertly moved across her chest and opened up the thin shirt. Feeling the cold air against her exposed skin, Leia shivered. Moving closer to her, Han pressed his body to her's blocking her skin from the air around them. Leia smiled up at him.

"Maybe the boxes can wait…" She nodded in agreement.

"They sure can." He smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck. Her finger tips dug into his shoulders. She sighed into his touch and closed her eyes, allowing herself to memorize the feel of his lips against her skin.

"Han…" she sighed, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"Princess?"

"What are you waiting for?" She asked him with a slight laugh. Laughing along with her, Han quickly lifted her up and into his arms moving her quickly down the hallway to what was now their bedroom.******

******

Han was pulled out of his memories at the sound of something moving within the cabin. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he was met with the dark cloaked man. Han just stared forward at him, should he be mad at this man, this thing? He had brought him to a world where Leia was alive, that was something, but in this world she also hated Han.

"Hello." It said to Han. Han only nodded, not knowing what to say. "I am pleased you have found your Princess."

"She's hardly mine in this world." Han said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry if the changes have been hard for you."

"Hard for me? My wife isn't my wife, she doesn't even…she doesn't care about me here."

"This may be true, but you agreed to any version of yourself and your Princess."

"I know I did…But she hates me here!" Han sighed. "She thinks I hate her! She…This version of me judged her, for something she had no control over. I never cared about Vader or who he was to Luke and Leia, why is this version of me so different?!" Han pleaded to know.

"I'm afraid this world is vastly different from your own. It is unfortunate, but something you must now live with."

"I want her back…I need her back."

"Your love seems different, unlike love I've seen before."

"We are different, we've always been different."

"Love is an interesting thing." He said, and Han nodded. Their love had always been different, he wasn't sure he had heard of other couples that started off with bickering and fighting. Most had romantic love stories, Han and Leia's love story was created during a war, in between blaster fire.

"I would have never treated her different, I loved her. I still love her so much." Han said shaking his head, he was so upset with himself. With this version of himself that he had never known and never wanted to know.

"This version of you…did treat her differently." He reminded Han.

"She's so cold and distant…." Han said shaking his head back and fourth. Still wrapping his mind around all of it. Which was worse, losing her completely or knowing she was right there in front of him but he couldn't do anything about it.

"The Princess has been through a lot." The cloaked figure noted. Han turned and glared at him, his pain was quickly turning to anger and he didn't know how to properly express it.

"Why do you care so much about me, or Leia?" Han bit out.

At first the cloaked figure stayed silent. There was an odd tension within the small cabin. Han was about to stand when the voice spoke once more.

"Neither one of you deserved her fate…It was right to fix it." He answered slowly.

"But why do you care?"

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons are those!? You have to explain why…." Han started.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for now." He said interrupting Han. Han clenched his jaw tight, truly not knowing if he should be angry with this miracle he was given or grateful. Looking back to his side Han watched as the cloaked figure slowly disappeared before Han's eyes.

Han through his head back against the bunk once more. His frustration coming to a boiling point. He didn't know what to do or to say. How was he meant to see and speak to Leia again? How was he meant to show her he was a different man? He didn't have the answers to any of this and that hurt even more. Looking to his side he found his data pad an quickly swiped it on.

The screen lit up and Han quickly scrolled through his past searches. The images of Leia flashed on his screen and his gaze stopped to stare at her. Looking over the words about her and the images made him miss her even more. Looking forward he quickly clicked on what looked to be a holo link.

The holo started and looked like footage from the press. The date from the file was dated for a few years prior, it was old news now, but could be very new to Han. Watching as people passed by the screen, Han caught sight of Leia. Her hair was still in it's long braids and she looked much like he remembered her. This couldn't be long after Endor, Han thought to himself. Which worried him, he still didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. Were they still together at this point? Where they happy and in love?

"Princess!" They all screamed at her as she walked closer to where they were filming. "Princess look this way! Right here Princess." Leia nodded towards them and stepped forward.

"Good evening." she offered with a tight smile.

"How are you this evening Princess?"They all asked.

"I am well, thank you."

"Have you come alone Princess?'

"I'm afraid this occasion was last minute and I was unable to find an escort. But you'll find I can take care of myself." Leia offered with a small smile, earning a laugh from the people around her.

"What about General Solo?" Someone called from the back. Leia's eyes briefly moved past the screen, and a flash of hurt played across her face. Han's heart constricted as he watched the pain wash over her. He knew it then, they were already done and whatever had happened between them had hurt Leia deeply.

"I believe General Solo is on a mission." She answered politely.

"There have been rumors of the two of you, That you two are in a relationship? Any truth to it?"

Han watched as Leia paused and gathered her words.

"Han Solo is a close friend to myself and my brother Luke Skywalker. Friendship is our only relationship."

"Princess are you sure there isn't more to it?'

"I don't believe I'm General Solo's type." She said, earning yet another laugh as she tried to distract the press from their personal questions. "I need to be getting inside." Leia said with a small wave to everyone.

The video stopped but Han continued to stare at the black screen. She looked heart broken, but staying strong as always, Leia was always so much stronger then him. The screen lit up as news broke about Ambassador Organa. Clicking across the data pad, Han found the alert and slowly swiped it open. Photos and video started to appear, it looked to be a holiday announcement.

"Happy Holidays!" The voice said as the page fully loaded and Han read over the event details. "We are happy to announce tickets for this years Holiday Gala have just opened up. We are pleased to spend this time with you all and look forward to hosting this gathering. Ambassador Organa and Chancellor Mothma have planned a gorgeous event and we wish you all the happiness and holiday spirit. Tickets are being sold across the galaxy so please hurry. Please buy your tickets now."

Han smirked and looked down at the screen. It was in a few days time and anyone could buy tickets. A holiday event sounded nice, a reason to see Leia sounded even better. Quickly he scanned down and clicked on the tickets. Happy Holiday's indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are =) Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! More coming soon!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoy this chapter, I hope you do too!

Chapter Six

Han had been staring at his reflection for about an hour now, he had no idea what he was doing, but he knew it would work out. His heart was jumping at the thought of seeing Leia again. He knew she would be surprised to see him, especially at this type of event. Maybe it would be better to meet around other people, perhaps the pressure would be off if they weren't alone. Han hoped so, he hoped this would work its way out. He wondered how she would look tonight. He remembered every event they got ready for and every dress Leia slipped into. The way her longer hair fell down her back as she braided it's length. Those sweet moments when Han tried to convince her to stay home and to take the dress back off. The way he would dance with her across the floor, showing everyone how much he loved her and how she was his. And always the best part of the evening, when Leia agreed it was time to go home. They never seemed to get much sleep after those events and Galas. Her bright smile from those nights would always be in his memory. While those thoughts and feelings were from a different world, he was convinced he could have those things here, with this Leia.

"Wow…" Chewie said as Han walked out of the cabin and towards the ramp. "You looking to impress some royalty tonight?" Chewie asked with a chuckle.

"That's the plan…" Han smirked.

"Han…You know I care about you and I cared for Leia. Do you think this is wise?"

"What? Going to the Holiday Gala?"

"Pushing her to see you again. Perhaps lunch was enough?" Chewie questioned.

"I need to see her again. I'm going to make this right."

"You keep getting crazier and crazier." Chewie sighed.

"The crazier the better."

"Well you look nice, hopefully the Princess appreciates that."

"Hopefully." Han nodded, she used to always appreciate when he cleaned up and dressed well. She always told him how handsome he looked, maybe this Leia would think the same way.

"Just promise me something?" Chewie asked.

"What promise?"

"Don't get arrested, I don't wanna bail you out tonight."

"Why would I get arrested?" Han laughed softly.

"If you piss the Princess off, I'm sure she has plenty of guards to pull you off."

"She won't do that." Han said sternly, hoping he was right. Leia wouldn't do that, Right? Maybe this Leia would. He felt like he needed to relearn this Leia, get to know her once again. She wasn't his wife anymore, this was something Han had to constantly remind himself of. Running his hands down his suit once more, Han looked up to his friend.

"Best of luck." Chewie said as he walked down the hall and left Han to his thoughts.

His mind wandered to the cloaked figure. Clearly he had wanted to give Han and Leia a second chance, he wanted them to try and start over. Whatever power he held, or things he had planned, he had brought Han here. There had to be a purpose for this, for all of this. And Han was convinced that his purpose was to win Leia back and spend the rest of his life with her. She could love him again, he could prove to her he was a different man. Han straightened his tie and ran his palms down his jacket, a nervous habit of his whenever he attended these things. Normally Leia's hand in his would always calm him down. He smiled hopefully. This would be a good night, he knew it. It had to be.

—---------

The Gala was huge and incredible. They weren't kidding when they said people from all across the galaxy would be attending. The line outside was large and Han checked several times to make sure he hand the bar code of his ticket. The last thing he wanted was to lose his ticket and not be able to make it inside. His nerves were growing, but he tried to focus on the idea of seeing Leia again. He knew she would be beautiful and breathtaking. He also knew he would feel calm once he laid eyes on her. Han looked up at the lights, as they flashed around him. Walking steadily into the hallway he took one last breath before he entered the main room. The decoration hung from the ceiling and the lights shimmered across crystals hanging everywhere. Even Han had to admit it looked beautiful. The holiday themes were present through out the room and the slight music playing in the background added to the atmosphere.

A waiter approached Han and offered him a drink. Han nodded and took the clear glass. He had no idea what the liquid was but he assumed they wouldn't be serving poison. His eyes darted around the room and desperately looked for Leia. He knew she would be here, this was her event. Sipping the cold liquid he cringed at it's sweet flavor, not exactly his taste, but it would do. Taking another gulp, Han walked the room. The crystals reflected beautiful lights against the walls and the floor, capturing the deep colors around them. The music shifted into a familiar holiday tune and couples slowly made their way to the dance floor. Watching their movement Han looked across the room and settled on watching the crystals reflection dance across the surfaces.

"Yes well thank you so much for joining us." Han heard her voice before he could find her within the crowd. It was like the room silenced and all he could hear was her velvety voice. His head immediately turned and started searching the room for her beautiful face. The couples moved and danced across the floor, making it hard for Han to see anything at all. Suddenly a pair moved slowly to the left and parted the way. Han had a direct line of sight to her. She was surrounded by others and was greeting and smiling to them all.

He hadn't been wrong, she looked amazing. The emerald green silk of her dress clung to her body and cascaded down her small form. The silk caught some of the crystals shimmers and brought Han's eyes up and down her body. Her bare arms caught shimmers as well, against her pale skin, moving all the way up to the green sleeves that lightly clung to her shoulders. She looked every bit like a holiday dream. Beautiful, sexy, breathtaking and everything Han wanted. His eyes stayed glued to her, taking in the way her short hair brushed against her shoulders and the way she bit against her dark red lip. She hadn't noticed him and for that he was thankful. He wanted to take in this moment and never forget how perfect she looked. If this would be his last decent holiday memory he would savor it for as long as possible.

Leia continued to talk wit her fellow Ambassadors, Senators, and political figures. The main room looked just as she had planned and everyone seemed so thrilled with how it had turned out. They hadn't had a Holiday Gala in years. This year just felt right and Leia was so pleased she could take part in it. She rarely decorated for the holiday's or celebrated at all anymore, this was a nice way to express her love for the season. She missed loving the holiday's. The days with her mother and father enjoying the beautiful holiday colors and the magic that seemed to light the room every year. She smiled sadly to herself now, thinking of her parents did that, especially around the holidays. Maybe that's why she stopped celebrating. She had Luke of course, but he was always off planet working on one Jedi matter or another. She missed him, but she understood his work. She was alone most of the time, without anyone to keep her company. Besides the occasional nightly guest.

Sensing an odd feeling around her, Leia looked from the guests surrounding her and instead moved her gaze to circle the room. She saw many familiar faces but her eyes were glued to one in particular. Han. Her breath might have caught in her throat, as she saw him standing across the room from her. He was staring right at her and she couldn't pull her gaze from him. Their eyes were locked and seemed to hold each other in a familiar way. Han offered her a small smile and she tried to respond but her face seemed to be frozen in place. She just stared at him, not sure what to think or feel. Her mind screamed at her, why is he here? While her heart beat a little faster and her eyes took in how handsome he looked.

Han took the next step and started moving towards her. He squeezed in between the dancing guests, his eyes never leaving Leia's. Her eyes seemed to track his movement, her dark brown eyes staring at him deeply. His smile brightened as he caught sight of her flushed skin. He watched as Leia excused herself from the group and slowly met Han next to the dance floor.

"Leia…" Han said his voice low and husky. His eyes continued to trail over her, landing on her lips. She was so beautiful. They must have stood there for a few silent moments, wondering what to say or how to proceed. Finding her voice, Leia slowly spoke.

"Han? what are you doing here?" She questioned, her voice seemed open and friendly.

"I told you I wanted to see you again."

"So you bought a ticket to this?" She asked, confused on what would bring Han Solo to this Holiday Gala.

"Figured you'd have to be here if you planned it…it's a beautiful party, you should be proud of yourself." Han told her, when he saw the confusion cross her face he quickly clarified. "I read that you put this together. It's amazing Leia."

"Oh well, thank you." She nodded.

"You look beautiful Leia."

"Thank you." She said again, her tone colder then it had been. She was closing herself off to him once more, desperate to keep her walls up and around herself.

"I'm still a bit surprised to see you here. It's not really your style. You don't even look like yourself." She said noting his suit.

"You don't like the suit?" Han asked surprised. His Leia always loved how he looked dressed up, not that she was against his usual relaxed attire.

"I didn't say that…" Leia quickly added. Han smirked and looked down to their feet. The length of her emerald green dress brushing against the floor. His eyes traced over it and back up to meet her eyes. "Why are you here Han?" She asked again.

"I just wanted to see you and celebrate the Holiday."

"Oh…Well I hope you enjoy yourself." She said softly, looking back over to the group she had left moments before. "I have some more people to greet and welcome…"

"Of course, Miss Ambassador." Han nodded softly, feeling brave he reached out and took hold of her hand. He knew she felt the familiar spark between them as their skin touched. Leaning over Han kissed the top of her hand softly and smiled up to her. Leia felt a blush come up her neck and heat her cheeks. Pulling her hand out of his hold, she looked away from his gaze.

"Have a good time Han." She said, walking away from him and back to the group around them. Han watched the sway of the silk shift with each step she took. The delicate fabric clung to her body and fell to the floor perfectly. She was perfect, always would be.

Han grabbed himself another drink as he watched Leia make the rounds around the large room. She greeted everyone with a smile and a hand shake. Everyone seemed to point and stare around the room to the crystals, the lights, the music and all of it. It was clear that everyone loved the event and Leia was thankfully getting all the credit. Han couldn't remove the smile from his face as he watched Leia in her element. It was a secret pleasure of Han's, watching her interact with her fellow politicians or handle the presses questions and comments. She was such a strong force and he loved watching her do her thing.

While Leia did smile and greet everyone with kindness, Han couldn't help but notice the smile never met her eyes. When Leia smiled for real, her eyes sparkled and her face flushed. Or there was her other smile, the fake one as Han called it. She only used it at work or when she was expected to be courteous to delegates and leaders. Han had joked about her fake smile for years. Leia always suggesting he was seeing things and that she only had one smile. But Han knew her real smile and her fake smile. And tonight her smile never once reached her eyes.

Leia sighed and slowly excused herself from the newest group of guests. Everyone was so thrilled with her and she tried to be happy about it, but she felt a sense of nerves and uneasiness now. She wanted to know why Han was here. She didn't buy his story of wanting to see her again or being in the holiday spirit. She worried he wanted something, she was also worried that he might be telling the truth. That he really was there to see her and talk with her again. That scared her most of all, she couldn't let herself think that way. Or allow herself to be swept up in Han Solo again. Too much time, too many harsh words shared, there was too many things to take into account and too many things that could never be fixed. There was no going back.

Stepping to the bar, Leia ordered herself a drink and waited patiently against the counter top. She wanted to look over the room and find where Han was hiding, but she knew that would do her more harm then good.

"Ambassador Organa." She heard someone say from the side of her. Turning around Leia was met with another familiar face. Looking up Leia smiled and greeted the man before her.

"Maddox." Leia greeted with a small nod and another smile.

"You look beautiful tonight Leia." he whispered his voice hushed now. She looked down to her finger tips and nodded her head softly. His dark brown eyes bored into hers as he moved to stand beside her. Leia turned reaching for her drink once more, sipping the cold liquid before looking back up to Maddox's face.

"It's good to see you Maddox."

"As always Leia." He said reaching up to brush a stray hair from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch. His finger tips were warm and some what soothing. Flickering her eyes open she met his gaze, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You really look beautiful." Leia tried to smile but she couldn't help but compare his words to Han's. It didn't sound as good coming from Maddox. She hated herself for feeling that way, but Han always had a way of making her heart flutter, Maddox would never be Han and she'd known that for a while.

"I didn't know you were attending the Gala." Leia told him, looking up to meet his intense stare.

"You're quite special Ambassador, I knew this wouldn't be an event to miss." He smiled, his white teeth catching the crystals reflections from across the room. Leia nodded softly and watched as he moved to run his hand up her bare arm.

Han about dropped his glass as he watched the tall man approach Leia. At first he assumed it was another guest for Leia to greet, but the feel to them quickly changed. Han watched as Leia sipped her liquid and spoke to the man in front of her. His Light hair was greased back away from his face, making it clear to see when he was speaking to Leia. She offered him a smile and closed her eyes at his touch. Han watched each and every move the man made, from the slight touch against Leia's face. To the way Leia turned into his embrace as he whispered words into her ear. He wanted to know what he was saying, he needed to know who the hell this guy was. The logical side of his brain begged him to not question it. You wouldn't like that answer, his mind told him.

Han watched as his fingers traced Leia's bare arm. She nodded something and her lips moved, answering a question of his. Han swallowed deep and his heart thudded against his chest. His heart felt like it was ripping from inside him. He wanted to look away but couldn't find it in him to close his eyes. He watched as Leia's red lips whispered back to the man in front of her. His arm slid down Leia's side and gently rested against her hip. Han felt his fist clench and his scowl spread across his face. "Don't touch her!" His mind screamed over and over again. "She's my wife!" His mind added, fueling Han's anger. "No she's not." The other part to his insane thoughts said. Stepping forward, He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if this ended badly, he wasn't going to stand by and watch as this guy touched her! While she let him touch her like that! He pushed his way through the crowds of people. When suddenly someone grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell!" Han exclaimed, as he turned to face the stranger that had grabbed him. He swallowed hard and looked at the cloaked man before him.

"You can't Han." He told him.

"Why would you care?!"

"You'll ruin this with her! If you rush over there and cause a scene she will never speak to you again." He explained to Han. Han glanced over to Leia, she still stood next to her mystery man. He didn't want to admit it,but the cloaked figure was probably right. Looking back to his hidden face, Han clenched his fists.

"Why would you bring me here?"

"You wanted a second chance!"

"At what? Watching Leia go off with someone else? What a happy love story."

"You need to have more faith!"

"Lost faith the day I lost my wife!"

"Even after all of this?"

"I…"

"You have been given a gift Han, a miracle! Don't ruin, or you'll live the rest of your life regretting it." He quickly said, before releasing his hold on Han and moving to walk away into the crowd. Han looked to Leia once more and watched as the blonde man slowly took Leia's hand and kissed her fingers softly. They both nodded to each other before the man walked away and Leia greeted other guests.

—-------

Leia felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around, finding Han staring deep into her eyes. His eyes looked intense and she briefly held concern for him.

"Dance with me Princess?" Han asked her.

"Oh…I'm not really dancing tonight."

"A favor for an old friend…" Han tried. Leia hesitated, looking down to his outstretched hand.

"Just a quick one." Leia said taking hold of his hand as they walked toward the dance floor. Han felt a joy of electricity fly through him as their skin touched and she held on to his hand. Walking out on to the floor, a fast tempo song played, making the feel much more comfortable for Leia. Han twirled her around the floor, before pulling her back to his side. Leia kept her hand in his nice and tight. Leia's body moved against Han's and he tried to focus on her face and not the way her warmth made him feel.

"Are you having a good time?" Leia asked as they moved back and fourth to the beat of the music.

"It's been lovely…" Han said with a bitter tone. "So is that guy your boyfriend?" He asked, figuring he was at least allowed to ask about him. Leia stared at him silently for a moment before she snorted out a laugh.

"Watching me Captain Solo?" Leia asked, wondering how on earth he thought he had a right to be jealous. Not after all this time.

"I like watching you." He said, surprising her and making her heart beat faster.

"Well my sex life isn't any of your concern."

Han's heart dropped at her confirmation. Images of Leia kissing that man flashed through out his mind, Leia allowing him to touch her, or remove her clothing. He swallowed hard as he imagined Leia with anyone else but him. He didn't like the images his mind was creating. Leia caught sight of his flash of discomfort but she pushed it a side.

"I'm sure you have someone, or a few someones. I highly doubt Han Solo has stayed celibate all these years." Leia said with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood of their dance.

"Maybe…Why didn't you mention him at lunch?" Han asked.

"Why would I mention him?"

"He seems to be important to you…"

"Not that it's any of your business but it's not like that between us. He's a friend, of sorts."

"Looked like more then friendship."

"And if it was? It has nothing to do with you Han, you have no right to question who keeps my bed warm. You've been gone for a long time."

"Leia…" Han tried, not wanting her to fully blow up at him.

"I'm not going to make a scene here Han."

"I don't want to make a scene. I want to see you happy Leia." Han admitted, as much as it hurt him. He would always want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Maddox is a friend, who happens to be single as well. It's a convenient relationship."

"Oh…"

"So you've heard all about me, what about you Captain? What's her name? The latest conquest?"

"I don't remember."

"Right…" Leia nodded, remembering his "Memory" Problems. She wondered if he was using that as an out, instead of answering her question. She knew he'd been with other people, most likely too many to count. And she didn't want to think about who they were.

"I didn't mean to upset you Leia."

"I know." Leia nodded.

"I was just curious…"

"I know…" she whispered again. Neither could or would ever admit it, but cloud city flashed through both of their minds at her simple words.

The song slowed and came to a stop, everyone clapped and smiled around the dance floor. Leia clapped along and offered Han a small smile.

"Thank you for the dance Captain…" A slow song started to sound through out the large room and Han quickly grabbed for Leia's hands once more.

"Han?" She questioned when his arms wrapped around her and swayed softly.

"One more dance?" He said, their tempo slow and gentle.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Leia said softly looking down to where their bodies were pressed together.

"It's a good idea. It's just a dance Leia." Han sighed into her touch. Leia wanted to pull away and move as far from him as she could. But she felt such a great comfort in his arms, she always had. Laying her head against his chest, Leia took a shaky breath and wondered what the hell she was doing.

Han was surprised and shocked, but he wasn't complaining. The feel of Leia resting her head to his chest was so natural for them. Most nights they slept this way, Leia draped over his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her form. He missed it. The nights he had spent without Leia, in this new world had been lonely and confusing. He'd wake up in a sweat, wondering where Leia was and what had happened. Then he would remember seeing her lifeless body and it would all come back to him.

Han swayed with Leia's body, the whole world disappearing around them. Leia lost herself in their movement, his hands felt so gentle against her back and the sound of his steady heart against her ear was lulling her into relaxation. Her mind flickered around to memories with this man, some good, really good. But then her mind thought to the end, and how bad things got. Han felt her tense and looked down at her distressed face.

"I should really get back…" Leia said pulling away from his arms.

"Alright…" Han said not wanting to push her any further.

"Thank you for coming tonight Han."

"Always…" He smiled, leaning in and surprising them both when he kissed her forehead. Leia's eyes fell shut, remembering just how soft his lips were. Her mind went far away then, lost in his touch, in their closeness. Han smirked down at Leia's awed expression, as he slowly pulled back from her.

"Good night Han." She said softly.

"Good night Princess."

Han watched her step away and walk over to speak with a new group of people. It hadn't been perfect but it was getting better. If only he could just jump ahead and have her back now. Looking across the room, Han caught sight of a familiar cloaked figure. Han cocked his head to the side, wondering if he had been watching them dance. Han almost stepped towards him, but he seemed to disappear before Han even had a chance. Sighing, Han took one last look at Leia before he moved to leave the Gala.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Han slept well that night, spending some time with Leia at the Gala helped his spirits and calmed his nerves a bit. He of course dreamed about her again and their life together as man and wife, but the dream ended with their slow dance at the Gala. He'd treasure that moment, even if he couldn't make this world work in his favor, he would always remember how she felt against him as they swayed to the holiday music. Han could hear voices coming from the main hold of the ship, he tried to focus on them, but he was still in and out of sleep

"Cub wake up!" He heard Chewie yell as he pounded on the cabin door. Han groaned and rolled over, his head hiding under his pillow. "Wake up!" Chewie yelled again.

"If he's still sleeping I can leave!" Han suddenly heard Leia say. Leia! Leia was here, on the Falcon. Han quickly stood up and rushed to the door. The door barely slid open when he slammed right into Chewie's chest. Han stumbled and about fell to the floor before his friends furry arms steadied him. Looking up he met Leia's worried gaze.

"Leia!" He said what a bright smile, taking her appearance in. Her face looked flushed from the cold and her outfit looked rather cozy. With her knee high boots and her fluffy jacket.

"Han." she nodded.

"Calm down would you cub?" Chewie asked from the side of him. "You didn't even get dressed, Gods." Chewie mumbled under his breath. Han looked down, realizing he was still in his sleep pants without a shirt on. Han looked up, catching Leia's stare across his chest. He smirked and watched as she blushed and quickly looked away. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry, maybe this is a bad time." Leia suggested, turning away from Han and moving towards the ramp.

"Hey! Now's a great time!"

"Are You sure?" She asked, still keeping her back to him.

"Leia, whats up?"

"I…I just figured the Falcon would be here and I didn't know how to get a hold of you." She rambled, slowly turning to face him. She made a note to look from his neck up, and Han noticed with a chuckle.

"You're always welcome here Leia."

"Right…Well here's the thing. Luke is in town." Leia started.

"That's good, is he staying for the holiday?" Han asked, hoping Leia wouldn't be alone.

"I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I mentioned that I had seen you. He was interested."

"Meaning?" Han said cautiously.

"He wants us to all have dinner."

"All of us?'

"Yeah Luke, me, you and Chewie. It's been years and since we've run into each other again, he wanted to see you as well." Leia explained.

Han smiled at the thought, of course he would love to see Luke. He wondered if this world's Luke was different too. And how different? Looking back to Leia, he realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh! I'd love to. We'd love to, right Chewie?" Han said looking back to the Wookie.

"Of course Princess."

"It's Ambassador these days." She smiled up at him. "Let me give you my address." Leia quickly dug through her purse and pulled out a small card. She handed it to Han slowly and waited for him to read over the numbers. "Do you know where that is?" She asked.

"I'll figure it out." He nodded.

"Well we were thinking tonight? If you don't already have plans. I'm off for the rest of the holiday and we figured…"

"Tonight is perfect Leia." Han said interrupting her with his excitement.

"Alright." She said nodding softly. "How about 7?"

"We'll be there."

"Luke's cooking so you don't have to worry about me poisoning you." She said and Chewie laughed. "Well I should get going."

"Let me walk you out." Han offered and Leia smirked at him.

"You'll freeze out there." She said, tightening her own jacket around her waist. "I'll manage. I'll see you tonight Han. It was good to see you again Chewie."

"Always a pleasure Princess."

"Han…" She nodded with a simple smile before she made her way off the ship and out of sight. Han stared down after her for a while, replaying the event that just took place.

"She seems lovely as ever." Chewie noted aloud.

'She is, she's perfect." Han smirked, his eyes glazed over. He looked like a love sick teenager.

"Hey lover boy! You ever think that Luke is pissed at you? You and his sister had quite the blow out." Chewie reminded him.

"He wouldn't have suggested dinner."

"Sure…Do I have to protect you if he tries to kill you, because honestly I'm not sure how good I would be against a Jedi."

"He's not going to kill me." Han sighed, walking over to grab some warm caf.

"You say that now."

"Let me enjoy this moment!" Han snapped.

"Yeah yeah." Chewie said leaving Han to his thoughts of the dinner tonight.

—-

Han and Chewie waited outside Leia's apartment door. After confirming who they were downstairs the security finally let them up. Han was nervous but excited at the same time. Any opportunity to see Leia again.

"Are we going to go inside?" Chewie asked from Han's side.

"I suppose we should ring the bell." Han said, feeling a sense of weirdness at having to ring the bell to Leia's apartment. They'd been living together for so long, they'd been married for so long. It was hard to let go of those memories from his lost world. Not waisting any time, Chewie quickly reached out and rang the bell.

"Chewie!"

"What!"

"I was still processing!"

"Processing what!? I'm hungry."

The door quickly slid open, revealing Leia. She smiled brightly at Chewie and leaned in to give him a hug. No surprise she looked absolutely beautiful. Even in a simple dark purple dress, she was so perfect. Han couldn't help but stare at her as she greeted Chewie and welcomed him to her home. Han nearly jumped as he felt Leia's arms around him. She was hugging him, realizing what was happening Han quickly hugged her back. Moving closer to her and pulling her body to his like he had at the Gala. Leia's warm skin felt amazing through the fabric of her simple dress and her hair smelled fresh and delicious. Pulling his mind back in check, Han realized he probably shouldn't be smelling her unless he wanted her to kick him out before dinner even started.

"Come in." she said, pulling Chewie and Han both inside. "Luke!" She called out to him. Han waited and watched as Luke walked into the room. He greeted Chewie with a smile and a bright personality, however when he turned to Han it was very different. His face went hard and his eyes narrowed. Han couldn't recall ever seeing Luke look at someone like that. The cold stare reminded him of Leia when he had first went to her office. The past was clearly playing a role in this dinner, even if Han didn't remember this world's history.

"Luke…" Han said with a forced smile. Luke only nodded and turned his attention back to Chewie. Leia sighed behind her brother and offered Han a sad smile from behind Luke's back. Han nodding in understanding, at least he thought he understood. Han would have felt protective of Leia if someone hurt her too, in this case he happened to be the asshole that had caused her pain.

"It's good to see you kid."

"Not really a kid anymore." Luke bit out.

"Well of course not. You and Leia are big adults now." Han tried to joke but Luke didn't respond. Instead Leia interrupted them.

"Maybe we should have some drinks. I have wine, sparkling water, I grabbed some whiskey if you like…" She trailed off.

"Whiskey would be perfect." Han said, hoping the drink would calm his heart. Leia nodded and quickly moved to pour the drinks. Han quietly followed her and offered to help her. Any excuse to be close to her.

"Can I help?" Han asked her. She looked up, her lashes fluttering open.

"You're a guest." She reminded him.

"Well, you're a Princess." he smiled.

"Ambassador." She reminded him. "And I hardly have hired help." She smiled. Looking over his shoulder Han glanced at Luke. He was smiling and talking to Chewie like no time had past.

"Does Luke want me here?" Han asked her. Looking a little surprised by his question, Leia too glanced over her shoulder at her brother.

"I think he does, you have to understand I think I shocked him when I said I had seen you. That I had lunch with you and then the Gala."

"So I haven't seen Luke in a while either?" Han questioned, wanting to be sure he understood. In his world Luke and him were close and still very good friends, if anything they had only grown closer after Han and Leia married. It seemed that here, in this world Luke was still upset over what had happened. And Han wasn't sure he could blame him.

"I don't think you've seen each other, It was best for all of us to separate."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Han…It was a long time ago and you don't even remember. Here's your whiskey." She said taking a sip of her own.

"No wine?" Han asked, knowing her usual drink.

"I've gotten accustomed to whiskey over the years."

"Good to know." Han smirked. Leia offered him a small grin. It was progress and he would take anything he could. He watched as a stray hair fell across her face and he ached to push it back behind her ear. He just wanted to touch her, a simple touch. Like taking hold of her hand, or kissing her forehead like he had done at the Galla. Leia nodded to the dining room and Han slowly followed her out of the room. For now he was stuck watching Leia from a far.

Everyone sat around the table, looking over the delicious meal Luke had prepared for their long lost friends. The conversation was quiet, nothing too deep as everyone tried to remain civil.

"So Han, what have you been up to the last few years?" Luke asked.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that…I can't remember a lot of it." Han added. He thought he saw Luke's eyes roll before he answered.

"Right, Leia mentioned that. Must have been some accident to wipe out all those memories."

"Yeah I guess I'm lucky it didn't do more." Han added.

"Have the medic's found anything out?" Leia asked.

"He hasn't been to see them!" Chewie added from his side of the table.

"What! Han!" Leia scowled. Han glared at his friend and tried to think of a logical explanation. In reality he had no memory problems, there had been no accident. But how do you explain to a group of old friends that you're from a different world. A world were he and Leia were married and in love and where Luke didn't look like he wanted to kill him with his lightsaber.

"I'll get there."

'If it was that serious you should have gone already." Luke said with an odd tone. Han swallowed hard, Luke didn't buy the story at all. Maybe he could tell Luke what had happened. He was a Jedi, maybe he would understand and be able to help Han. Then again the whole idea sounded so crazy, Han was afraid they'd have him put away. I mean it sounded crazy to Han and he was living it.

"I'll make an appointment." Han said to Leia with a smirk. Luke glared further at him and everyone changed the course of the conversation, until Leia and Chewie stood to take the plates. As soon as Leia was out of ear shot, Luke began.

"So what's the story?" He bit out.

"What story?" Han asked.

"You're not fooling me, Han. Why are you here?"

"Just meeting old friends."

"Why did you go to see Leia? Why now? After all this time?"

"I just wanted to see her…I…"

"What do you want from her?"

"I'm not allowed to miss her?" Han asked him and Luke laughed.

"No your not! Not after what you put her through. She deserves better then you Han."

"If you'd just listen…"

"I don't need to listen, I was around back then. My memory is just fine."

"Your sister can choose who she spends time with."

"You'll break her heart again." Luke sighed shaking his head back and fourth. "And I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

"I won't!" Han bit out.

"So you are interested in her again?"

"I didn't say that." Han said trying to back track now.

"I want you to stay away from her. It would be best for everyone. You don't want her life, you made that clear. You didn't want her or the things that came along with her."

"You don't control her Luke."

"Why are you doing this? Do you want so bad to hurt her again?"

"I won't hurt her!"

"Sure you won't. I find it a little funny that you can't remember everything you said to her, did to her. It's convenient that you don't recall any of it."

"Luke…"

"She's different then she was before. She doesn't let anyone in anymore. She barely lets me in! Don't think it will be so easy to get back into her heart." Luke said, quickly standing and moving to find his sister.

—-

Luke had disappeared into the kitchen and didn't even bother saying goodbye to Han. Leia had walked them to the door, thanking them once more for coming over.

"Always good to see you Princess."

"You too Chewie." She said hugging the large wookie. Her small figure disappeared in his big furry arms and Han chuckled. "You'll have a good holiday?" Leia questioned Chewie, as she pulled back from their hug.

"Of course, I'm not sure where we'll be." Chewie answered, glancing over to Han.

"We'll be here through the holiday." Han said quickly, he wasn't going anywhere.

"You hate Coruscant." Leia laughed.

"It has it's perks." Han smiled, making Leia's face heat once more.

"We should get going cub." Chewie told him, with one last smile to the Princess, Chewie slowly walked from the apartment, leaving Han and Leia alone.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Of course, I'm sorry if Luke was hard on you…He's protective of me I guess."

"I understand."

"I'll explain to him again that there's nothing weird going on here." She said motioning between the two of them.

"Oh."

"I think he's worried we were going down memory lane." Leia laughed.

"Right…The Gala was a nice little reminder." Han offered.

"It was nice, but we're friends Han…you know that right?" She asked turning her head to the side, glancing up to read his face.

"I know, I like being your friend Leia."

"Good, Have a good Holiday Han." She smiled once more, leaning in and hugging him. He quickly hugged her back, her body fitting so perfectly in his arms. Pulling back slightly, Leia caught his eyes, before her dark brown gaze flickered down to his lips. "She wants you to kiss her!" Han's mind screamed at him. He wanted to, gods did he want to kiss her. But he also knew it would get him no where if he scared her away like that. He settled for a simple kiss against her forehead, similar to the kiss he had given her at the Gala.

"Goodnight Leia."

"Goodnight Han." She whispered back to him.

—-

Han paced the cabin a board the Falcon. He didn't know how to get a hold of his cloaked friend and he had questions and concerns. So he waited for him to appear. He waited and waited, watching as the hours passed. Slamming his hand against the ship he swore under his breath.

"You seem stressed." A voice said from behind Han. Quickly turning around he found what he had been waiting for.

"I've been waiting for you!"

"I noticed." The cloaked man said.

"I have a problem."

"You Han Solo have several problems."

"Listen to me! I think I'm getting close to Leia, we're no where near where we should be but she's opening up to me again. With some time we could be back to where we were."

"What's the problem?" He questioned.

"Luke, my brother in law…or I guess he's not… Leia's brother doesn't trust me. He doesn't want me near his sister."

"I see. This version of you was not kind to the Princess."

"I know that damn it! But I have to try and fix that."

"I understand…What does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"I could tell Luke! He's a Jedi, he'd understand!" Han said proud of his plan. He now knew he had to tell Luke and then Luke could help Leia to realize how different Han was. How he was a different man, not the man she remembered.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. This…" He said pointing around the room. "All that I've given you is hard to explain, even to a Jedi. I'm afraid this has never been done before. You have been gifted with this miracle."

"Why am I special?" Han questioned, his anger starting to rise as this cloaked man turned down his idea for help. Luke could have helped him, but now he was back to nothing. Sure Chewie knew he was different but he assumed he'd hit his head, just like Leia. He was all alone in this crazy world.

"You and the Princess are special." He nodded.

"Why?"

"I must go, I'm sorry for your discomfort." He said slowly, as his image slowly started to fade away. Leaving Han alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

He didn't really know why he was here or what he was doing, but something told Han Solo that he should go out shopping today. It was the Holiday season, perhaps he could pick up an item for Chewie, or maybe even Leia. She had been civil with him and he even dared to call them friends. Even after Luke's warning, Han couldn't help himself. He wondered if his Leia, his wife from his world would find him silly in this life. Would she find him desperate to find any version of her, or would she understand how much his heart ached and begged to be with Leia again. It was all very confusing. Thinking of two different Leia's gave him a headache, and he debated if he should try and forget what Leia and him had once had, worlds away.

Stepping inside the next shop, Han was rushed by a swarm of people. It seemed that this was the shop to be in. Everyone was screaming and grabbing at items, while Han casually walked the aisle's, not sure what he was really looking for. Stepping up to the jewelry section. Han's eyes caught sight of a bright crystal. It reminded Han of the wedding ring he had given Leia. The one she had loved so much, she couldn't stop staring at if for days. The ring Han kissed across every chance he got. It reminded him of his wife. He wanted to buy that necklace for Leia, but tried to remind himself how inappropriate that would be in this odd world.

"Shopping for Jewelry now?" He heard from beside him. Quickly looking over he was surprised to see Leia standing before him. Leia looked beautiful as always, clearly bundled up for the cold weather. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her face looked flushed from the cold weather. Her eyes held warmth, which Han gladly welcomed. She smiled and nodded towards the necklace. "It's beautiful…She's a lucky girl."

"What?" Han asked, his eyes flickering back to the necklace before moving to Leia. He was confused, before he suddenly understood what Leia meant. "No! No, there's no girl. I was just looking around."

"Are you sure?" Leia smiled, stepping forward and looking at the necklace. Her fingers traced over the cold strand, moving down to ghost her finger tips over the crystal.

"I'm pretty sure…" Han said, mesmerized by her movements.

"It is beautiful, the light hits the crystal just right." Leia noted, her deep chocolate eyes staring down at the piece of jewelry.

"It is nice." Han agreed.

"You have that look in your eyes." Leia said with a smirk, glancing towards him.

"What look in my eyes?' Han asked with a small laugh. Leia's face suddenly paled and she looked back to the necklace. "Leia?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…" She said dismissing her words. Han stared at her confused, as she slowly finished her thoughts. "I was just thinking of something from years ago." Leia admitted

"You can tell me." Han smiled, wanting her to continue. "I…I was just going to say I used to see you look at me like that…I'm sorry." Leia quickly said with a sigh. "It was my mistake. I didn't mean anything by it." She said, her face turning red.

"I did look at you like that…" Han agreed, knowing very well he still looked at her like that. He stared at her with love and want, like she was the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy.

"I just thought you were shopping for your girlfriend. I'm sorry I made this weird." Leia said with a nervous laugh.

"No girlfriend." Han assured her, shaking his head. He'd love to tell her how much he still looked at her like that, or how much he wanted to buy that necklace for her. To see it hanging around her beautiful neck, against her pale skin. "So what brings you out?" Han asked.

"Well I still haven't gotten Luke a gift, and now that I know he'll be around for the holiday."

"Right, better get your brother something." Han nodded.

"He's so hard to shop for, he doesn't usually care for material possessions. I suppose It's a Jedi thing…" Leia explained.

"You'll find something for him."

"I haven't seen him the last few holiday's. I wasn't planning to get him a gift." Leia smiled softly, happy her brother would in fact be around, but stressed that she hadn't thought a head.

"I can help you find something?" Han offered quickly, any reason to spend more time with her.

"I'm sure I'll manage, I was tempted to send my assistant out but that's a little insensitive. What about you? Buying for Chewie?"

"I'm not sure yet…Just looking around." Han said, running his fingers through his hair. "So is Luke staying at your place?" Han asked, changing the subject back to them.

"Oh no, he has his own place for when he is around."

"Well that's nice to have your own space." Han suggested.

"It is, I suppose. It's a comforting quiet, I guess."

"It is a big place though." Han noted, thinking back to how large her apartment had looked. It was way bigger the the home he had shared with his wife in his world. He wasn't sure why such a small Princess needed such a large home.

"I didn't pick it." She added, looking back to some of the other items on the aisle they were on. She wasn't a fan of her apartment, Han was right it was large and didn't hold any feeling of home.

"Big for one person."

"I guess so, I don't know if I notice." Leia shrugged. Deep down, she knew very well that she noticed just how big her apartment was. And how lonely it felt living their alone. Being by herself was hard on her, but she had to manage. She forced herself to manage. An awkward silence surrounded them, neither knowing what to do or to say.

"Weird that fate keeps bringing us together." Really solo that's what you came up with? Han asked himself.

"Ummm…" Leia tried to laugh, but it stuck in her throat. Now wasn't the time to fight about Han, about how fate didn't exist. "We both just needed to shop for gifts." Leia corrected.

"Right…"

"Listen Han, I don't want you to get the wrong idea…' Leia started when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me young man." Turning Han and Leia faced a little old lady. She smiled up at Han.

"Yes?" Han asked her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation you two, but I can't reach this top shelf, would you mind dear?" She asked Han, pointing to one of the nearby shelves. Han quickly nodded and reached up, grabbing the box down for her. "Oh you sweet boy!" She cheered, giving Han a quick hug. Leia smiled as she watched Han hug the tiny woman, who was shorter then even Leia.

"Anytime Ma'am." Han smirked.

"You two are adorable, you better buy her that necklace." She told Han, pointing to the crystal hanging next to Leia. "It would be a wonderful gift for the Mrs." She nodded towards Leia with a warm smile. Leia's heart dropped and she quickly opened her mouth to correct the old woman.

"You know we were discussing it." Han said stopping Leia's words and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Leia tensed, but slowly relaxed into his hold. She forgot how wonderful it felt to be in Han's arms. "I figure it would be a good gift for my wife, but she doesn't like to be spoiled." Han teased, completely missing how uncomfortable Leia looked or the pain that flashed across her face.

"Oh my dear! Let your husband spoil you. It is a beautiful gift."

"Yes it is Ma'm." Leia nodded her voice coming out tight.

"Oh my dear, you two remind me of my late husband and I. I can see it in your eyes, how much you two love each other. Now you hold on to her boy! You wouldn't want someone like that slipping away from you." She told Han and he quickly nodded. He knew all about losing Leia and he had no intention of doing it again. He needed her, wanted her, had to win her back. He couldn't stop dreaming about making her his wife again in this world. So they could get back to what they were in the world he missed and longed for.

"Have a good holiday Ma'am." Leia said with a smile for the woman. She thanked Han once more, before the old woman walked away and waved to Han and Leia. Han smirked as he watched her walk away. He stayed planted in his spot beside Leia, feeling so relaxed with his arm around her and her rested against his side. It felt like home.

Turning back to Leia, he watched as she pulled away from his embrace. He smiled down at her red face and decided to change the subject.

"Leia, how about we grab some hot caf, it would boost our shopping energy and it's freezing out." Han said with a light hearted laugh. Leia stayed quiet, looking down between them. "Leia?"

"Why would you tell her that?" She bit out, her eyes flashing up to meet his. He quickly caught on to her anger and moved to quickly fix the mess he had just created.

"I…I didn't want to disappoint her." He tried to explain, but Leia took another step away from him.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Leia…" He tried, but she interrupted him.

"I should really be going Han." She said moving to walk past him, without thinking he grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. Her skin was so warm as he held her wrist. Leia looked down to his hand grasping her arm and frowned.

"Leia?' He questioned, looking up into her eyes. The warmth was gone and all he saw was cold annoyance with a hint of pain.

"I have to go Han, good luck with your shopping." She said, shrugging out of his hold and stepping back.

"How about that caf? Just a quick cup, maybe we can brainstorm what to get Luke?" Han suggested once more. His mind chanted over and over, please say yes please say yes!

"No. I can't get caf with you." She said quickly and without a second glance, she turned and walked out of the store. Leaving Han alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short chapter but something that needed to be added in! aww Leia trying to deny those feels ;) Thanks for reading! I'm actually excited for you guys to read the next Chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Han stared up at the top of his ship. He hadn't moved for a few hours, too lost in his own thoughts to do anything productive. Only one thing was on his mind, Leia. She would always be on his mind, even if things didn't turn out the way he wanted them to, Leia would always remain in his thoughts and his heart. He'd been laying back against his bunk simply debating his next move. Every time he thought he made progress with Leia, something put another wall between them. He knew she cared about him, he could read that in her eyes every time they spoke or saw each other. But the real question was this new version of him enough to erase the pain of the past. He was a different man, Han repeated in his mind. He wanted to prove and show Leia how different he was, how he could make her happy again. She tried to pretend she was happy or at least some what happy, but Han could read through that. Her hard exterior showed it all. She didn't have to be lonely anymore, she could be happy and loved once more.

Han quickly jumped from his bunk, and grabbed for his jacket. Stepping out of the cabin, Chewie was surprised to see him up and awake. He watched as Han shrugged his jacket on and walked to exit the Falcon.

"Where are you going?" Chewie asked him, turning his head to the side and examining the look on his friends face.

"You know where I'm going." Han said quickly.

"Han, It's late?"

"I need to see her."

"Be careful cub!" Chewie warned, as he watched Han run down the ramp and into the cold weather. Shaking his head back and fourth, the wookie hoped Han didn't mess things up again.

The cool Coruscant air sent goosebumps up and down Han's body. But he fought through the conditions and quickly found a shuttle to take him to Leia's side of town. Looking out and around at the city as the shuttle flew through and in between the buildings, Han really did hate this planet. He'd only agreed to stay on Coruscant for Leia's career, but looking back on it now, he should have pushed harder to move away. Somewhere peaceful, where Leia could have relaxed and none of this would have happened. Han watched as lights flashed out and around him, each building seemed to be in the holiday spirt, featuring bright lights and decorations in their different windows and balcony's. He tried to steady his heart beat but part of him knew it wouldn't calm down, even if he tried.

The shuttle slowly came to a stop and Han looked out at the familiar area. Leia's apartment was just a short walking distance from this stop. Walking back into the cold air, Han tugged his jacket closer to his body and started his journey. He wasn't a fan of the cold, he'd always preferred warmer weather, but he'd brave the chilly weather for Leia. Hell he had stayed on Hoth for her, he could handle a Coruscant winter. It was late and Han hoped Leia was still awake, he needed to see her and speak with her. Please be awake, Han said quietly to himself. Coming to the entrance of his apartment, Han groaned. The security stared at him and Han tried to offer him a smile.

"Hi…I'm here to see Ambassador Organa."

"I'm sorry sir, she doesn't have any scheduled visitors for this evening."

"I know…This wasn't planned, I was here just a few days ago. You approved me then." Han said trying to explain.

"Name?" He asked Han with a sigh.

"Han Solo."

The pair of security guards looked down at their screens and exchanged frowns between each other.

"The Ambassador did approve him not long ago." The one said to the other. They sighed and scrolled through Han's security information. Seeing no red flags, they nodded. "Go ahead Captain Solo, We will have to notify her that you are on your way up?"

"Alright…" Han nodded. "Thank you." Han said quickly moving to the nearby lift. Left alone in his thoughts once more, he tried to think of what his next move would be. It was very possible that Leia wouldn't let him in her home. Then what? Did he sit outside her door begging her to open the door for him? Didn't sound ideal, also sounded like a good way to get arrested. Maybe she would let him in. Han didn't know, he was left with too many questions as the door pinged open, revealing Leia's floor. Stepping out and towards Leia's door, he paused once more. Trying to gain the courage to ring the door, and wait the long wait until the door slid open. You can do this, he told himself. Reaching out he pressed the small button beside her door and waited.

It didn't take long at all, the door almost immediately opened. Leia looked concerned as she looked at him.

"Han?" She questioned.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"They said I could come up, I didn't break in." Han offered.

"I'm aware, they informed me. Still doesn't answer what you're dong here at this hour."

"I needed to see you, and talk to you. Can I come in?'

"Han, it's late."

"You never go to sleep this early." He reminded her. She frowned at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Assuming you know everything about me will not make me let you in."

"I'm sorry, Leia…Please can we just talk."

"Han…this isn't a good idea." She said shaking her head.

"Come on Leia, You can make me some caf and I can see if your cooking has improved." Han offered with a smile.

"Caf is hardly cooking." She sighed, moving to the side and motioning for him to enter the apartment. Han slowly stepped into the room, his eyes flickering over to the warm fire Leia had going.

"You still like fires?" Han asked, stepping closer to the warmth of the flame. Leia stayed quiet behind him, not sure when she had ever told him she enjoyed fires. Maybe it was a forgotten memory of hers. Funny that Han would remember something like that.

"I always have I guess…Let me get you some caf."

"I was just kidding about the caf…" Han said, wanting to reach out and take her hand, but stopping himself.

"What can I do for you Han?" She asked, moving to stand beside him next to the fire.

"I just wanted to see you, talk to you…"

"Why?" she questioned, moving to sit on the couch behind them, putting as much distance between them as her heart would allow. She stared up at him, as he struggled to find his words. He smiled softly at her before answering slowly.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the store."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to make me uncomfortable."

"No! I'd never want to do that."

"It's fine Han….Why are you really here?" She questioned, feeling a shift in the room.

"Can't I miss you…?" He asked, not sure how she would take that question. Her heart thudded against her chest, but her mind screamed at her to tell him to leave.

"Han, I can't do this with you." She said looking down to the floor. Han watched as the flames bright movement danced over her face, before he sighed and spoke.

"Do what?" He said, stepping closer to her and moving to sit beside her. His heart was begging him to touch her, and with a leap of faith, he took a hold of her hand. His fingers ran over her warm skin, just tracing patterns over her palm. He just stared at her face, as her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"Why are you making things so difficult?" She questioned him, looking up and into his eyes.

"I'm not trying to."

"Han, we're friends. We could be good friends Han…You have to stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Like that! Like no time has past!…I can't…I can't have you looking at me like that." She cried out, turning away from him. "If you don't want to be friends then maybe you should leave."

"I don't want to be your friend Leia…."

"Then why the hell are you even here?"

"I want to be more then your friend, you know that." He whispered to her, his hand moving up to cup her face. Her eyes closed and her face rested against his palm. "Leia…" He whispered to her.

"Why do you seem so different?' She questioned, more to herself then Han. She'd felt the difference ever since she had seen him again. He seemed so vastly changed from the last time she had seen him, and said goodbye to him. She wasn't sure what the difference was, but this Han made her want to give in to what her heart begged her to do.

"Leia…" Han sighed.

"What?"

"Tell me you don't feel this…these feelings between us?"

"Han…"

"Tell me you don't feel this and I'll leave you alone…"

"Please Han." She practically begged.

"Just tell me." He said pushing her further. "Tell me you don't feel anything between us…"

"You know I can't." She sighed. "But It's not that simple, it's never been that simple."

"Leia…"

"We can't…Han there's too much history."

"I'm not that man anymore." Han quickly added.

"How can you be so sure?'

"I know who I am."

"Han…" She sighed, her head slowly moving closer to his face.

"Princess?" He questioned.

"We shouldn't…" She whispered, her face so close he felt her breath against his lips.

"Life is too short to be alone." Han whispered to her. He knew very well, that life was too short and that they needed to accept these moments together.

Han was still debating his next move, when he felt Leia's warm lips against his. He was shocked at first and wasn't sure how to react. Leia was kissing him! He didn't kiss her, she kissed him. His hands ran down her back and pulled her closer, as their lips danced against each others, as if no time had passed at all. Her arms wound around Han's neck, both breathless but neither wanting to pull away from their passionate kiss. Her fingers traced the back of his neck, as he felt her sitting up. He pulled away slightly, only to see her lift her body up to straddle his across the couch. He almost whispered her name, but her lips were back on his. Han's hands ran down her spine and settled against her hips. Her kisses were hard and rough now, he felt a since of desperation between them now. Leia slowly pulled away, taking in a large deep breath. Han didn't waste any time and quickly moved his lips against her neck. She felt so warm and perfect, he'd missed her so much. He could hear her moans, echoing in his ears as his lips traced over her skin.

"Han…" She whimpered out.

"Hmmm." He mumbled out. Leia surprised him by standing up and leaving his lap. His heart dropped, She's changed her mind, Han thought to himself. He looked up at her and prepared for the worst. But instead he only found her flushed face and her dark eyes looking down at him with want. Her hand out stretched towards him. Taking hold of his hand, Leia pulled him up and slowly started to walk him down the hallway. Han followed closely behind her, his free arm coming to wrap around her waist as he stayed pressed against her back. His head dipped down against her neck, placing another kiss to her shoulder. Leia continued to walk them down the hall, until she reached out and palmed another door open. Han watched as Leia's bedroom was revealed. He didn't have time to survey it or even pay much attention at all, before Leia's lips were pressed back against his. He reached to lift her higher and closer to his face, Leia moaned against his lips never wanting their kiss to end.

"Han…" She mumbled into their kiss, making Han slowly pull back and look at her.

"Hmm?"

"The Bed…" she nodded over to her large white bed. Han nodded quickly, walking them over to the edge of the large mattress. He set Leia against the pillows softly, taking a quick moment to look down at her flushed face, her swollen lips and her eyes filled with nothing but passion. He watched as Leia lifted her shirt up and over her head, revealing her lace covered chest. He traced his eyes over her skin, smiling at how beautiful she was. Moving to sit up on her knees, Leia pulled him closer.

"You're turn fly boy." She told him, her voice rough. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it free from his body, kissing the bare skin along his chest. Her fingers worked their way to his belt and expertly undid the fastener and the clip. Han's large hands ran and moved circles along Leia's stomach and chest, moving up to grasp her breasts with soft squeezes. Moving up to kiss his lips once more, Leia smiled against their kiss. Han stared down into her eyes, both smiling at each other and feeling more relaxed then they had in a while.

"Leia, I love…"

"Shhh." She said quickly interrupting him and placing her finger against his lips. She kissed his mouth, distracting his words and moving along their movements. His pants fell down his legs and Leia pulled him across the bed and on top of her. Their lips never left each other, their bodies pressed to each other and locked in a tight embrace. Han let his lips travel down her neck and across her chest. He pulled at her bra clasp, pleased when it easily came free and he was able to kiss across her bare chest. Her small noises were growing louder with each flick of his tongue. He needed and wanted to move this along. Kissing down her body, he grabbed at her pants and quickly started to slide them down her legs. His eyes opening and kissing her stomach softly. Looking down at the skin along her stomach, Han paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked him out of breath, looking down to where his eyes traced over her skin.

"What are these?" Han asked, pointing to the small circles across her belly. They looked like burn marks.

"Han, don't worry about it…" she said pulling at his shoulders, until his face was back to hers and kissing him softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm perfect." She told him wrapping her leg over his hip and bringing their bodies closer together. Han's hand traced over her face, leaving little kisses up and down her features. "Han…" She whispered to him.

"Leia…" He smirked, feeling such joy and happiness in this moment. Feeling nothing but love surround them.

"What are you waiting for?" She questioned.

"Taking in the moment." He told her, and she laughed with a snort.

"When did you become a romantic?"

"A while ago…" He whispered against her lips, before kissing her once again.

"I forgot what a good kisser you are…" Leia admitted.

"I won't let you forget again." He smirked, kissing down her neck. Leia's eyes closed, asking and pushing her mind to not over think this. It was something they both wanted, maybe it would help things between them, removing the tension. It didn't have to mean anything, she just hoped Han would understand that. Honestly she hoped her own heart would understand, she felt so right in his arms, she felt happy and loved. She wanted so badly to give in, but she knew where they'd end up, back to the horrible fights and the painful words. She just wanted one night with him.

Her thoughts disappeared as their lips met once more and their bodies aligned. His hips moved forward and they both let out a similar moan into their kiss. She was unable to control herself as she threw her head back against the pillow behind her head. Their bodies moving together, in a way Leia didn't realize she had missed so much. It was different, so different with Han. Her mind played over their time a part and how nothing had ever felt this good. She had missed him, she had missed him so much her heart was hurting at the thought of missing him again. The way he was looking at her was warming that broken heart, and the way he kissed her, she knew how he felt. She just didn't understand why he felt his way after all this time. She kept her face close to his, not wanting to drift away any longer. She wanted to be here in the moment, kissing Han Solo, letting Han Solo make her feel loved and wanted.

Han felt like he was on a high, everything was finally coming together. He had Leia here in his arms, their kisses held so much love and want. It was so clear to Han that their love making would change everything now. He stared down at her face, as she blissfully enjoyed each and every moment between them.

"Leia…" He sighed against her.

Their lips came together for a sweet and deep final kiss, their bodies pushed over the edge as they came together with a shuddering gasp. Neither moved, both felt numb and too tired to move. Leia tried to control her breathing, she felt a little silly breathing so heavily and out of control. Her face was flushed and she felt so over heated, in a delicious and perfect way. Han smiled down at the beautiful woman before him, leaning in and kissing her forehead softly, before he slowly rolled off her and to her side. Leia stayed staring up at the ceiling above them, still focused on her breath. She could feel Han's gaze on her, from beside her body. Moving her eyes to the side, she stared back at him. She wasn't sure if that was the best or worst decision of her life. Han looked so happy and satisfied, she wanted so bad to feel and stay in that happiness, but she knew that wasn't how her head worked.

Leia slowly pulled away and moved to stand up from the bed, reaching over for her robe she tied it around her body, before looking back to Han. He sat up and watched her movements.

"Where you gong beautiful?" He asked.

"I think I'll take a shower…"

"Come back to bed…" He chuckled softly, as he sat up and reached for her. Hesitantly Leia took hold of his hand and stepped beside him.

"I'll be right back." she told him with a small smile.

"Alright Princess." He smiled, leaning up and kissing her lips softly. Leia gladly accepted the kiss, her finger tips ghosting over Han's jaw. "Hurry back…"

"Ok…" She nodded.

Han watched as she stepped out of her bedroom and into the fresher. The smile was permanently etched on his face. This day had taken an unexpected turn, not that he minded at all. He thought back to the way she kissed him or how she ran her hands down his body. He loved her so much, he hoped she felt that. Looking back to the door, Han sighed and quickly stood up and made his way into the fresher. The steam filled the room, as he looked towards Leia's figure behind the glass. He smiled and stepped closer, sliding the door open and emerging himself into the warmth. Leia quickly turned around, a look of confusion on her face.

"Could you use some company?" He asked, looking down at her as the water blasted down and around them. Leia smiled up at him, a real smile that lifted up and into her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead she nodded and pulled him closer to her and into the spray of the water. Han's arms wrapped around her waist, and Leia's face found it's way against his chest. She let out a shaky breath, letting the warmth and comfort surround her. She wasn't sure if it was the temperature of the water or the way Han's arms felt so right around her body, but she didn't want this to go away. She didn't want to wake up tomorrow.

"I can't get over how short your hair is." Han noted, his hands running through her locks. Leia chuckled and looked up at him.

"Makes hairstyles easier." She told him. She felt a since of calm around him now, it felt so normal to be in his arms. They almost seemed like a normal couple. It felt so right to be loved by him, and every time her heart was close to opening up fully, her mind reminded her of the hurt.

"I'm sure it does." Han nodded, kissing her forehead. "You look tired.." Han noted. "I wear you out?" Han smirked.

"Maybe." She said, not wanting to admit that he had done much more then that.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Han said, moving to shut the water off. Leia nodded and reached out for a pair of towels. Leia slowly handed him one, beginning to dry her own body off. An awkward silence filled them, as neither really knew what to say. Han continued to smile and stare over at Leia, watching her simple movements as she drug the towel up and down her body. Leia patted her body dry, as she felt Han's gaze upon her once more.

"What is it?' She asked, looking up and finding a worried expression on his face.

"What are these?" Han asked again, his finger tips brushing against Leia's stomach. He traced the small circle along her skin and looked up to question her once more.

"I had a procedure done a while ago. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine." She assured him.

"You're sure?" He asked stepping closer to her and bringing her into his arms. Gods his arms felt so good around her. She felt safe, a feeling she hadn't felt in many years. She rested her head against his chest for a moment, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I'm fine…Are you…um sleeping here?" She questioned, as she pulled back from his chest. The question sounding so out of place. Han smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"If you want me here." He replied simply. Leia stared up at him for a moment. She should have known this would be different. Han wasn't Maddox and this wasn't a simple one night stand, Han would always be different. There were feelings behind their actions, feelings that had once been love. Leia wondered if Han still loved her, she wondered if she still loved him, but deep down she knew the answer already. Looking up to meet his eyes, she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"I think I do." Leia nodded as she slowly walked out of the fresher and back to her room, grabbing a simple night gown, she slipped it over her head and crawled back into her bed. She watched as Han crawled in beside her. Her mind couldn't help but scream "What the hell are you doing?" Leia stared over at him, not sure what her next move should be. Han turned to face her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Come here?' He offered. Leia didn't let her mind debate her choices, she was quickly in his arms and her head rested against his chest. Things were complicated, that was for damn sure. But for tonight, she needed to sleep restfully in his arms. He pulled her close, his finger tips brushing against her skin.

"Goodnight Leia." Han whispered, two simple words that filled his heart with such joy. Leia was in his arms again, that's all he had wanted.

"Goodnight Han." Leia whispered back, letting her body relax and relish in a night of feeling safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made My heart happy to write this chapter!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be interesting =)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...I'm interested to see how some of you take this chapter...just remember we have to get through the angst to continue to the good stuff!!! Thank you all for reading.

Chapter Ten

Han's eyes fluttered open, and took in the unfamiliar room. He wasn't a board the Falcon and it took him a moment to remember last nights events. A large smile played across his face, the whole of last night playing in his mind like a holo screen. Quickly looking to his side, his smile faltered for a moment when he saw that Leia was already up and out of bed. He had slept so well with her in his arms last night. Leia had almost immediately fell asleep in his arms, a familiar feeling for him, a feeling that made him feel like he was finally home in this weird world. Reaching his hand out and across the bed, Han felt the sheets. Finding them cold, he realized Leia must have awakened a while ago. He took this quiet moment to look around the room, it looked nothing like the room he had once shared with his wife, not that that was all too surprising. Everything was so very white and untouched, it barely looked like anyone lived here at all. He smell the caf before he heard Leia's voice floating down the hallway.

He stood up and grabbed for his clothes, sliding them up his body, he ignored the chill that ghosted over his skin. Maybe the rest of the apartment would be warmer, or better yet he would just pull Leia into his arms. He stepped down the hallway and eventually found the kitchen, and the Princess leaning against the counter. She was on the com and didn't hear him approach her from behind.

"Yes of course, Just have them sent to my office and I can look over them after the holiday." Leia said into her comlink. "Of course, no it's not a problem." She said sipping her caf. It felt like a normal morning to Han, waking up and finding Leia already working and drinking her first cup of caf, he felt so at home and so ready to jump right back into this life. "I'll talk to you soon…" Leia said ending the call and taking another sip of the hot liquid. Han saw his chance and slowly walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips coming to rest on her neck. Leia jumped in his arms and Han chuckled.

"Forget I was here Princess?" Han asked her.

"No, of course not. You just snuck up on me is all." Leia said, quickly unwrapping his arms from her waist and stepping away. Han watched her move away in confusion.

"You alright?' He asked her.

"Han…" She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to plan this conversation all morning."

"What conversation?" He asked her.

"About last night…about what happened between us."

"Go on…" Han said folding his arms over his chest.

"It happened and of course we need to acknowledge it, but it doesn't really change things."

"How does it not change things?" Han asked her quickly, stepping in front of her.

"Han…We clearly both wanted to, and we dealt with that urge we've been feeling since you returned. But that's all it was, It was just sex Han."

"Leia…"

"I just don't want you thinking this fixes us, that this will put us back together."

"It's a step in the right direction." Han said stepping even closer to her.

"Han…Perhaps I should have shown restraint and not let it happen. It was my mistake and I will take full responsibility for it." Leia sighed, looking down to the mug in her hands with a sad look.

"Don't talk to me like that." Han said roughly, surprising her.

"Like what?"

"Like you do on your calls or at work! I am not someone from politics to take care of. Don't treat me like another appointment."

"I'm not meaning to…" She sighed honestly, it was simply a default for her.

"Leia, we wanted last night. It felt so right."

"I know it did, I know we felt right…but It doesn't change the past…"

"I didn't want it to fix everything, but we can try again Leia! This is our chance to be happy again! Together." He said, running his hands up and down her arms. Leia looked everywhere but him, her face showed so many conflicting emotions. She sighed into his touch, loving the way his hands felt against her skin and wanting nothing more then to kiss him again, and pretend like everything was indeed fixed. But she was too logical for that, they had both made mistakes in the past. Both share hurtful words that could never be taken back.

"We can't…"

"We Can!" Han immediately argued, he wasn't letting her go without a fight. He wasn't losing her again.

"Han, we don't belong together! I know you don't remember but It won't work out between us, It didn't before and it won't this time. I'm so sorry I let this go so far…I…I missed you! But that was no reason to play with your feelings like this and I'm sorry."

"I'm not the man I was back then. I miss you too Leia!" He said running his hands down her face. "We can have a new future together, the past doesn't matter."

"Han…" She said, her voice trembling with emotion now.

"I love you. Leia I love you! You are all I think about and this, this right here." He said taking hold of her hand and pulling it up to his chest. "You and me are right for each other, we're meant to be together."

"Don't say things like that…"

"Like what? The Truth?"

"So what happens if tomorrow you wake up and suddenly you realize you can't be with me. That I am still Darth Vader's daughter! What then, you leave again? You push me away again, you tell me that things were better this way?"

"Leia…I'm not that guy!"

"I have no way of knowing that!" She screamed.

"I love you so much, Leia! Vader doesn't mean anything, I want to be with you, I want you to be my wife! We can be together forever and start a family." Han pleaded with her, but Leia quickly shoved him away and walked out of the kitchen. She was running from him and all of the feelings he was admitting.

"I want you to leave!" She said quickly and coldly.

"No you need to talk to me!"

"You don't get to come here after all this time and suddenly decide you want me! You didn't want me back then! You didn't want to be tied to Darth Vader's daughter! And you sure as hell didn't want a family with me! Because you were horrified when I told you I was pregnant!" She screamed at him.

Han froze and stared at her, his eyes wide and his heart stopped. Leia quickly covered her mouth and looked as if she was about to cry. She hadn't meant to say that, she didn't want to say that. She shook her head back and fourth, this wasn't happening. She promised herself she wouldn't bring it up, if Han didn't remember it was one less painful thing to discuss.

"Leia? What are you talking about?" Han choked out.

"It's nothing Han."

"No! Damn it! you tell me what I can't remember!"

"Han… This is what I mean, all we do is fight." She sighed, a free tear falling down her face. Han stepped towards her and reached out grabbing her shoulders. He looked right into her eyes.

"When were you pregnant?' Han asked her, his voice coming out so raw and full of emotions. She couldn't find her words, they were stuck in her chest along with all the pain and heartache. She tried to whisper but failed yet again. Swallowing hard she spoke softly.

"Not long before we ended things…" She admitted.

"Where?…we have a child?" He asked quickly, tracing the apartment for any sign that a child lived here.

"Han…"

"Leia, sweetheart talk to me." He pleaded with her, holding her face close to his.

"You don't have to worry about it, we don't….Han, I lost the baby…" She said softly.

"Leia." He said holding her face and cradling her body in his arms. She stayed in his arms for a moment before she quickly pulled away. The tears were fully coming down her face now, as she walked away from him.

"I can't do this Han, I need you to leave." She said walking down the hallway and away from him.

"Tell me what happened."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter damn it!"

"Han! I want you to leave!"

"I can't leave you like this!" He said, nodding to her tear stained face.

"I'm not yours to protect, I'm not your girlfriend or your wife, you don't have worry about me Han. You only have to worry about yourself! Now go!" She said, sliding her bedroom door shut and leaving Han alone in the hallway. He wasn't sure his heart was even beating, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He had too many questions and concerns and worries. He didn't want to leave Leia like this, but he knew he needed answers right now!

Storming out of her apartment, Han stomped down the hall and out on to the streets of Coruscant. Last night had been perfect, it had been everything he had been dreaming of, but these holes in his memory would stop now, he needed answers and he didn't care how he got them. He wasn't sure how he made it back to the Falcon so fast, but he was up the ramp and to his cabin before Chewie could even say hello. Han slammed his hand against the side of his ship and swore.

"I need to talk to you right now!" Han screamed to the small walls around his bunk. "I don't care if you wanted me to find out on my own! I need to speak to you right now!" He yelled over and over again. "I'm done playing your games!"

"What is it you want?" Han suddenly heard from behind him. Looking back he found the cloaked figure he had been calling for.

"Show me what happened in this life!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You can and you will! I keep getting bits and pieces here without any full truth! You show me what the hell broke Leia and I up!" He screamed at the mystery man before him. Han's berthing was harsh and ragged.

"You will not like what you see."

"I don't give a shit! I need to know, if there is anyway of fixing this and getting my wife back!"

"I can't…"

"You can!" Han screamed again. "Or I'll go to Luke and tell him all of this fucked up force mumbo jumbo that you brought me to! and he'll help me fix this! So are you going to help me or am I going to find Luke?" Han questioned, hoping his threat would make a difference.

The cloaked man nodded his head and slowly raised his hand. Han watched him and waited for something to happen. Han felt something surge through his body, but he couldn't describe it, it was different then anything he had every experienced.

"It will be like a dream…" He whispered to Han. In one push, Han was suddenly laid back against his bunk and his eyes were fluttering shut. He had no control over what was happening, all he knew was that his mind was drifting away and he felt like he was falling into a deep sleep. The cloaked man stared down at Han, hoping this would help with everything.

Looking around, Han knew he must be dreaming. Everything was blurry and foggy around him, he could barely see anything. The colors even blurred together, it was messing with his mind and all of his senses. He listened for any sign or clue as to what was happening, but all he heard was silence.

"Han!" He suddenly heard Leia say, but she wasn't talking to him. Instead he saw colors swirl around him and he looked forward across the blurs and fog, he saw her. It looked interesting, almost as if he was watching a holo. He tried to move but he was frozen in place as he watched what he would call a scene play in front of him. He immediately noticed her long braids, she hadn't cut her hair yet. At least he had some sort of time frame for this weird vision.

"You're home." Leia said in a reserved tone. She slowly reached up offering him into a hug, honestly not sure if he would accept it or not. Han hugged her back, but his arms were tense and unwelcoming. Leia sighed as she pulled away and stepped away from her boyfriend.

"I am." He said quietly.

"I didn't know you'd be back today." She told him, pulling away and looking up into his eyes. She felt a tug of hurt at the fact that no one had informed her he would be returning today. Most of that hurt rested with Han.

"I wasn't planning on it, it was a bit of surprise that we finished so fast." Han explained.

"You haven't returned any of my messages, I figured they had you pretty busy." Leia said slowly. Trying to hide the discomfort she felt. She had once felt so secure and warm around him, but things had changed over the last few months. She knew what had triggered it, he wasn't comfortable with the truth that was her life. Part of her wondered if she should really judge him for not adjusting to it. But another part of her wanted him to love her so much that none of it mattered. Leia knew why he had been taking so many missions, she knew the truth. He told her he just needed to clear his head, but she knew he needed time away from her. The last time she had seen him they had fought, not that that was uncommon, but they had yelled at each other in such a pain full way. Both expressing pain and hurt, it ended in both of them declaring that they weren't sure if they were in love anymore.

Maybe they thought time would heal it, but Leia knew Han was pulling away and Han knew he had hurt Leia in a way that he could never change. It didn't matter what was said or done, the damage had left a scar.

"I have been busy…" He nodded stepping away from her. She watched as he stepped closer to the couch and took a seat. She stared at the back of his head, before moving forward.

"Han…We should talk."

"I'm really tired Leia." He said quietly, not ready for what he thought was coming. He knew he hadn't been very good at hiding his feeling regarding Vader. He knew he should have tried harder and he knew he had hurt Leia. But he wasn't ready for her to say it was over, no matter what he had screamed at her he still loved her, he just didn't know how to move on with her.

"I know you are…" She said stepping up and moving to sit beside him. Han stared at her for a moment before he quickly looked away. She was so beautiful, it hurt to think about what they had fought about the last time he had seen her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him.

"Leia I can't have this conversation with you again." He said dismissing her words.

"Han I …"

"I'm just adjusting to things, alright?" He snapped at her.

"I know you are, I am too. This just didn't effect you! You know that? Or are you that selfish to think my life hasn't been changed?" She bit out.

"Well, You seem to have embraced it. I'm still getting used to being associated with Darth Vader's children." Han spat out. Leia tried to hide the hurt that played across her face, but she couldn't. It hurt so much when he said things like that, she knew he was taking this hard but she had hoped he loved her enough, enough that it wouldn't matter where she came from. "I'm sorry Leia, I didn't mean to snap at you." He said, reaching over and taking her hand.

"It's alright." She said slowly and unconvincingly.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure now is the time…"

"Come on sweetheart, what is it?" He asked her, trying to use her nickname hoping it improved the feel to this conversation.

"Han…"

"Yes?" He asked, tracing the side of her face.

"I'm pregnant." Han froze his movements and flashed his eyes back up to hers.

"What!"

"Han…"

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"I…I found out a few days ago."

Han quickly stood up and moved away from her.

"Han?"

"I thought we were being careful with that…How did this happen?" He asked her quickly.

"I'm not sure…we were, I mean…"

"Gods Leia…." Han said, running his hands through his hair roughly.

"Han, It will be alright."

"How the hell do you know that? Leia…We haven't even dealt with…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know how to raise…"

"This is new to both of us." she said stepping forward and taking hold of his hands.

"Leia, I'm not sure we should be having kids…" He said slowly, his words coming out before he had a chance to control them.

"Han…" She mumbled out, her eyes flickering up to his. Her mind suddenly understood his meaning. "You mean I shouldn't be having kids, because of who my father was?"

"Leia…I don't mean it bad, but it's something to consider."

"I can't believe you just said that to me." She said pushing away from him and turning her back to him.

"Leia! Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about! Don't worry Han, there's no need for you to stick around."

"Leia I didn't mean it like that."

"What way did you mean it? You don't want to have a baby with me, I understand. You're free to go."

"I'm not just going to abandon my kid!"

"Don't you mean Darth Vader's grandchild?"

"Leia…" He sighed.

"Because that's what this baby is. It's clear you don't accept me as Vader's daughter. How will you ever accept your child that shares his blood." She asked, her emotions showing through in her voice now. She had wanted to be strong, but in her worst nightmare she hadn't expected him to take things this bad. Her eyes moved down to her flat stomach, she thought to raising the baby alone. She would do it, she would do anything for this innocent baby.

"Leia…I love you…"

"Do you? Do you still love me, or just the idea of me?" She countered back. Han looked down and stayed silent. "I think you should go Han. I shouldn't have told you." She said, calming her breathing now and controlling her emotions. Han shook his head back and fourth, not sure how he should feel right now.

"I'm leaving in the morning, Leia…"

"I figured as much."

"I shouldn't be gone long, maybe when I get back we can discuss all of this." He suggested, thinking more time apart would help them cool down and figure out how they were going to raise child together.

"Time apart seems to be your cure for everything."

"Leia…"

"You should go Han…" She said leaving him in the living room.

The blurs seemed to spin around Han now, as he watched the images shift and change. The figures of the Han and Leia he watched disappeared and everything looked foggy once more. Han felt his heart literally dropping and ripping apart. The way they had spoke to each other and the way this other version of himself had suggested he didn't love Leia, that he wouldn't love their child, it all hurt too much. This was not him, this was never him and would never be him. The swirls continued around him, everything blurring across his eyes. Slowly it came to a stop and Han watched as new images appeared in front of him.

"Luke what are you doing here?" Han asked, as he stepped back into the apartment.

"Leia needed me, you haven't been around." Luke told him, his voice sounding angry.

"Where's Leia? Is she alright?" Han asked.

Leia's voice interrupted them before Luke could answer.

"Like you care." She said slowly walking down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Luke was quickly at her side, his arm helping her to stand up right. Han took in her pale face and the bags under her eyes, she didn't look well.

"Leia…What's wrong?" Han asked quickly stepping forward and reaching for her. Leia's hand slapped his arm away, as she stared up at him.

"Luke, why don't you give us a minute." She told her brother.

"You should be laying down Leia." Luke reminded her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. Luke nodded and quietly walked down the hall, Leaving Han and Leia alone.

"You don't look good." Han told her, trying to touch her face, but Leia moved away.

"We should probably stop pretending we care about each other."

"Leia…" Han choked out.

"I can't do this anymore Han. You will never be ok with who I am, you will never see past Vader. You'll never look at me how you did before I told you where I came from. And that's…It's not love."

"Leia.."

"Tell me it's not true." She said and Han stayed quiet. "I figured as much."

"I just need time to adjust damn it! People just can't get over that type of information!"

"Because you think I'm like him?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You seemed to think the baby would be like him."

"I didn't…"

"You didn't have to say it Han! It was all over your face. Han, Do you love me?"

"I do…" He said slowly.

"Are you in love with me, do you want to spend the rest of our lives together?" She questioned.

"Leia…"

"Answer me Han." She whispered.

"I don't know." He told her. Leia nodded, she had already told herself she would not be crying during this conversation. She would be strong and start to build the walls around her heart.

"There's our answer…We can't do this anymore Han." She told him.

"Leia…But what about the baby…"

"Han…" She sighed, clenching the counter top, hoping to not fall over. "I lost the baby yesterday." She said slowly, making sure he heard her words. "The medic's said this can happen, there was nothing I could do…"

"What? Why didn't you com me?" He asked her.

"You didn't care."

"Leia!"

"Don't yell at me! you don't care about me and you didn't care about the baby!"

"I was processing it all!"

"You said we shouldn't have children! Well fate just gave you your wish."

"Don't put this on me!"

"Just leave Han…" She said trying to step away from the counter, but her legs felt weak and she almost fell, but caught herself.

"Leia…" Han said reaching for her, but her arms pushed him away.

"I don't need your help. I don't need you, and you don't want me! I don't need you." She repeated.

"Fine! You're right, we would have never worked Leia! in what world does a smuggler end up with a Princess?"

"Not this one!" She said back.

"I should have left a long time ago!"

"Maybe you should have, I wouldn't want to burden you with my bloodline any longer. Now your free to live your life how you want, the way you've always wanted to."

"Good!"

Han stepped away from her, and quickly walked towards the door to their apartment. He wanted to look back at her and have one last memory of her, but he couldn't. He couldn't believe what he had just said to her, but it was all so confusing. There was simply no turning back.

"Don't come back Han." She told him, and with that he walked out of the apartment, dead set on never seeing Princess Leia again. Hearing the door shut, Luke quickly rushed back down the hallway and grabbed hold of his sister. Leia let a few stray tears fall down her cheek.

"Luke, can you help me to bed?" she asked.

"Of course…" He nodded. Leia slowly walked down the hall, promising herself to never let someone close to her heart again.

Han suddenly sat up, sweat drenching his face. His body was literally shaking and he had no way of controlling it. Bringing his hand up to his face he wiped his nose, finding a stream of blood. He looked up and found the cloaked figure standing before him.

"You should rest, someone of your kind is not meant for force journey's"

"My kind?" Han questioned.

"You are not force sensitive. It will have taken a lot of your strength."

"I…I don't know how to fix this with her…not after that."

"It is a lot to take in, you need to rest now Captain Solo."

"I just want her back, my Leia, my wife."

"I know you do."

Han slowly laid back against his bed, his eyes closing as he drifted into a dreamless sleep, his body fully ready to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Lot's of things answered in this chapter for you guys! Let me know what you guys think! New chapter will be out on the 17th!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Han sat quiet on the Falcon, sipping his caf and staring off into nothing. His mine was far too cluttered to think or see clearly. He'd slept for hours and hours. The hooded figure hadn't been lying when he said Han would need rest. Han had been exhausted and mentally wiped out. For the first time since Han arrived in this weird and new world he hadn't dreamed. He figured he was mentally too drained to dream of anything at all, especially Leia. Leia. His mind drifted to her now. Her tear stained face was all he saw as she closed her door and left him to put the puzzle pieces together. He had begged and wanted to see what had happened between them and now that he had, he wasn't sure what to do. They seemed like such different people in the visions he had seen, so cold to each other. And the things they said to each other, Han had no idea how to fix them or how to change it. His mind drifted to the baby. Leia had been pregnant in this world, but they had lost the child. Han's heart constricted at the thought. He thought back to their early days as a couple, after Endor in his world. They were just so happy and in love, he han never had a problem with Vader. He would have never judged Luke or Leia for where they came from, it was very clear that he was much different from this world's Han.

He wondered about the what if's in his life. What if his Leia had gotten pregnant at that time. While it would have been a shock, Han knew he would have been happy and supported Leia and the baby, together as a family. He smiled at the thought of raising a child with Leia, things would have been so different in his world. None of this would have happened. He wanted so bad to take this Leia away and prove to her how different he was and how happy they could be. He couldn't blame her for being cautious, not after everything she had gone through. He didn't even blame Luke, why wouldn't he want to protect his sister from someone like Han Solo.

Hearing someone entered the room, Han glanced up and found Chewbacca staring down at him. Cocking his head to the side, Chewie raised his arm up and pointed at the caf.

"Caf?"

"Yes." Han nodded.

"No whiskey?"

"No, I need a clear mind."

"What happened? You didn't say much when you came back to the ship?"

"Leia and I talked…"

"That all you do? You were gone all night?" Chewie asked.

"Probably shouldn't talk about it. Seems it didn't mean anything." Han sighed.

"She say that?"

"Yes." Han nodded.

"Can't really blame her."

"No I can't." Han sighed. "I remembered some things and Leia said some things."

"Oh." Was Chewie's only answer.

"I was horrible to her…"

"You weren't amazing. I know you hurt her."

"I know I did. But I'm different now."

"You seem different, but that's a lot of hurt to get over."

"It is…Did you know about the baby?" Han asked. "You told me after she …after she lost it."

"Right." Han nodded, his heart constricting once more.

"You were upset if that helps…"

"What?' Han asked.

"You are upset about losing the baby, but I'm afraid you didn't handle it well. You pushed Leia away and…I mean you guys had been fighting for weeks before that. It was all bad timing…"

"Right…"

"Han?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you go back to her? You were so set on never seeing her again. You didn't even let me talk about her. You wanted to completely forget her, and now you want her back. I can tell you're trying to get her back, why now?"

"I miss her…I'm not that man I was back then." Han quickly said. Han was determined to show and share the difference between that man and who he was now.

"No, I don't think you are." Chewie said cocking his head to the side. He had noticed so many differences in his friend, it was interesting and confusing. He wasn't sure how Han could have changed so fast. But the truth was he had changed and Chewie could see that.

"I thought maybe we could move forward after last night. But I don't think she wants that."

"You don't know that. She's still healing. You left scars on her heart cub."

"I know I did. But…It wasn't me!" Han bit out.

"It was." Chewie added, Han stayed quiet not wanting to disagree with him right now. "You'll find a way to fix it, you always do."

"This time is different, everything is so different."

"Can I assume we'll be staying on Coruscant for a while?" Chewie asked.

"I think so, I can't just run away from her now. Even if she doesn't want me."

"She wants you, she probably still loves you cub. You and the Princess were special, you just got messed up along the way."

"You sound so sure." Han smiled softly, appreciating his input.

"I'm a positive creature." Chewie said with a light laugh. Han nodded softly, before standing up and moving back to the cabin.

"I need some time to think." He said, sliding the door shut once again. Chewie sighed, he felt sorry for his friend but he understood the Princess's feelings. It was a messy situation and he only hoped his friends could find peace together.

—------

Han sat on the bed and rested his head against his palms. He breathed in a slow breath, images of the night before running through his head. The way Leia's lips felt against his and the way she sighed his name over and over again. The feel of her warm skin under his touch and the way she felt sleeping against his body. Last night had indeed been perfect, he only wished it had stayed that way.

"You seem upset? You wanted to see the past." The cloaked figure reminded Han, as Han looked up and glared at him.

"This world isn't what I wanted! This Han isn't me! How am I meant to win her back after everything that has happened?!"

"You wanted Leia alive and well! She is alive."

"But she's alone and she…The things that he said to her."

"You said…"

"That was not me!" Han reminded the figure.

"In this world it was. You better accept that if you are to win her back."

"I don't know if I can win her back." Han sighed. His heart was giving up, he didn't know where to go from here. Not after seeing everything he had saw. He'd hurt her, this Han didn't deserve someone like Leia.

"Losing confidence?"

"I want her to be happy." Han said simply. "Maybe that doesn't involve me in this world, maybe she'd be better without me. She can go marry that other guy…mat or whatever the hell his name was. Maybe he'd be better for her." Han said, tugging at his hair.

"Hmm you believe he makes her happy?"

"I don't know. I just don't want her alone. She barely even see's Luke. She shouldn't be alone. I never wanted her alone. I want her happy and in love…even if…even if that's not with me."

"A selfless thing to say."

"Well it's the truth. Leia is all I care about. She deserves the Galaxy. She deserves much better then what this world has given her."

"Hmm. Time will tell Captain Solo."

"You can't tell me how this will end up?"

"I do not predict the future. It is too changing. It has caused problems in the past playing with future events. The force will guide you…"

"What Force?! I'm not a Jedi."

"Clearly…" He huffed out. "But the Force flows through us all, it surrounds you especially when you are around your Princess."

"Are you a Jedi?" Han asked him and the figured stayed quiet.

"I must go now…"

"Can't even give me a tip on what I should do?" Han tried.

"Keep trying is my only advice for you." He said simply, as his figure slowly disappeared away and from Han's vision.

"Thanks for the tip." Han sighed. "Leia…how do I get you back?" Han whispered to no one but himself. Closing his eyes, he focused on how Leia had felt in his arms the night before, and the smile that had graced her face.

—--------

Leia heard the chime on her door and looked up from her spot on the couch. She wondered if it was Luke. She wasn't expecting anyone. She turned to a nearby mirror and looked over her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes looked puffy. She had spent most of the day in tears, locked away in her bedroom. She knew she should have stopped things with Han, but part of her missed him so much and he felt so different. This Han that had come to her office and met her at the Gala, he seemed so much different then he had years ago. She wiped over her face, hoping she looked alright to answer the door. Palming the door open, she was surprised as she stared up at her guest.

"Princess." Chewie nodded slightly.

"What are you doing here? Is Han ok?" Leia quickly asked.

"He's fine. Resting…May I come in?" Chewie asked, Leia quickly nodded. In that moment she was very happy that her Shyriiwook wasn't rusty. Leia slowly stepped further into the room and watched as the wookie followed her.

"What can I do for you Chewie?"

"I wonder if you could listen to me for a brief moment?"

"Of course…" Leia nodded softly, wondering what he was hear to say. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither moving or speaking.

"Han doesn't know I'm here."

"Ok…"

"He would probably object to this conversation, he prefers to do things on his own."

"I remember." Leia nodded.

"He's changed Princess…I can't explain it but he's not the man he was back then."

"Chewie…"

"Let me finish. I know he hurt you. I know he did. But he seems so different, like he was never that man. He's much better." Chewie said softly. Leia only stayed quiet and looked down to the ground. She didn't know what to say to that. "No one should tell you what to do and I know things were hard for you…he treated you poorly."

"He did…"

"But he does seem different?"

"Yes he does…But I can't be sure he won't go back to that man. To the man that didn't want me."

"He's been fighting hard for you."

"Chewie…"

"I don't expect you to forgive him Leia."

"Good." Leia nodded.

"But I want you to consider he's changed, maybe he's different…I just want you and Han to be happy."

"I know you do, You're a good friend Chewie."

"I try…"

"Can I get you some caf or tea?" Leia offered. Chewie smiled and shook his head.

"No thank you Princess. I just wanted to stop for a quick chat."

"Well.. It was good to see you…"

"It's always good to see you Princess."

"You too Chewie…"

"You'll think about what I said?" Chewie asked.

"I will." Leia nodded softly.

"Get some rest Princess." Chewie said, not directly commenting on her appearance but knowing she looked exhausted. Leia nodded and watched as he turned to leave. She tried to take a deep breath but her chest felt tight. She wasn't sure how she should feel, if she should listen to what Chewbacca had said or ignore it completely. It was all too much. Ever since Han walked back into her life. It had all been too much.

—--------

Han heard the footsteps coming up the ramp before he saw anyone.

"Hey Chewie! Where'd you run off to?" Han called to his friend, grabbing yet another cup of caf.

"Hi…" He heard from behind him. Han quickly whipped around and stood quietly staring at Leia. She stayed silent as well, just staring at him. Her eyes looked tired and he wondered if she had been crying all day. He hated the thought of not being there to comfort her.

"Hi…" he managed to whisper out.

"Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter for you but of course it was needed. New chapter coming soon!
> 
> Side note I saw Rogue one...Anyone else? Can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys!!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The pair stood staring at each other. Neither speaking, just staring into each others souls. Han wanted to step forward and take her hand, or run his fingers across her face. Anything he could do to make her feel loved and wanted, but he honestly had no idea why she was here.

"Hi…" he managed to whisper out.

"Can we talk?" Leia asked him.

"Of course…" Han quickly nodded and pointed for her to come further into the ship. Han watched her movement carefully. Her hair was pushed back away from her face and her jacket was buttoned up her body, to protect her from the cold. She looked very much like the wife he remembered on lazy days they would spend together. Gods he missed those days with Leia. He wanted it back so bad. Han rested his back against the side of his ship as he waited for Leia to speak. She looked as if she was trying to find the right words, and Han wanted to give her as much time as she needed. His eyes flickered to her face, as he watched her expression change and turn into new and interesting emotions.

"I wanted to apologize…" She started, finding her words.

"For what?" Han quickly asked.

"For springing those things on you. I know you don't remember what happened and it was wrong of me to bring up the…the things that happened. I'm sorry."

"I remembered." Han said stopping her words. "Well I remembered some of it."

"Oh…" She said looking down and away from him. Her heart dropped, her fears coming to the surface as she waited for him to tell her he didn't want her again. She tried to prepare herself for the worst.

"I was horrible to you and… I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Han…" She tried but he stopped her.

"No! I need you to know that I am not him!"

"I think I know that." She whispered out.

"You do?" Han asked surprised. Leia tilted her head softly and stared over at the man before her. He did seem so different, for how much she had loved Han all those years ago, the man before her made her feel so much better, safer and loved. She wanted to be with this Han, maybe she was crazy but she felt such a strong difference.

"You seem so different." She told him, taking a step closer to him and running her hands down his arms. Han closed his eyes at her touch. Leia just stared up at him, taking in his relaxed expression.

"I am!"

"How are you so different?" She asked him, not knowing if he could truly give her an answer, but simply curious as to what had changed him so much. Han stared down into her beautiful brown eyes, he could get lost there. His hands came up and cupped her face, a familiar move for him, but something this Leia hadn't felt in a while. His palms were warm against her cheeks and Leia's eyes fluttered closed and then back open. "It's hard to explain." Han told her.

"I'm still scared to let you in." She admitted. If they were being honest, she needed to be honest about everything.

"I know you are, but I will never hurt you again. I want everything with you Leia."

"Han let's not get ahead of ourselves." She said worried they would take things too fast.

"I know…I don't want to rush you, but you need to know Leia." Han paused and Leia looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I love you Leia Organa, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and have babies with you! I want all of it with you. I know you don't trust me yet, and that's ok. I just need you to know how much I love you. Vader doesn't matter! And I want you to understand how much I want you, all of you."

"Han…" she choked out.

"I will never be him, ever again! I will never make you feel like that ever again." He promised her. Leia's heart thudded against her chest, she believed him. Not only did she believe him but she wanted so badly to kiss him, but she needed to focus on their conversation and not letting her emotions control her. But Gods did she want to kiss him and get lost in her feelings.

"We have a lot to talk about…" She told him.

"We can talk about anything you like…"

Leia closed her eyes, still enjoying the feel of his hands on her face. She felt so warm and safe standing in his arms. But she was also very tired and worried that maybe wasn't the best time to have a deep conversation.

"Han?" She whispered out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm really tired." she admitted. She was mentally drained and honestly didn't know how far they could realistically get into a conversation. Han nodded and moved to step away from her.

"That's ok Leia. Thank you for coming." He smiled. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Han quickly asked, not wanting her to leave but understanding if she was tired from their long couple of days. Leia smiled and slowly stepped towards him. To hell with staying focused, for once she needed to let her heart have a say. Her hands tugged at his shirt and pulled him down to her small height. Her lips met his, surprising him. Han immediately kissed her back, running his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Han?" She whispered against his lips.

"Hmmm…"

"Can I stay here with you?" she asked him, surprising him yet again.

"Of course you can!" He said cupping her face again.

"Maybe…we can just slowly talk…I know last night was amazing but…" She trailed off, hoping he would understand.

"Leia I want to talk to you." Han assured her. Leia nodded and leaned in, pressing her forehead against his chest. Han sighed and relaxed with Leia in his arms. Leia wondered if she could fall asleep standing right there with Han's warm embrace around her. "Leia?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah?"

"Come this way…" He said, pulling her down the hallway and towards his cabin. Leia paused in the doorway, a flood of memories hitting her. "You can rest.." Han offered."

"I'd like that. You'll stay with me?" She asked stepping closer to him again. She didn't want to be away from him right now, not when she was feeling like this.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

They both slowly laid against the soft mattress. Leia's head immediately moved to Han's chest, a practiced move that they were both so used to. Han's arms held her tight, afraid she would disappear if he didn't hold on to her. Her eyes were closed but her mind was still thinking and questioning where they go from there. Han's fingers traced over her back, lulling her into relaxation.

"I love you." He told her, needing to say it yet again, and prove how much he loved and wanted her.

"I'm not sure where we go from here." She said simply, looking up at him.

"We don't have to have all the answers."

"I like knowing everything." She smiled softly.

"I remember Han chuckled.

"I want to be happy with you Han." She admitted to him, opening up to him one step at a time.

"I want that too." He said kissing her nose. His fingers still traced around her back and down her hips. Just simple innocent touches to remind his brain that she was really laying beside him.

"Han…" She whispered her voice catching again. Han looked back to her gaze and saw worry and fear fill her beautiful eyes.

"What is it?"

"If we're going to be honest with each other…I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." He assured her.

"You said you want it all with me?"

"I do."

"I know we're a long ways away from this, but you have a right to know and I won't hold it against you if you don't want me…"

"Nothing you say will make me leave you." Han told her sternly.

"You want kids?" She questioned, her voice coming off guarded and worried.

"I… not tomorrow." Han tried to joke, but he saw fear in her eyes yet again.

"What is it?"

'I don't want you to feel bad, you seem so different."

"I am different, I've changed."

"I know that, that's why I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me Princess." He whispered against her skin, pulling her closer.

"After our fight…I don't know how much you remember. But after everything happened and I lost the baby…I started thinking about what you had said, I started thinking maybe you were right."

"I wasn't! I was an asshole!" Han quickly said.

"I…I guess you were. But I still started thinking about it."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"That maybe I shouldn't have children, because of my bloodline."

"Leia…" He sighed, feeling his heart constrict. He mentally screamed at his alternate self.

"I made the choice. I made sure I wouldn't be able to get pregnant again." She told him quickly, pulling it off like a bandage.

"What did you do?" He asked her, his heart still hammering against his chest as she opened up and spoke to him.

"I had a procedure done. A fertility procedure…"

"So you…"

"I made sure I wouldn't be able to have kids…" She whispered out. Han just stared at her, his hands still tracing her back and holding her close. Leia waited for his reaction, he seemed to be processing it all.

"I'm so sorry I made you do that. Gods!" Han said cursing under his breath, as if he didn't already hate this worlds version of himself. He felt a stab in his chest, Leia had altered her entire life because of those stupid things that man had said.

"It's ok…I think there was some truth to it…"

"No!" Han quickly said.

"You are amazing! You are not Vader!" He said cupping her face and looking into her eyes. "You and Luke are forces of good! Anything that came from you would be nothing but good and light."

Leia let a tear slide down her face as she stared up at this new man in front of her.

"You're so different." She whispered again. Han's finger traced her stomach and his eyes flickered down.

"The burns?" Han asked her, staring down at her. He remembered how they had looked against her bare skin.

"Yes." She nodded. "It was part of the procedure." She told him. Han's fingers ghosted under her top and traced the burn marks along her stomach. Leia stayed quiet, just watching him process the news, and feeling his light touch against her skin.

"Does it change things?" She asked him. His eyes flickered up to hers. He was confused by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you want kids now…I can't give you that."

"Leia…you'd give me so much more. It doesn't matter." He answered quickly. Leia was still in a daze that this was real and that Han had changed this much, for the better.

"But you…"

"Leia…I want you."

"You do?" She mumbled out, her emotions surfacing.

"I do…Besides, Bail and Breha adopted you. What's to stop us from doing the same?" He questioned. Leia's heart thudded and her breath caught. She felt her emotions take over now as a few more tears fell down her face. "What is it?" He asked.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." She told him honestly.

"I love you too." He smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her lips.

"This is who I wanted back then…this version of you. I needed this you…"

"I'm here now."

"You are." She nodded. "We have to be careful…We have to take things slow or we'll end up fighting."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"You say that now. But it's what we were best at."

"Don't say that…Fresh start." He told her, leaning in and kissing her yet again.

"I don't know how we got here." She admitted with a laugh.

"The force." Han answered without thinking.

"What?"

"I just…I just meant the force guides us right? I think we were meant to be guided together."

"You turning into a Jedi? Luke will be thrilled." She laughed softly.

"Nah, just been through a lot lately."

"Han?" She whispered to him.

"Leia?"

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you…"

"I know i never stopped loving you." He said back to her, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their fingers danced over each others skin, sweet and loving kisses shared and simple words of love and want. Their tired minds gave in and soon they both drifted into a restful sleep, in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed their chat!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the reviews I got for last chapter! This World's Leia is a bit different then the normal Leia we know and That is something I wanted to show and have Han notice! thank you all for reading! I believe a lot of you have been waiting for a chapter like this!!! ENJOY

Chapter Thirteen

Han felt himself being pulled from sleep, a deep and restful sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on the room around him. The Falcon. He told himself, recognizing his cabin, but why did it feel so different? Feeling a shift beside him, Han quickly looked over and smiled. Leia. There she was, fast asleep in his arms. An extra blanket spread out and across their bodies, the warmth from the both of them keeping them cozy and hiding them from the outside winter weather. Han smiled yet again, and ran his finger tips over Leia's cheek. She was here, and she had come to him. Maybe this world was looking up after all. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was just so beautiful. And she was in his arms. Han's heart swelled and he felt his breath catch.

"I love you Leia." He whispered down to her sleeping form. He thought about getting up and making her breakfast, but he couldn't pull himself away. He didn't want her to wake up alone, he wanted to prove to her that he was different and that he wasn't going to leave her any time soon. His fingers ghosted over her skin, she looked so relaxed and calm. He'd love to see this more often, he'd missed waking up next to his Princess. He could hear Chewie stomping around the Falcon somewhere within the ship, and Han smirked. He'd have to remember to thank Chewie. Leia had told him, how he had come to her and tried to convince her to speak to Han. Chewbacca would always be such a special friend to Han and Leia both.

Feeling movement, Han looked beside him and smiled. Leia stretched up and yawned. Her eyes were fluttering, trying to decide if she wanted to fully open her eyes or not.

"Morning Princess." Han whispered down to her. Leia's eyes quickly opened and looked up to him. She didn't look shocked or surprised. Instead she looked content and happy. A gorgeous smile spread across her face, as her hand reached up and touched Han's cheek.

"Morning Captain." She mumbled back to him, her voice a little hoarse from her deep sleep.

"How does breakfast sound?" Han asked, leaning over and kissing her forehead. She nodded softly.

"Some caf?"

"Always." He smiled. "You sleep alright?"

"Good, really good."

'Glad to hear it sweetheart." Han smiled. Leia smiled back.

"Han?"

"Yeah?" Leia smirked and slowly leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Han slowly kissed her back, their lips moving together softly and sweetly. Their warm breath coated each others skin, as they gently pulled away.

"Good morning." She whispered to him.

"What a way to start the morning." Han smirked. "I missed waking up next to you."

"Me too…Caf?" She said slowly pulling out of his arms and rolling out of the bunk. Han smiled and watched as she tried to straighten out her now wrinkled clothes.

"You're beautiful!" Han told her.

"Han…" She blushed.

"What? you are."

"I'm a mess…but thank you." She smiled again. She couldn't help but smile. She felt a joy she hadn't felt in a very long time. Han smirked still laying across the bunk, just simply staring up at her. Leia arched an eyebrow at him, before she quickly leaned over him. Her face hovered over his, her short hair just barely ghosting over his face. She smiled before leaning in and kissing him once more.

"We better get up…" Han sighed against her lips.

"Worried we won't make it out of bed hot shot?" Leia teased.

"Exactly." he said his hands running up her legs and resting against her hips.

"Better get me some caf…" She said pulling away and moving to leave the cabin.

Han laid back for a moment, simply loving what had finally come. He'd been waiting for what had felt like a life time and finally Leia was here with him, in his arms. While this Leia was different, probably very different. Han noticed the differences in her, compared to his wife, but he still loved her. She was still Leia, he would get to know this Leia over never seeing her again. His heart pulled a bit, his mind couldn't help but think of losing Leia. The pain he had felt then, but that time was passed. Leia was here with him and he could hear her talking to Chewie.

"Good morning Chewie!" Leia said with a smile.

"Princess…You look much better."

"I feel better." She nodded with a smile.

"Good…Caf?" Chewie offered her and Leia nodded and quickly took the warm mug. She sat down against the chess table and sipped on the warm liquid. It felt so weird to be sitting a board the Falcon, like no time had passed. Hearing Han's footsteps, Leia smiled up at him and watched him grab some of his own caf. He quickly slid in next to her, his arm dropping over her shoulders. She couldn't even control herself, she slid in closer to him, her head resting against his chest.

"How's the caf?" Han asked.

"Warm." She smiled.

"Good, it's a bit chilly out here." Han said tightening his hold on her shoulders.

"It's a cold one out there." Chewie commented.

"I have to go outside today…" Leia sighed.

"Oh?' Han asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the festival with Luke…"

"Well that sounds fun." Han smiled, he was happy she was spending time with her brother.

"You could come with me?" Leia questioned.

"You want me to go with you?" Han asked not believing her for a moment.

"Yeah…I'd like that."

"What about Luke?" Han asked.

"He'll understand."

"He wasn't very happy with me the last time we talked."

"I'll explain things to him…He'll need time but he'll understand."

"I would love to go with you…" Han smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I should get home and grab some warmer clothes." She said with a sad look.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Han quickly asked, not ready for her to leave yet.

"No You still look sleepy. You stay here… You could meet us there at the city center in a few hours?"

"I can do that." Han nodded, any reason to see Leia again.

"You'll come to Chewie?" Leia asked.

"Of course Princess."

Leia looked up to Han, slowly leaning up and bringing their lips together once more. Not caring that they had an audience.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yes…" Han said cupping her face and pulling her in for another kiss. "I love you Leia."

"I know…" She smirked.

She struggled to stand up, but slowly stepped away from Han and offered Chewie a quick hug.

"Dress warm Han." She scowled.

"I know I know." He smirked.

"I'll see you." She nodded, before slowly making her way down the ramp and out of the ship. Han couldn't contain the joy he felt and it spread across his face.

"You two seem better…"

"We are…" Han nodded.

"I'm glad."

"You helped buddy. Thank you."

"She just needed a little push."

'Well I still appreciate it."

"Of course." Chewie nodded.

—--------

There were so many people in the square, as Han and Chewie tried to find Luke and Leia. The lights were gorgeous and everyone seemed to be having a great time. The music was loud and everyones laughter just added to the warm feel of the festival. It was cold outside, but everyone looked so bundled up, Han wasn't sure anyone had noticed. He hoped Leia had worn a good coat, she was too small for such cold weather. Han looked out at the mass of people, and still didn't see Leia or Luke. He frowned, wanting nothing more then to have Leia in his arms again.

"Han!" He heard her voice before he saw her. She quickly moved over to him, her body quickly pressed to his. Her small arms wrapped around his coat and held him tight. She looked warm and cozy in her layers of clothing.

"Hi beautiful." He smirked. "Miss me?" He questioned, leaning down closer to her ear, so she could hear him.

'Maybe…I'm glad you found us." She grinned.

"Of course." He nodded, looking up and seeing Luke slowly walking up behind Leia. Han tried to offer him a smile, but Luke just turned to greet Chewie. It would take time, Han told himself.

"It'll be ok." Leia whispered to him. "He just needs some time…." Leia said almost repeating what he had told himself.

"It's alright, I understand." He told her softly, wanting to kiss her again, but knowing it wouldn't help Luke's mood. Leia's hand found Han's and she slowly pulled him into the crowd. They walked across the way and came to the large lights flashing above them. Everyone looked up and watched as they flickered and changed to the beat of the holiday music. Leia slowly eased herself back against Han's chest. Han didn't mind and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the feel of her in his arms. They swayed slightly to the music and smiled as the lights continued to flicker and light up the sky around them.

"They're beautiful." Leia commented.

"They are…thanks for inviting me Leia." He whispered into her ear.

"Of course, I wanted you here with me." She sighed into his touch and leaned her head back against him. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. This was turning out to be a wonderful holiday. Leia looked to the stage in front of them and smiled at the presenter. "I'll be right back." Leia told Han, as she slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"Where you going?"

"Thanking the guests." Leia explained, as she made her way toward the stage. Han watched as she walked up on the stage and waved out to the crowds of people.

"And now Ambassador Organa would like to share a few words." The man told the crowd. Leia smiled and slowly walked across the stage. Han would never get over how beautiful she was, especially when she shared her bright smile with the world. She was breathtaking.

"Hello everyone!" Leia greeted the crowd. The crowd cheered and applauded. "Thank you so much for coming out for the festival, I know it's cold but you all look well bundled." Leia smiled. "Happy Holidays to you all, I hope you enjoy this time with your loved ones, your friends and family! Enjoy the festival." Leia said, as everyone once again clapped and applauded her.

"So what's the story?" Han heard from beside him.

"What?" Han asked Luke.

"You and Leia, she told me to be open to the idea…"

"I'd appreciate it if you gave me a chance."

"A chance to do what? Break her heart again?"

"No! To prove to you I've changed, I'm not going to hurt her. I love her Luke."

"I've heard that before."

"I'm not him!" Han almost bit out, he hated being compared to this world's Han. He despised that man and he would never be him.

"I promised her I would try…" Luke sighed.

"Good…"

"I swear if you hurt her!" Luke warned.

"You'll use your lightsaber to chop me into little Han bits?" Han questioned. Luke just stared at him for am moment before he let out a laugh.

"Yeah something like that."

"Hey you two!" Leia said, finally making it back through the crowd and finding them. "You alright?" She asked them both.

"We're good." Luke nodded.

"Good." She smiled at her brother, hugging him softly.

"Ambassador?" Leia heard from behind her.

"Yes?" Leia asked.

"Coruscant Holonet." He greeted, thrusting a recording device into her face.

"How can I help you?" She sighed, she had hoped to enjoy the festival without press, but that was wishful thinking.

"Thank you for joining all of us for the festival." He started.

"Of course, it's one of my favorites."

"I couldn't help but notice your friends…" He said trailing off and looking directly at Han. Han swallowed hard, as Leia glanced over at him and offered him a tight smile.

"Yes, the festival is a day to spend with family and friends." Leia nodded.

"In the past connections to yourself and Han Solo were obvious…" He trailed off. "you did make it clear that there was nothing going on between the two of you…have things changed?" Leia sighed, before straightening herself.

"I can't imagine your readers want to know about my love life…"

"So you do have a love life?"

"Han Solo and I are just friends." She explained quickly. Han felt his heart stab a bit, he understood what she was doing, but it hurt a bit to hear her say that. Things were slowly coming together, he still had to be patient and maybe one day she would be his wife again.

"Are you sure Princess?" He asked.

"It's Ambassador, yes…Captain Solo and Chewbacca are enjoying the festival with my brother and I. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to my friends." She ended her words quickly and walked away from the man. Her arms outstretched and pulled Han and Luke with her.

"I think it would be best if we leave before things blow up further." Leia sighed. Han and Luke both nodded. Han walked forward, fighting off the urge to wrap his arms around Leia once again. Looking across the crowd, Han's eyes zeroed in on a cloaked figure. At first he thought he was seeing things, but after a moment of staring he knew who it was. He must be watching us again, Han thought. Looking to Leia, she was focused on moving through the crowd and leaving the festival. Han looked back up and found the cloaked figure gone. His mysterious bantha shit was getting to be a bit much.

Leia came to a stop and looked over to Luke.

"Are you going home?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'll sleep at my place tonight…It was fun Leia." He smiled to her softly, always enjoying the time with his sister.

"Thank you for coming, and thank you for trying." She whispered to him. She knew it would be hard for Luke to adjust to Han, but she wanted him to try. Maybe Luke would see that Han had in fact changed for the better.

"I love you sis." Luke smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too."

"Han…" Luke said turning to the tall Corellian.

"It was good to see you Luke."

"You too…I'll see you all later." Luke said softly, before he moved to walk away. Leia stared off at him, truly hoping he would come to be comfortable with this. Han turned to Leia and reached for her hand. She smiled at his touch and squeezed his hand back.

"Do you want to come home with me?" She suddenly asked him. Han looked a bit shocked at first before quickly nodding his head.

"Chewie you'll be alright?' Leia asked with a smile. Chewie laughed at the small Princess and nodded.

"I'm a big wookie, Princess! I'll be just find."

"You sure, you're very fragile." Han teased.

"Go you two! Don't get into any trouble." Chewie laughed as he walked away from the pair.

"Shall we…" Leia said, pulling Han towards the nearest transit.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

—---------

Han sat back against Leia's couch, the fire blazing strong in front of him. The moment reminded him of so many nights in he had spent with his wife. Leia always loved the fire, especially during the holidays. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as Leia came forward with their warm caf in hand. He grinned at her and took the warm mug from her as she moved to sit beside him. Her little legs stretched out across his lap, as she laid her head against the back of the couch. She smiled up at him and then looked towards the flames.

"It's nice in here." She mumbled.

"It is…" He said, his free hand running up and down her legs. Leia smiled at his warm touch.

"Thank you for coming with me to the festival."

"I told you, I loved going with you. I like being with you." He smiled.

"I like being with you too….Han?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we're rushing things?"

"…I think we spent a lot of time apart and I don't want to waste any time together." Han told her honestly.

"I just don't want to ruin this…again."

"Leia, we're different people now. Besides we're just spending time together, we aren't getting married tomorrow." Han smirked. His mind screaming at him, But you would marry her tomorrow or tonight!

"Ok…" She nodded, leaning in and laying her head against his shoulder.

"Leia..?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"What the reporter said…Do you think we'll get there?"

"Get where?" she questioned.

"To a place where the public would know…know that we love each other."

"I'd like to think so. But today wasn't the day Han. We barely know whats going on."

"I know…"

"We have to be careful and patient."

"Always…" Han whispered to her. Their lips gently moved together slowly. Leia sighed against his mouth, she could get lost in kissing him. His hands continued to run up and down her legs. Their mugs were abandoned on the table, as they hands and fingers explored each other. Leia laid back against the couch, pulling Han on top of her. Their lips barely left each other, both to lost in their kiss to remember to breathe. Pulling away breathless, they both smiled at each other. The flames already had the room hot and the feel of their bodies pressed together only increased the temperature.

"Han?' She mumbled, as his lips moved down her jawline.

"Hmmm?"

"Too many clothes." She whispered to him.

"You sure?" Han said pausing and looking up to her.

"I am…" She smiled, moving to pull her sweater up and over her head. Han watched, as his eyes traced over her bare stomach and over her laced covered breasts. He smiled softly, Leia's lips crashing back into his. The fire continued to roar beside them, soft moans and whispers of passion echoing against the walls of Leia's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY For Holiday fluff =)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted a little late! Sorry about that! But I had a bunch of Family stuff to do today for the holidays! ENJOY

Chapter Fourteen

Leia sighed in her sleep, rolling over and smashing her face directly into Han's shoulder. At first she was shocked as her eyes slowly opened and looked up to see Han still fast asleep. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, as she watched him sleep. Her dark eyes stared at him, taking in the details of his face and how calm he looked. She smiled and moved her head to lay against his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart under her ear. It was a calming sound and she didn't realize how much she had missed it until that exact moment. Her mind still wondered if they were rushing things, but her heart felt so content in his arms. She felt as if she could be happy in this moment for the rest of her life. She'd slept so well the past few nights, wrapped tightly in his embrace. Leia briefly wondered how their relationship would progress. Han had made it clear last night that he wanted everything with her and had no problems making their relationship public. She knew she needed time to adjust, and she only hoped and prayed things would stay this way.

Feeling Han sigh underneath her, Leia moved her eyes back up to his face. He yawned and moved to stretch his arms up. He smiled before his eyes even opened, already feeling Leia's warm body against his. Her finger tips traced over his chest, drawing little patterns across his skin.

"Good morning." Han mumbled out, his voice still filled with sleep.

'Good morning." She replied back. Han smirked at the sound of her voice, and peaked one eye open at her. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"You didn't." he assured her, his hands coming up to run across the back of her head. Leia sighed against his chest and leaned up closer to his face. "Morning…" He whispered again. Leia only smiled and leaned closer finally pressing their lips together. Han groaned against her lips, pulling her body closer to his. Her leg fell over top of his thighs, as his arms lifted her small form half on top of him. Leia smiled into their kiss, loving the feel of his heated skin against her naked form.

"I could get used to waking up this way…" Leia whispered to him.

"I hope so." He smiled, cupping her cheek and keeping her face close to his.

"We should really get up…"

"Why? I think we're perfect right here." Han smirked.

"I'm sure you do…I do have a few things to do today."

"Need me to get lost?" Han asked, hoping she said no.

"No, nothing like that. I just have a few calls to make." Han nodded, his fingers still tracing over her face.

"I'll stay out of the way." Han assured her.

"I might want you in the way…You're a lovely distraction." She admitted with a smirk.

"I'll be your distraction any time you want." Han laughed.

"I'm meant to be on break for the holiday's…" Leia started. "But they always need something."

"You're a busy girl." Han told her, that wasn't different from the wife he knew.

"I am…" She said her voice quiet now.

"What is it?' Han asked.

"Will that be a problem for us again?"

"No!…We'll be fine Leia."

"Alright…"

"I promise." He smiled leaning in an kissing her once more. Leia happily kissed him back and rolled their bodies against each other. Neither wanted to but both pulled apart at the sound of Leia's door bell. Leia looked down the hall confused, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"You expecting someone?' Han asked her.

"No…" She sighed, not wanting to get up but knowing she had to.

"Luke?" Han suggested and Leia shook her head no.

"No, it's not Luke." She knew immediately. "I told you we'd have to get up." She smiled, pulling away from him and sliding out of the bed. Han smirked enjoying the view as she moved across the room and grabbed her robe. Glancing over her shoulder she smirked at him. "Quit you staring and get dressed hot shot." She smiled, a slight blush filling her cheeks.

"Yes Princess." He nodded, as Leia made her way down the hallway and quickly palmed the door open. Leia's heart stopped and her breath caught. She wasn't expecting that.

"Maddox!" Leia greeted her voice coming out as a croak.

"Leia." He smiled brightly at her. She hadn't seen him since the Gala and she had not been expecting him today. Not that it was uncommon for him to stop by. He looked well and the bright smile on his face proved that he was happy to see Leia.

"How are you?" Leia asked slowly.

"I'm good, back in town again." He said explained. Leia nodded, slowly glancing over her shoulder. She wasn't sure how long Han would take, but she figured it wouldn't be long. "Leia are you alright?" He asked her. Leia quickly looked back to him, not sure how she should explain. "Can I come in?" Maddox asked.

"I…Maddox, somethings happened and I…" Leia tried to start but Han's voice stopped her.

"Leia who was at the door?" Han asked as he walked down the hallway, not paying much attention at all. He slowed his movements staring ahead at Maddox and Leia together.

"Han.." Leia tried to stop him but the damage was done. Maddox had seen him and Han had seen Maddox.

"Oh…" Leia heard Maddox say, looking away from her.

"Han? Could you give me a moment?" She asked him, hoping he would understand and not make a scene. Han stared at her for a moment, her eyes pleading with him to give her a few minutes with this man. He felt jealousy flare up inside him. Even though only minutes before Leia had been rested in his arms, he still felt the need to run to her and kiss her. Proving that she was his again and that this man needed to move along. Fighting back the jealous feelings, Han slowly nodded and started down the hallway. He looked back at Leia once more and she mouthed a quick thank you.

Han's heart was hammering against his chest, this whole experience was sure to take a few years off his life. He wanted to give Leia time with him, but he also didn't want her to be alone with that man. What if she changed her mind? What if she was in love with him now? How would Han move on and what would he do with his life? He'd gone through some much to get her back and he couldn't lose her again.

Back in the living room Maddox and Leia stared at each other quietly.

"Come in Maddox.." Leia stared ushering him inside. He moved slowly, but followed her into the living room and sat beside her. "I'm sorry…" She tried but he stopped her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Leia." He whispered back to her. "He's the guy isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Leia questioned.

"The guy that hurt you, that you were running from…"

"Yes…"

"But you seem happy." He said offering her a sad smile.

"I am…I'm trying to be." She admitted openly. She didn't want to lie to Maddox, he had been so kind to her and she had enjoyed their time together.

"You look happy Leia.." He said reaching out and taking her hand. Leia gently squeezed his back and stared up at him.

"You'll find her…I know you will." Leia assured him.

"I sure hope so…I should probably go…"

"Maddox?"

"It's alright Leia…I want you to be happy." He told her, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I want you to be happy too." She nodded.

"I'll see you around."

"Of course." Leia said as she watched him walk out the door. While they had never been a couple or anything serious, she felt sorry for him now. She felt guilty and didn't want to hurt him. But as kind and sweet as Maddox was, Leia had always known that he was not the guy for her. She wanted him to be, Gods she had hoped her heart would change and that he would be the one. But it never happened. She knew for sure it never would, now that Han was back in her life.

Sighing Leia walked quietly down the hallway and to her bedroom. Sliding the door open, she found Han sitting on the end of her bed. His fingers were dragging through his hair and his face was hard and tense.

"Han?" She questioned.

"Hey!" He said jumping up, clearly not hearing her come in.

"Thank you for giving us a moment."

"Of course…He was special to you?"

"He was a friend…Part of me wanted him to be more but it was never right for us…"

"Ok…Are we alright?" Han asked, fear evident in his voice. The last thing he wanted right now was to lose Leia. He'd fought to get her back and didn't intend to lose her to another man.

"We're fine Han." Leia nodded, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Han held her tight, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "I feel sorry for him…" Leia whispered to Han.

"Why? Did you love him?" Han asked, needing to know that answer.

"No. But he was kind and caring…I think he wanted to love me but it was never right."

"Can't force it." Han said.

"No you can't, he was too focused on her anyway."

"Her?" Han asked.

"His wife…he lost her a few years back. He misses her and he wanted me to be her. He hasn't got over it yet." Leia explained. Han just stared down at her, his heart breaking for Maddox now.

"When you say lost?" Han asked.

"She died, it was very sudden." Han understood, Han understood more then anyone else what it was like to lose your wife.

"I'm not sure you get over something like that." Han said and Leia nodded.

"You're probably right…" She said, laying her head to his chest and just enjoying his embrace. "How about some breakfast, before my calls?" Leia suggested. Han quickly nodded and squeezed her again. Leia pulled away and slowly walked down the hallway away from him. Han smiled and almost started following her when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The cloaked figure stood across the room staring at Han.

"What is it?" Han whispered, not wanting to alarm Leia.

"You seem well, the Princess seems well." He said.

"Of course we are, things are on the right track."

"And you are appreciating this time with her?" He asked his head turned to the side slightly. Han stared at him for a moment, not sure how to respond. Of course he was! He'd wanted nothing but these moments with Leia again.

"Of course I do!" Han bit out.

"Good…I will leave you for now…"

"You gotta stop popping in and out. We need a signal or something." Han said and the figure nodded.

"You will feel me the next time we meet." He offered.

"Alright…I guess." Han sighed, not sure what that meant. The figure slowly started to disappear until Han was alone once more.

"Han you coming?" Leia called down the hallway.

"Right behind you." He said following her voice, ready to spend another day with her.

—----------

Han sat beside Leia on the couch as she answered a few messages and replied to a few calls. His hands ran up and down her legs, successfully keeping her warm and giving his mind something to focus on. He smirked up at her, each time she swatted at his hands, knowing that she loved his touch even if she was pretending not to.

"Yes I received those messages." Leia said into her com. "I can look over it after the break is over…" Leia suggested. "Well I do have plans with my loved ones." She reminded the person on the other end of the line. Han smirked, while he never liked how much she worked he always enjoyed watching her work. She was good at everything she tried and succeeded at most things. "Well the threats are harmless, I will not be changing my vote just because people are upset." Leia told them. That caught Han's attention and he offered her a worried glance. She waved him off, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "Yes I understand, I will discuss this after the holiday." She said softly. Leia quickly ended the call and looked over to Han.

"Don't give me that look." She smiled.

"What look…?"

"The worried look, you used to give me that look all the time…I know what I'm doing." She told him.

"I know you do." Han tried to tell her but was unconvincing.

"I've done my job for a long time, I'll handle everything." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will." He nodded. "You're pretty amazing." He told her, wanting to change the subject to something upbeat and positive. It worked, Leia smiled brightly at him.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." She smirked, leaning over and kissing his nose. Han moved their faces together and quickly kissed her. Leia sighed into their kiss, she'd never tire of the feel of his lips to hers. "Is this how we're going to spend our Holiday?" Leia smirked.

"Making out on the couch? I'm good with that." Han laughed.

"Hmmm we should probably ask Chewie and Luke what they want to do to celebrate. We should be with our families. Spend time together, especially after all this time."

"You're probably right." Han sighed.

"But we can do that later." She smirked, pulling him back into another kiss. Han quickly kissed her back and pulled her close. He'd happily spend the whole holiday season kissing this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed some Han and Leia time. I will let you know I reworked my outline and this story now has 4 updates left instead of 3! Thanks for reading everyone!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas To all of you that Celebrate! I hope you have a wonderful day. A few of you asked me if I had heard about Carrie...Of course! and My heart broke. Sending So much love and positive vibes to her and her loved ones!

Chapter Fifteen

Leia giggled and the simple sound warmed Han's heart, hell it could have warmed the mountains on Hoth. She looked absolutely beautiful, laying in his arms. He knew they had to get up soon. Luke and Chewie would be arriving soon to celebrate the holidays, but for now he was happy with Leia resting in his arms. She smiled up at him, as she tried to hide her bright smile against his chest. His fingers moved to tickle up her sides, before grabbing on to her hips to steady her wiggling.

"Stay still Princess." He mumbled, as his lips ran over her neck and up her jaw. Leia giggled once more, Han's lips tracing up and down her skin.

"Han…We have to get up." She told him yet again.

"I know…We have time."

"My brother and your best friend will be here soon. I'd prefer to have clothes on before that happens." She suggested, Han groaned and leaned in to kiss her once more. Leia gladly accepted the kiss, her fingers running through the back of his hair. Her arms pulled him flush against her chest, before pulling him completely on top of her.

"I thought we needed to get up…"

"Hmmm." She mumbled against his lips. "You're a bad influence."

"I am not." He laughed.

"Liar…" She said, running her hands up and over his face. Just holding her fingers against his skin. She was still telling herself that this was real, Han was really here with her. They'd spent so much time together over the last few days. Just getting to know each other again, talking and sipping caf together. Leia was sure this was one of the best holiday's she had had in years. Han had taken her out to celebrate with more lights and music. The last few days had been a dream come true and Leia didn't want it to end. She'd especially loved the private moments they shared alone in her apartment, with little to no clothing on.

"I love you Leia…" Han told her. He'd been telling her it so often.

"I love you too Han."

"Good." He smirked, Leaning in to kiss her once more.

"We really have to get up." She said pushing at his chest this time and making him roll back to his side of the bed. Reaching out, Leia grabbed hold of the blanket and wrapped it around her bare skin. Han groaned in disappointment, watching her cover her body.

"I can't stay naked Han." She told him form over her shoulder. Standing up she walked over and grabbed her robe, quickly wrapping it around her form. She smiled as she turned back to Han and caught him staring at her once more. Walking over slowly towards his side of the bed, Han traced each and every movement she made.

"I changed my mind, lets just not let them in." Han suggested, reaching for her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Luke has the code." Leia laughed.

"Damn it." He said sitting up and leaning closer to Leia. She smiled softly at him, leaning over and kissing his lips.

"Happy Holiday Han Solo."

"You have no idea a how much I love you."

"I have a feeling." she whispered to him. "I have to get ready." She told him, walking towards the fresher. Han continued to watch her walk, never wanting to take his eyes off of her. She slid the door shut laughing as Han protested. Laying back on the bed, Han sighed. The pillows smelled just like Leia, her delicious perfume seemed to fill the whole of this apartment. His eyes started to shut and he wondered how much sleep he had actually gotten. Not that he cared at all, he'd gladly give up sleep to spend time with Leia again. The last few days had been good for them. While Han was immediately ready for everything with Leia, she needed time. The past days had been a great introduction into their relationship. Han knew Leia had enjoyed their time together, she looked so beyond happy. That was all he wanted.

His wife had always enjoyed the holiday season and had made a point of sharing the joy during the holiday. Over the last few days, Han had finally started to see that woman once again. Leia had assured him she hadn't done much for the holidays over the last few years and she was thoroughly enjoying their holiday festivities.

"What do you think of this dress?" Leia asked as she stepped from the fresher. "Are you sleeping?" She whispered now. Han groaned and slowly rolled over facing her. His eyes scanned over her and he nodded. The dress was fine, but Leia looked beautiful in everything and in nothing.

"It's good." He mumbled.

"You're so sleepy." She smiled.

"A little."

"You rest…I'll start things in the kitchen."

"You can't cook!"

"I can cook just fine! thank you."

"Leia…" He sighed.

"Rest Han…I'll keep my hands to myself tonight. You need more sleep old man."

"Hey now! I never said I wanted you to keep your hands to your self."

"Rest…" she said again, as she walked out of her bed room and down the hall. Han tried to fight it, but slowly his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

Han wondered if he was dreaming. Everything felt very light and some what blurry. Looking around he found himself back in his apartment, not Leia's alone but his and Leia's together. He was suddenly standing back in the home he had left. Looking around the room his eyes found their wedding holo. He stared at it for a moment, just taking in their happy faces.

"Han?" He heard a voice say from behind him. Turning around he was met with Leia, her long braids hung low and a bright smile filled her face.

"I missed you." She whispered to him, as she stepped forward.

"Leia…" He whispered back to her.

"What's wrong Han?" She asked him, her hand reaching up and cupping his face.

"I'm dreaming…" He told her.

"Yes…" She nodded.

"I wish I could go back and fix it all." He assured this version of his wife.

"It wasn't your fault Han."

"I should have been faster."

"Han…" She smiled to him, leaning up and kissing his chin. Han sighed and looked down at her, his wife. This Leia knew how much he loved her, he had never hurt this Leia and they had been happy together. There had been no break up or pain, only love. Part of him wanted to stay in this dream world with his wife. But he knew a different version of Leia was waiting for him. He had found and made his way back to Leia, he couldn't stay in this dream like make believe world.

"I have to go…"

"You're waking up." She nodded in agreement. "She loves you Han."

"Who?"

"The other me." She smiled softly. "She does love you…I want you to be happy." Han nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Leia."

Sitting up, Han tried to catch his breath. He didn't know how to feel about his dream, or his feelings. All he knew is that he needed to see Leia again, to help fix the numbing he felt in his chest.

-—

Leia hummed a little holiday song as she moved around the kitchen. Mixing and creating a meal for her friends and family. She felt so happy and joyous as she enjoyed the holiday festivity. Turning around, Leia caught sight of Han as he walked into the room.

"Han…Are you alright?" Leia asked as she turned to face him. She looked at him for a moment, taking in his distressed look. Han quickly shook his head no and stepped towards her.

"I'm good." He nodded, quickly pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her and hugged her tight. It was so good to feel her in his arms after that dream. His heart still wanted to mourn his wife, but he tried to remind himself that Leia was still here in his arms.

"You can't have missed me that much." Leia giggled.

"I did…I like it better when you're in bed with me."

"Of course you do." She smirked.

Turning back to the meal before her, Leia stirred the pot and started humming simple holiday songs once more. Han leaned back against the counter, just simply watching her move about the kitchen. Her voice was quiet but still very soothing.

"They should be here soon." Leia noted.

"Alright…Can I help you with anything?" Han asked her.

"I think I'm alright…you wanna start a fire?" Leia asked him.

"You sure?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes?"

"You usually get pretty fired up with the fire." Han smirked, kissing her neck softly.

"Shh you. My brother will be here soon."

They both heard movement outside of Leia's apartment. Hearing the doorbell ring, Han laughed and moved to answer it. Sliding the door open Han revealed Luke and Chewie both. They all greeted each other and slowly made their way into the living room.

"Happy Holiday!" Leia said running into Luke's arms and hugging him tight.

"You seem happy."

"I am very happy!" She said with a smile.

"Good. I like seeing you happy Leia."

"Happy Holiday Chewie!" Leia said turning and hugging the large Wookie. Chewie quickly wrapped his furry arms around the small princess and lifted her up and into the air. Leia squealed as Chewie hugged her and then slowly set her back to the ground.

"Don't scare her!" Han said scolding his friend.

"It's alright Han." Leia said with a nod to Chewie. "I know he wouldn't drop me."

"She's too tiny to drop." Chewie noted aloud.

Leia quickly ushered everyone into the living room and pointed towards the chairs, for them to all get comfortable.

"Alright everyone, take a seat, I'm just finishing up some food for us all."

"You need help Leia?" Luke asked her.

"I think I'm alright." Leia said thinking she had everything under control. Luke was about to protest when Chewie spoke up.

"Nah.. I'll help the Princess."

"You two can take." Leia suggested looking over to her brother and Han.

The two men nodded as they watched Chewie and Leia walk out of the room.

"So…Leia seems good." Luke noted, taking a seat across from Han. Han quickly nodded and smiled.

"She's been happy. Enjoying the holidays."

"That's good." Luke nodded. "I can't help but wonder if you're the reason her mood has changed?"

"I might be, you'd have to ask her."

"I don't want to upset her."

"You won't, she loves you Luke. She won't get mad at you."

"Perhaps. I'm still worried. I want you to understand that." Luke started. "I'm giving you a chance and Leia does seem happy. You can't ruin this Han. She can't go through that again."

"She won't. I'll never hurt her again. I want everything with her."

"You know she can't…" Luke started but quickly stopped, not wanting to out his sisters secret. Han let out a shaky breath, thinking he understood what Luke was talking about.

"She told me about the procedure."

"She did?" Luke said surprised.

"She did, It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! You made her change her whole future!"

"I…I didn't intend to…I…Luke I'm not that guy anymore." Han said stumbling over his words. He couldn't even begin to stand up or defend this world's Han. If anything he agreed with Luke. "I only mean that..the fact that she can't get pregnant doesn't change anything for me. I still want her, I still love her."

"So kids aren't for you?" Luke asked.

"I suggested we adopt. Of course that's a long way away. But it's an option. Leia's adopted, so why not adopt ourselves." Han said with a shrug.

"Gods…" Luke said with a smile. "You really are different." Han didn't say anything, instead stayed quiet and nodded. He was different.

—-

Leia sat beside the fire, the warmth feeling so good against her skin. Luke was showing Luke and Chewie out. It had been a wonderful day, filled with laughter and love. Leia wanted more days like this in the future. Hearing Han's footsteps, Leia barely had a chance to look up before she felt him sit beside her and wrap his arms around her.

"Fire feels nice." He whispered against her ear.

"It does."

"You feeling frisky yet?" Han smirked.

"Stop it!" She laughed. Leia leaned back against his embrace, keeping her eyes on the fire.

"Today was nice." Han told her.

"I liked it." Leia nodded.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you for being here." She whispered to him. Han kissed the side of her head, loving the way she fit in his arms. Out of nowhere Han suddenly shouted.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly looking back to him in alarm.

"I forgot your gift on the Falcon!" Han said quickly standing up and walking towards his jacket.

"What? you didn't have to get me anything Han."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Well, we'll just get it later." Leia suggested with shrug.

"I'll run down there real quick and get it."

"You're really going to go out in the cold just to go to the Falcon and then back here." Leia laughed.

"umm yes. Don't look at me like that, I want you to have your gift." Han said, hoping she would understand. Leia nodded softly and slowly stood.

"I guess I'm coming with you then." Leia said, quickly grabbing for her coat and dropping it over her body. Han tried to protest but one look from Leia and he knew there was no debating it. "Let's go hot shot." She smiled pulling at his arm and tugging him towards the door.

The night air was crisp and sent a chill down both their bodies. Han immediately pulled Leia closer to him, so glad that he was once again open and free to touch her in such a way. The walked quickly to the nearest transport and waited. The wind whipped around them and Leia quickly hid her face against Han's chest.

"I said you could stay home." Han reminded her.

"Yeah yeah…I wanted to go with you. But we're sleeping on the Falcon. No way I'm going back out here." Leia told him and Han chuckled.

"Anything you want Princess."

Hearing the lift, Han and Leia looked up and waited patiently for the doors to open. They almost ran inside, as they were closed off from the outside cold. Leia kept her body up against Han's, still needing his body heat, and just loving having him close.

"Han?" Leia whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"After the holidays…How long are you staying on Coruscant?" She asked looking up and into his eyes. Han tried to read her expression, he saw bits of pain and panic.

"I don't want to leave. You are here."

"But what will you do on Coruscant?"

"Leia."

"Yes?"

"Stop worrying." He said offering her smile and hoping it calmed down her nerves. "I want you and you're here. We'll figure it all out." He assured her. Leia stared up at him, before bringing their lips together. Han sighed into their kiss, happy that no one else was on this lift. Feeling the movement stop, they looked out and around at the dark city. The hangar was just down the street.

"Let's do this." Han laughed as they ran back into the cold of the night.

The ship was in sight and Leia couldn't be happier, all she wanted was a nice warm bed and preferably Han laying beside her. As they stepped closer to the ship, Han couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. He glanced around the room and saw no one, but still the feeling was there.

"You alright?" Leia asked him.

"Let's just get inside." He said quickly. Their steps were fast now, as Han pushed them closer and closer to the ship.

"Princess!" They heard someone yell from behind them. Han and Leia both turned to face the voice. Neither had time to take a breathe as the man before them quickly pulled out his blaster. Leia stared forward at the end of the blaster's point. She didn't notice Han or even notice his movement beside her. The blaster immediately fired and Leia waited to feel the hit. Instead all she felt was Han shoving her out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Next Chapter will be posted on the 27th!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't know if I even wanted to post a chapter today. I have literally been crying all day. My heart is broke for Carrie's family. For so many reasons I loved Carrie and this totally broke me today. RIP Carrie Fisher. I hope you all had a good holiday...Be sure to read the note at the end of this chapter!

Chapter Sixteen

Han turned around and everything happened so fast. He saw the man pull out the blaster and watched him point it directly at Leia. He didn't even think, or question his next move. He heard the blaster fire and he suddenly moved faster then he ever had in his entire life. He saw the bright red flashes moving towards them. His arms outstretched and shoved Leia to the ground, pushing his large form right in front of her. The shots landed against his chest and threw him to the ground. The hangar woke with the sound of the blaster and Leia's scream. The man stared down and looked at the Princess for a moment, he briefly debated firing again, he'd have a direct shot at the Princess, but the sound of people waking up all around him made him second guess. He looked at Leia once more before quickly turning away and running from the hangar. Leia looked over to where Han lay, unmoving.

"Han!" She said looking over to him and crawling to where his body lay against the hangar's floor. Her hands came to cup his face as she leaned in close to him. People came from their ships, curious as to what the noise had been. One of them being Chewbacca. Leia quickly looked up to Chewie and yelled. "Chewie Call the medic's now!" Chewie took one look at Han on the ground and quickly pulled out his com.

"Han look at me!" Leia told him, holding his face. Her fingers ran up and down his face, pleading with him to open his eyes, needing to see him awake and well. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't understand how things could happen so fast. She replayed it in her mind and her heart clenched at the image of Han pushing her out of the way. "Don't do this Han! Han open your eyes!" She begged him as her eyes looked down to his chest, where the shots had hit him. "Han please wake up! I can't do this again…I can't lose you again. Han please look at me!" She continued to beg and plead with him. "I love you Han please wake up!"

Han opened his eyes but something wasn't right. He wasn't on the ground beside Leia, no he was standing a few feet away staring over at his lifeless body and watching as Leia started crying. Everything had been so fast, but now it seemed to be moving in slow motion. Leia's cries and the tears that streamed her face as she looked down at his body.

"Han look at me please!" She begged. He wanted to step forward and take her into his arms but he couldn't move. Han looked to his side and found the cloaked figure standing beside him. They were quiet for a moment just watching as Leia cried and begged for someone to get the medics to them.

"What's going on?" Han asked him.

"You saved your Princess." He said simply.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet, but you are headed that way." Han looked at him angry, just staring at him silently.

"Was this always going to happen?" Han bit out.

"You dying? No it was the Princess's fate. In any world this was her fate, you simply were granted more time with her."

"Why didn't you tell me! How could you not tell me that I was meant to lose her this whole time!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way…But you have changed her fate."

"I…I wasn't going to lose her again. I couldn't watch her die again." Han said looking back over to Leia. The medics had arrived and Leia was sobbing in Chewie's arms as they watched them lift Han and prepare to take him to the med center. Chewie helped the Princess walk forward as they quickly followed the medics. "She'll be alone again?" Han sighed.

"The force works in mysterious ways." He told Han slowly. "I did not expect this outcome. You and the Princess do in fact share a brilliant love."

"We always have." Han whispered out, his throat feeling tight now. He had said several times that all he wanted was for Leia to be happy, he worried what his potential death would do to her now.

"Close your eyes." The cloaked figure told Han. Han slowly closed his eyes and when he opened them they were standing in the middle of the med center. Han walked over and looked down the hallway. Chewie and Luke were sitting the the waiting room and it seemed Leia was yelling at one of the nurses.

"No I need an update on him!"

"Ambassador I am sorry, but you aren't family."

"Chewbacca is the only family Han has! Tell him the update!" Leia demanded.

"I'm sorry m'am. Our policy…"

"Screw your policy! We need to know what is happening with him."

"If you are not immediate family I can't help you." she bit out shortly.

"I'm not asking for secret secure information! I just need to know that the medics are doing everything they can to save him!" Leia screamed.

"We can't be sure Captain Solo would want his information shared with you. If you were his wife things would of course be different."

"Well I'm not! Why can't you understand we just want to know if he's ok!" Luke slowly got up and walked towards his sister. His arms encircled her shoulders and he squeezed her gently.

"Leia lets go sit down."

"I can't sit down right now!" She said pushing him away and pacing the room once more. She didn't want to start crying again but this was all too much. She just got him back.

"This is my fault Luke!"

"It's not Leia!"

"It is. He should have never been around me! I should have never…I can't get close to anyone." She said shaking her head back and fourth.

"Han loves you…"

"Too much it seems."

'He saved your life." Luke reminded her.

"I know that!" She bit out. "He shouldn't have! What the hell was he thinking!" Leia demanded to know. Luke only sighed and tried to pull her into his arms.

"He was thinking he didn't want to lose you…"

"Well now I might lose him." Leia said letting the tears fall down her face. She hid her face in Luke's shoulder and simply stood there. All they could do was wait.

—-

Han stood over Leia, staring at her as she sat beside his unconscious body. After hours of waiting they had finally allowed Leia and Chewbacca to see him. They had of course started treatment, but things weren't looking good. Not with how the shots had hit his chest. Han wanted to reach out and touch Leia but he couldn't. He felt like he was already a ghost. Caught somewhere in between life and death.

"Leia…" he tried to whispered to her, but she couldn't hear him.

"You must be hurting to watch her like this." The cloaked figure said from beside Han.

"Of course I am! I don't want her hurting."

"But you did choose to take her place, and I feel like you would not change that choice."

"I wouldn't…I just don't understand how in every world we can't be together. One of us has to go…Was this our destiny?"

"Do you believe in destiny Captain Solo?"

"I don't know what I believe in anymore."

Looking over at Leia, she brushed her fingers across Han's unmoving form.

"I love you Han Solo! I need you to open your eyes!." She pleaded with him. Han's heart constricted hearing her begging him now. He would if he could, that was for damn sure.

"Perhaps you have changed your destiny…" The cloaked man suggested, Han looked over to him and stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Han asked him. The Cloaked man said nothing, instead Han looked down to his hands and watched as he started to disappear. "Am I dying?" He asked, needing to know.

"As I said, perhaps your love for the Princess changed destiny…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many amazing reviews last chapter! So thank you all so much! Please everyone keep in mind this story will! have a happy ending. (I'm not Disney) A few of you have an idea as to what is going to happen and some of you are close! I can't wait to share the next updates with you! Because I think we could all use some positivity after day. Thank you again for reading!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Here we are again. I decided to update this chapter a day early! I needed some happy moments and I know you guys need some too! Here we go...ENJOY

Chapter Seventeen

He could hear beeping. Somewhere off in the distance Han could hear a steady beeping. He wanted to open his eyes but his lids felt tired and heavy. He could feel something warm pressed into his hand and he wanted to move his fingers and caress the warmth. Taking a deep breath he felt his chest expand with a full gasp of air. His chest felt sore, like the rest of this body. He tried to move slightly, but pain shot up and down his limbs. He focused on the beeping sound, he wondered if he could hear anything else. He tried to focus but he couldn't hear anything else, no voices or sounds of shoes tapping against the floor, just silence and the steady beeping. Deciding he would try to open his eyes first, Han focused all his energy into his eyes. His lids started to flutter open and then quickly blinked shut at the bright lights around him. Keeping his eyes closed for a few moments he tried to prepare himself for the bright light. Fully opening his eyes he looked up at the ceiling above him, the lights were shining right down on him and made him see sparkles of blurs.

Han took another deep breath letting the air fill his chest once more. The pain he felt was still there but was getting better with each breath he took. Feeling as if his breathing was under control and his eyes were adjusted to the light above him, Han slowly moved his head to the side and looked around the room. The bright white walls and the machines all around him, He knew the place immediately. He was in a med center, he was trying to remember what had happened but his memories seemed a bit blurry. He tried to focus and suddenly it came to him. The man with the blaster, the man pointing it at Leia and the shots going off. He remembered it all, even remembered feeling the shots hit against his chest as he pushed Leia out of the way. Feeling the warmth against his hand once more, Han looked down to the hand that was grasping his so tightly. Her dark hair was spread out around her face, he could just barely see the side of her face with how she had her head laid against the side of his bed. She looked like she was asleep, but he couldn't be sure. He thought about calling to her but his throat felt dry and he wondered if he would be able to speak. He squeezed her fingers softly and waited for a response. Leia's eyes quickly fluttered open and she let out a small sigh. Han squeezed her hand once more, still not able to find his words. Quickly sitting up, Leia looked over to him. She smiled brightly, seeing that his eyes were open and he was finally awake.

"Han!" She said, leaning in close to him and kissing his face. He winced at the contact, he was still so sore.

"Leia…" He whispered out, his voice was horse and rough.

"Shhhh don't speak. Just look at me." She said cupping his face and looking down into his eyes. Han smiled at her softly, happy to just stare up into her beautiful brown eyes. "I should call the medic." She said trying to pull away, but Han grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Stay…" He pleaded with her. Leia nodded softly and kissed his cheek as gently as she could.

"Just for a minute. The medics need to know your awake." Leia explained to him softly.

"Ok…" Han simply nodded, he was in no shape to argue with her. Looking up to her face, there was something different about her but he wasn't sure what it was. Leia's fingers gently ran over the top of his forehead, gentle touches. Her touch was warm and loving, it made Han's eyes slowly close back shut. It was a familiar and caring caress that Han remembered very well. Late nights together, simple days together, Leia's touch had always been so soothing to him.

"Don't you think about going back to sleep hot shot."

"Never…" Han smirked. Leia smiled once again and looked up and towards the door. Han glanced upwards at her and caught sight of a mark above her left eyebrow. It seemed to be healing but it was a wound no less.

"Did a shot hit you?" Han asked his voice still so raspy and quiet.

"A shot?" Leia questioned.

"The blaster…did he get anymore shots off?" Han asked, remembering the mans face in his mind.

"Shhhh…" Leia whispered to him, running her fingers over his head once more. "He didn't have a blaster…Don't worry right now. All you need to worry about his getting better. I should get the medic."

"He had a blaster…" Han said not understanding how she couldn't remember that detail.

"Han…." She sighed, her worry increasing as she stared over at him. Her left hand slowly came up to cup his face, a glimmer of light catching Han's eye.

"Leia…" He whispered.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You're wearing a wedding ring?" He quickly asked her, not just any wedding ring, she was wearing HER wedding ring. Leia laughed softly and stared at him in confusion.

"Did you want me to take it off?" She questioned with a smile. Wondering just how out of it Han was.

"I…I'm not sure what's going on."

"Shhh you don't need to worry right now. I need to get the medic." She said stepping away. It was then that Han saw her long hair was in braids, messy braids but braids. Her hair had been short? Hadn't it? He stared at her in wonder.

"Leia?"

"What is it Han?" She asked stopping at the door and looking back to him.

"Are we married?" He asked quickly. Leia smiled at him and offered him a small nod.

"The medics said you might not remember, but I didn't think you'd forget me." Leia laughed.

"I'd never forget you." Han quickly corrected. Stepping back towards his bed, Leia smiled and leaned in to place a simple kiss to his lips.

"We're married…You can't get rid of me that easily…" She said a small smirk playing on her lips. Han was in a daze, was he truly back home? A home where his wife was alive? What happened to the other world he had visited? Was it even real? "I'll be right back…" She said leaving the room. Han looked around and tried to find other signs. Leia said there hadn't been a blaster…did that mean he had stopped the detonator from killing Leia? He didn't have much time to debate it before he heard the door slide open.

"Aww General Solo, good to see you're awake. Your wife tells me your having some memory problems?" The medic said stepping beside Han and taking his vitals.

"I'm not sure…"

"Not to worry, you've been through quite the ordeal. You're a lucky man General Solo. Not many could survive a blast like that. I think it's safe to say that Ambassador Organa Solo wouldn't have been as lucky if you hadn't blocked her." The medic explained. Han's eyes moved back to Leia's, almost begging her to come to his side. She understood the look of need and want that Han offered her. Leia nodded and quickly came to the other side of the bed. The medic continued to look Han over and check his wounds.

"You've been asleep for about a week General. Your body needed to heal and we needed to monitor your injuries." The medic explained. Leia took hold of Han's hand and ran circles over his palm.

"Are you alright?" Han asked her.

"I'm good." she nodded. Han lifted his hand up to touch over the cut above her eye. The medic caught his gaze and quickly answered for Leia.

"That was her only battle scar, you did a great deal of good. You saved your wife's life. Everything is looking good here. We will have to keep him under observation. The bacta needs to finished setting in." With that the medic walked out leaving Han and Leia alone once again.

"I was in a bacta tank?" Han asked.

"You were…They didn't know if you were going to make it Han. You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I should be mad at you or not…"

"For what?"

"Saving me…you could have died." She reminded him.

"Better me then you…"

"Don't say that." She said kissing him once more. "I've never seen you move so fast. I honestly thought about pushing you away…but you blocked me before I could react. I was so scared I'd lost you." She whispered to him, snuggling up against his side. Han wrapped his arm around her as slowly as he could, his limbs still feeling sore and unused.

"I'm glad you're alright." Han whispered to her, looking down to her wedding ring. He'd never been more happy to see a piece of jewelry. He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Are you feeling ok now?" She asked him.

"I think so…"

"You seemed a bit out of it when you first woke up." Leia suggested and Han nodded. He had been out of it, he'd been out of it for a while.

"I think I was dreaming…It felt so real. I didn't know what to expect when I woke up." Han tried to explain to her, but it was confusing even to him.

"They made sure you were resting. The drugs might have triggered something. You scared me…" She said again, still snuggling close into his arms. It was very clear how scared Leia had been and just how much she had missed her husband. "Are you comfortable?" She asked, not wanting to put any unneeded pressure on his body.

"I'm good. I just need to hold you for a bit." He told her. "I thought I'd lost you for a while…" He said, his hands coming up to rub circles around her back. He didn't care if he was still sore, he needed to feel that Leia was really here.

"Sounds like some dream." She whispered.

"It wasn't anything I'd expect to see. You were different there, I was different."

"How did the story end?" Leia questioned, her voice sounding sleepy.

"We found our way back to each other."

"We always do." She whispered to him, closing her eyes.

"Yes, we always do."

—-----------

Leia quickly walked into their apartment and through down their things before running back out into the hallway.

"Be careful with him Chewie!" Leia said as the large wookie helped to bring her husband inside their home.

"I said I can walk! The medic said as long as I take it slow." Han tried to remind them, but there was no reasoning with them.

"We're not taking any chances!" Leia ordered. Chewie laughed and continued to help Han walk through the door and to the couch. Taking a seat on the soft couch, Han couldn't help but remember the last time he had been in this room, Or at least in his dream. He'd been drunk and grieving over his lost wife. And that's when the cloaked figure had appeared to him. He was still so curious on how a dream had felt so real, perhaps it was something he would never understand. Shaking his head, Han looked down to Leia as she helped take his boots off.

"I can do that." He tried to argue but she glared at him.

"You Han Solo are taking it easy and not moving or doing anything unneeded."

"Is that really necessary?" Han tried to argue but Leia stopped him with one look.

"You almost died!" She reminded him. "You need to take it easy, that's the only reason the medic released you. I need to make sure you sit on this couch or sleep in our bed."

"You gonna be sleeping with me?" He smirked.

"Han.." she sighed with an eye roll, walking away from him and towards the kitchen. Han laughed, at least he could still push her buttons.

"You feeling alright cub?" Chewie asked.

"I'm good." Han nodded. While he was no where near one hundred percent right now, he was feeling much better. Now if only he could get Leia to stop worrying about him. Not that he could fully blame her, he knew what it felt like to lose her now. He didn't wish that on anyone.

"You really scared her…The medics weren't sure you would make it."

"I made it home." Han smiled softly, knowing he meant in more ways then one.

"And you saved the Princess…" Chewie smiled.

"I did." Han nodded.

"Alright, I have soup and tea." Leia said coming back with a tray of goodies for her husband.

"I'm not sick." Han reminded her.

"No, but the medic said plenty of fluids until you get your strength back." Han sighed and grabbed for the tea, he'd go for some caf at the moment, but he knew the medic has said no caffeine until he was fully healed. And Leia was determined to follow each and every rule the medic had set. Han knew she was blaming herself for his injuries, in turn she wanted to help heal him as fast as she could.

"Is there anything else you need Princess?" Chewie asked.

"Oh gods no! It's late, you should get some rest. Stay in the guest room, there's no reason you should go all the way to the Falcon this late." Chewie nodded softly and bid them goodnight. Leia sat beside her husband, watching him sip his tea. Han chuckled and turned to her.

"You gonna watch me drink the whole thing?"

"Sorry…" She sighed.

"You should rest Leia…you haven't been sleeping."

"I'll sleep when you sleep."

"Leia…" He sighed.

"Shhh! I'm hear to take care of you."

"I know you are and I love you for it, but I need to take care of you too."

"You did that already." She reminded him.

"And I'd do it a thousand times over."

"I know you would…Han…" She whispered, leaning in closer to him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I can't lose you."

"I'm here, you're here. We're together Leia that's all that matters."

"You have no idea what you did that day." She whispered out.

"Pretty sure I saved my wife. That was the plan." He said trying to get a laugh out of her, but she had been very serious over the last few days. "Leia?" He said, lifting her chin and meeting her gaze. "You ok?"

"Han…"

"What is it Princess?"

"I love you."

"I know you do." He smirked. "I love you too."

"I haven't wanted to worry you…"

"Why would I worry?" Han questioned.

"You have a lot going on and I want you to fully heal and get back to normal. I'm going to take more time off work and make sure you're taken care of."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." she nodded, looking down to her wedding ring and running her fingers over the cold metal.

"Something else?' Han asked, knowing she was keeping something from him.

"I don't want to worry you." She said again. "You won't." He promised her.

"You know how I was late that day?" She asked him. Han thought back to that day. He remembered waiting for Leia and talking to her on the com.

"Anything for you Ambassador. Did your meeting run over?" Han asked, fully noticing how delayed she was.

"I had something to do after the meeting, sorry. I'm done now." Leia explained.

"You had something to do…?" Han questioned.

"I did…"

"Leia? Talk to me."

"Han…" she breathed out. "I was at the med center." She started slowly. Han stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "You saved me that day." She reminded him.

"I know I did. I love you Leia."

"I love you too…You did so much more that day then you could even know."

"Ok?" Han said completely confused on what she meant and where this was going.

"Han…"

"Yes Leia." He smirked, she looked so nervous.

"I'm pregnant."

Han stayed silent just staring at her. Slowly a smile tugged on his lips. Leia's eyes were wide and she looked worried.

"You're pregnant?" He asked her. She nodded her head but stayed quiet. "We're having a baby?"

"That's usually what pregnant means…"

"Leia…" He said, his hands moving to cup her face. She stared up at him. "I love you so much." He said crashing their lips together. Leia jumped a little, surprised by his intense kiss.

"Han? I know we didn't exactly plan this…"

"It doesn't matter." Han smiled brightly at her, kissing her again. "I love you Leia."

"I love you too. Does that mean you're happy?"

"So happy Leia." He told her, holding her face close to his.

"You saved both of us…" Her hand ghosting over her middle.

"I guess I did. You're pregnant." He said again, not sure he was believing her words.

"I'm pregnant Han." She smiled so brightly. She looked so unbelievably happy in that moment, Han couldn't help but kiss her again. This is the world he was meant to be in. His dream had felt so real, but this was real right here. His wife was real and their baby was real. This is all he wanted. Whether his dream had been real or his mind playing tricks on him, this had truly been a Holiday Miracle in his eyes.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update Is the Epilogue! Thank you all for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and It helped with all the sadness we are all feeling HUGS!


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to our last chapter! Thank you all for reading!

Epilogue

Han slowly laid his head back against the couch his eyes were tired but his mind was very much awake. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more then to snuggle up next to his wife and enjoy the fire. Not that he didn't love today's events. It was always good to spend time with their family during the holiday season. Luke and Chewie had headed home only a few minutes ago, leaving Han and Leia alone for the first time all day. Hearing her footsteps, Han's eyes slowly opened, his lips turning up in a grin. She too looked tired but so beautiful. Her braids were pulled back away from her face, and her makeup from the day was still in perfect form. Although he'd always prefer her with little to no makeup, he did enjoy when she dressed up, she'd always look sexy to him.

"Brought you a drink…" she said with a smile, offering him a glass of whiskey.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing the glass and her hand at the same time. The ice against the glass made it cold to the touch, but Leia's skin felt like it was on fire. He quickly pulled her down and beside him. Leia snuggled into his side and rested her head against his chest, her eyes flickered over to the flames in front of them. She smiled as his arm immediately wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. Leia felt her shoulders relax for the first time all day. It had been a fun and exciting day, but she was also exhausted. They sat in silence, both perfectly comfortable in each others presence. Han took a slow sip of the whiskey before turning his gaze to his wife.

"Today was a good day." Han told her and she quickly nodded.

"It was." She smiled, leaning in and kissing his chin. Han couldn't help but offer her another bright smile, as he moved his lips up to meet hers. Her lips felt soft and warm against his, he couldn't help but get lost in their kiss. She hummed against him and smiled softly.

"Happy Holiday Han."

"Happy Holiday Leia." He whispered back to her, keeping their lips close to each other. Her fingers ran over his face and held his face close to hers. She slowly leaned in and kissed him once more, never getting enough of this man. Han moved to deepen their kiss when a cry sounded through out the apartment. Leia pulled away and looked down the hall.

"It's my turn." She said with a smile, as she slowly pulled herself away from Han's embrace. He nodded and watched as she disappeared down the hallway. His mind drifted and he smiled to himself. It was crazy to think that it had been a whole year since his accident. He'd healed well, with Leia at his side the entire time. She had returned to work for a short time after that, before she once again took leave for her pregnancy. Han could remember how beautiful she looked pregnant, and while Leia hated him for it he had made sure to take plenty of holo's of her rounded belly.

"Someone woke up her brother." Leia sighed as she walked back into the living room, her arms full with both their daughter and their son. Han smirked and quickly set his whiskey aside and stood up.

"She's a trouble maker, just like her mommy." Han said smiling down to his daughter and lifting her up and into his arms. Her dark brown eyes looked up at her father and her little fingers reached up for him. She was a miniature Leia, and while Han wasn't worried about it, that seemed to worry Leia for her potential crazy teenage years.

"I'm not a trouble maker." Leia protested, adjusting her son into her arms. The pair slowly sat back down, their twins nestled comfortably into their laps. They hadn't expected twins when Leia had first announced she was pregnant. But it really shouldn't have been that surprising when the medic informed them of not one but two healthy babies. A boy and a girl, Luke had been over joyed at the thought of being an Uncle and of course at the thought of having another set of twins in the family. Chewie on the other hand had laughed and offered Han any support he needed. Han smiled down at his family as the twins reached out and started poking at each other. Han and Leia usually always sat close enough to each other that the twins were able to reach out and touch. Perhaps it was a twin thing, or simply a sibling thing, but they always seemed more calm when they were in reach of each other.

"I was sure they were asleep for the night." Leia said shaking her head at her children.

"Sneaky little babies." Han smirked.

"Breha Organa Solo why did you wake your brother up?" Leia asked her daughter, the little girl's only response was a giggle as she reached up for her mother's braids.

"It's ok, little Ben didn't want to be left out anyway. Right Ben?" Han asked him. The baby waved his arms up at his father and tugged at his shirt. Yes, both babies were wide awake now. Leia smiled over to her family. While Han said Breha was a copy of her, she couldn't help but see the same in Ben. He looked just like his father and was already acting like him too.

"Any thoughts…" Leia whispered as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm call your brother back over here and make him watch the kids." He smiled.

"Sad thing is, he might actually do it." Leia smiled. Her brother loved being an Uncle and always offered to watch their twins. No matter how crazy they were. "He was tired too." Leia noted. She wasn't going to call her brother, no matter how exhausted she was.

"Did you enjoy your first holiday?'" Han asked running his fingers across his son's cheeks and rocking his daughter softly. They babbled to each other, speaking their own baby twin language. It fascinated and worried their parents. Some days it was cute, while other days Han suggested they were plotting against them in their baby mumbles.

"I had a good Holiday." Leia said again, smiling to her husband. She really had, Han had made sure it was an amazing day for his whole family.

"I'm glad sweetheart." He said leaning over the babies and dropping a kiss to her forehead. He almost leaned in for another against her lips when his daughter let out a cry. Looking down he found her perfectly fine and in no distress, just a small little smile playing across her lips.

"I can't kiss your mom?" Han questioned and almost in response Ben let out a similar cry.

"Looks like we're done for sweetheart." Han smirked and Leia shook her head. Ben's little fingers pointed out towards the fire in front of the Solo family. The heat was warm against their skin and Leia wondered if it would help soothe her babies back to sleep.

"You like the fire Beny?" Leia asked her son. He mumbled again, pointing out to the flames. He reached for his sister at the same time, almost wanting to make sure his twin could see the flames as well. They might be young, but damn they were already so smart.

"We make cute babies." Han told his wife. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned back, she laughed softly.

"We aren't having another one Han…" She said not even opening her eyes. Han frowned and pouted at his wife. She opened one eye, laughing again at her husbands expression. "Han Solo, baby man…" She smirked.

"I'm not saying tomorrow, but we do make cute babies."

"We do…" She smiled lovingly at her two perfect children. Her two little miracles as she sometimes called them. She never let Han forget what he did for his family that day. His love for Leia and his strength in saving her had made sure their twins were safe too. Ben let out a small yawn and Han smirked at his son.

"See what happens when you wake your brother up." He pointed to his daughter, trying to keep an angry face for her. Her giggle irrupted through out the room and Han couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You're not very scary." Leia laughed.

"I can be scary." Han argued.

"Why would you need to be scary?'

"Well in few years down the road, when any boys start sniffing around this one." Han said, ticking his daughter. Leia rolled her eyes and looked down to Breha. Her chubby cheeks were read from her giggles and her fingers wrapped tightly around her father's finger.

"She'll handle herself." Leia noted.

"I have no doubt she will. Poor guy…" Han said suddenly thinking to the poor soul that would fall for his daughter, and most likely chase her around for years, like he had done with her mother.

"What about this one…Gonna find himself a Princess?" Leia asked, running her fingers over her son's belly. He smiled up at his mother, much sleepier then his sister currently was. Han stared down to his son and smirked.

"If he's lucky." Han said looking back up to his wife. Leia tried to hide her smirk.

"Not all Princesses are like me…He'd better be careful."

"Pretty sure no one is like you Princess." Han whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her. They ignored Ben and Breha's protests, loving the sweet moment with each other.

"What do you say we take these two to bed?" Leia asked her husband. He nodded softly, and lifted both babies up and into his arms. They giggled and tugged at their father. Leia watched him in aw. He was such an amazing father, they were so lucky to have him. Leia stood up and followed him into the nursery, she honestly wondered if the twins would allow him to set them down in their cribs. Leia watched from the door way as Han tried to pull their little fingers from his shirt. Both clearly teaming up on their father, and Leia couldn't help but giggle.

"A little help Princess?' He laughed.

"They want their daddy…"

"I'm not that exciting."

"They love you…I love you too." She said smiling, as she came to rest her head against his shoulder. Reaching up, she took hold of their son and rocked him gently. He was much closer to sleep then his sister was. She swayed with him, as Han and Breha both watched her. Breha's little head rested against her father's chest as she watched her mother sway with her brother. Ben's eyes didn't take long before they slowly closed. Leia smiled down and ever so gently placed Ben into his crib, kissing his forehead. Turning back to her husband she was surprised to see Breha passed out against his chest.

"Well that didn't take much."

"Easier then I thought." Han smiled. His arms holding Breha tight as he gently placed her in her own crib. Her little lips pouted out in a familiar scowl, one he knew all too well from her mother.

"Sleep?" Leia whispered from her spot beside her husband. Leia's eyes were growing heavy and she wondered if she could sleep standing up, just simply leaning against Han. Han nodded, smiling at his exhausted wife. Leaning over he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her middle. Taking one last moment to look over at their sleeping babies, they slowly left the room. Life was truly perfect in this moment.

—---------

Han awoke suddenly, he didn't remember having a nightmare or even a dream. But suddenly he was wide awake. Looking to his side, he was pleased to see Leia curled up beside him, her head gently placed against his chest. His mind felt foggy for a moment and he wasn't quite sure why he had awoken. Not wanting to wake his wife, Han slowly edged himself out of the bed, placing his pillow under Leia's head. She sighed quietly before relaxing into the blankets around her. He smiled down at her beautiful form, before walking out of the room and moving to check on the twins. He entered their room quietly, pleased to see they were both still asleep. He'd lost track of the times they'd woken up to find the twins playing in their cribs when they should be fast asleep. Taking one last look at the small children, Han left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

The home was quiet, something that he wasn't quite used to. Usually he was stomping around the apartment, or Leia was on a call, one or both of the twins were crying or babbling in their secret baby code, Their home was never this quiet. Han slowly poured himself a glass of water and let the cold liquid slide down his throat.

"It's quiet." A voice suddenly said behind him. Han nearly dropped the glass, as he quickly turned around and faced the cloaked figure. Han's heart stopped, just like that all the images and memories from his dreams came back to him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Was this a sign of something bad happening? He glanced down the hall, down the hall where his family slept quietly. Han tried to find words, but all he could do was stare at this cloaked man.

"You…"

"So you remember me?" He asked. Han nodded, staying silent. "I was curious what memories you would keep. Not being force sensitive and all…"

"Memories? I thought you were a dream."

"In part I was…"

"What does that mean? What are you doing here!?" Han demanded.

"Calm yourself Han, you have nothing to fear."

"The last time I saw you…I…"

"Were in a different world, if memory serves." He suggested to Han.

"I…That wasn't real."

"Was it?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm simply here to check on you, and your Princess. It seems as if things are well and that you are happy in this life."

"We are…I am." Han quickly nodded, hoping and praying this hidden figure wasn't there to take away his happiness.

"You have children?" He asked.

"We do." Han nodded. "Twins…"

"Like Leia and Luke?" He suggested, Han looked at him with a tilt of his head. He wasn't sure he had ever used Leia's name, he had always said Princess.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you have found happiness."

"What I saw…what I remember? It was real?"

"The force works in mysterious ways, you could say that somewhere out there that world exists."

"But…If that's so…" Han sighed, his heart tugging a bit at his next thought. "I left that Leia?" He asked. Needing to know what happened to her. "If I'm here, she's alone again?

"Rest assure she is well…"

"But how?"

"You are right in believing it was a dream, alternate worlds are dreams to us. But your actions that day reset things. Clearly you proved just how much you love Leia. That act fixed and set all worlds on the right path." He tried to explain to Han.

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that your actions that day saved your wife and proved to the universe that you two are meant to be together in any world."

"So she's not alone?" Han asked.

"If you believe that world is still out there then you must accept that she has found happiness with her own Han Solo, similar to the way you live today. Your visit, changed their past and future. Perhaps even fixing the passed mistakes that Han had made, simply resetting it all…But as I said the force, dreams, it's all a mysterious place."

"They're off happy somewhere?" Han asked, needing to hear it once more.

"Yes."

"This is very confusing."

"I do not mean to confuse you. Especially at this hour."

"Why did you do this?" Han asked him.

"You and the Princess did not deserve that fate. You both have been through too much, I did not see it as fair. You deserved to be together in any world. I may have got you there but you made the sacrifice that fixed all of this. You really do love her, its interesting to see such a connection."

"I do love her, I always have." And always will, Han added silently to himself.

The cloaked figure nodded, and Han just stared forward. He wasn't sure what to say to him or how to proceed.

"I should thank you…" Han started. "You gave me this opportunity."

"You deserved it…I owed you." He said simply.

"Why would you owe me?" Han asked confused.

He stayed quiet before his hands slowly reached up and pulled back the cloak. Han watched as this mystery man's face was revealed to him. He stayed quiet once more, taking in his face. Something was familiar about it, but he wasn't sure where he had seen it before. The two men stayed staring at each other. Han ran it over and over in his mind. There was something about this young man's face that reminded him of something or some place. His features were familiar, and the scar across his eye. Suddenly it hit Han where he had seen this man before…In the holo's Luke had shared with them years ago. Anakin Skywalker.

"You!"

"Ahh you know who I am." Anakin said with a smirk.

"No shit!"

"Calm down, you wouldn't want to wake your family."

"Yeah I'm not sure how I would explain this to Leia…."

"Nothing to explain, I'm only appearing to you as it was."

"Why me?"

"As I said, Leia…The Princess did not deserve that fate and neither did you. I gave you the opportunity to fix it, and you did not fail."

"It was you this whole time?"

"Yes…"

"I don't know what to say." Han had never been this speechless in his entire life. To think he had spent so much time talking and discussing his life with this man.

"You don't have to say anything, I expect nothing from you. I only wanted to make sure things had progressed the way you deserved."

"They have…" Han nodded. Anakin smiled at that and looked down the hall.

"I'll leave you now…" Anakin said softly.

"Wait…Anakin…" Han said, the name sounding bitter against his lips. He simply tried to remember what this man had done for him and his family.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"Of course." He nodded.

"No I mean it…You got Leia back to me."

"I'd love to take the credit, but your love got her back." Anakin said with a soft smile. Han slowly watched as his image faded and soon disappeared all together.

"Han?" he suddenly heard Leia's voice coming down the hallway.

"Yeah?" He said finding his voice and walking to meet her.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, her arms around her body trying to stay warm. Han opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it. Instead he smiled.

"No one sweetheart…I was just heading back to bed." He said, pulling her to his embrace.

"Are you alright?" She asked, smoothing her fingers through his hair.

"I am. I'm perfect." He nodded kissing her lips softly.

"Let's get some more sleep before the monsters wake up." She teased, pulling him back down the hallway and to their bedroom. Han didn't fight it and let her pull him along the silent hall, all the way to their bed. They both quickly settled back into the warm blankets. Leia almost immediately wrapped her arms around Han's chest and rested her head close to his shoulder.

"Happy Holiday General."

"Happy Holiday Princess. I love you…"

"I love you too Han." She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. Han stayed looking at her for a moment, before he too fell into a restful sleep. Knowing that tomorrow he would wake to his beautiful wife by his side and his adorable twins ready to challenge their parents. If his love had truly fixed things and made this life a reality, he'd never stop showing his family how much he loved them and how much they truly meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Thank you so much for reading this Holiday fic! I had a lot of fun with it. I hope this chapter answered some questions that some of you had. BTW I just happen to think the names Ben and Breha are cute for twins, no one is turning to the dark side LOL! NO TFA in this fic! =)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! To all the guest reviewers! I read it all and thank you for reviewing! I Do have more fics coming, if you enjoy my writing =) A one shot I'm working on and a few different multi chapter Han and Leia fics are going to be coming soon. I need to finish my main fanfic, but honestly it's at a very sad point and with all this sadness with losing carrie I'm not sure if I can work on that right now (But I know I need too) I'm excited for new writing and hope you stick around for some new fics!
> 
> Thank you again! Have a safe and happy new year!


End file.
